A Certain Point of View
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Un hombre sabio dijo una vez: "Muchas de las verdades a las que nos aferramos, dependen en gran medida de nuestro propio punto de vista." Una historia de amor vista desde los ojos de amigos y transeúntes.
1. Capítulo 1: Tanya

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Tanya**

—Muchas gracias por esto. No tienes idea de lo mucho que me estás salvando la vida.

Le sonreí a la chica nueva. Era una chica genuina. Lo suficientemente agradable para estar a su lado, lo que hacía mi trabajo mucho más fácil. Desde que había presentado mi renuncia, hacía casi dos semanas, la había sugerido a ella como nueva empleada, a petición de mi novio. Ella era lo suficientemente inteligente, no es que mi trabajo fuera la gran ciencia.

Trabajamos en el edificio de admisiones en la universidad local. En el mostrador de información para ser exactos. Era una forma glorificada de decir que dirigimos a estudiantes de primer año y visitantes hacia dónde ir, además de mantener las solicitudes de los profesores. Como dije, cosas fáciles, pero no creerías la cantidad de gente que no podía con este trabajo. Pero pagaba bien, y tenía sus ventajas.

Profunda, agradable risa llegó a mis oídos, y me di la vuelta. Hablando de ventajas...

—¿Quiénes son?

Le sonreí a la chica nueva, inclinándome y hablando en voz baja. Una de las mejores cosas de mi trabajo —su trabajo ahora— era que llegué a conocer, o al menos entrar en contacto, con prácticamente todo el mundo en el campus.

—El profesor Whitlock enseña Historia, y el profesor Cullen enseña Literatura. Son fácilmente los profesores más atractivos en el campus. —Fruncí el ceño y suspiré—. Pero no están disponibles. El profesor Whitlock tiene una novia de hace años.

—¿Y el profesor Cullen?

Hice una mueca. El estado perpetuamente soltero, pero perpetuamente desinteresado del profesor Cullen me había más que irritado, y yo no era la única.

—El profesor Cullen es... un hueso duro de roer —dije finalmente, esperando que mi voz no fuera tan triste como pensé que podría ser.

Decir que había estado un poco loca por el hombre era ponerlo suavemente. Estaba encaprichada. Más allá de encaprichada, en realidad. De hecho, me había tomado un examen de conciencia para averiguarlo, pero mi deseo inconsciente de mantenerme disponible para el profesor era lo que me impidió aceptar la propuesta de mi novio durante vergonzosamente mucho tiempo. Jake no se merecía eso. Era un hombre agradable. Un buen hombre. Lo amaba.

Y por eso es que dejaba mi trabajo aquí. Por fin había dicho que sí. Nos íbamos a casar y seguir adelante, lejos de la influencia del profesor Edward Cullen.

—Hmm —tarareó la chica nueva. Se encogió de hombros—. Oh, bueno. Tal vez es gay —dijo con desdén.

Yo quería reírme, pero me contuve. Ella estaba tratando de no verse afectada, ¿pero quién podía evitarlo? Ambos hombres eran guapísimos, con encanto, y demasiado inteligentes para el bien de todos. Ella solo había visto la parte guapa de la trifecta. Sería cuestión de tiempo antes de que llegara a conocerlos un poco mejor.

Si ella pensaba que yo no había visto la forma en que levantó la mirada con tanta indiferencia, sus ojos siguiendo al par por todo el entrepiso hasta la pequeña cafetería en la esquina, estaba muy equivocada.

_**~0~**_

Unas horas antes de que terminara mi turno, prácticamente todos los empleados en el edificio inundaron el piso de abajo. De repente, había un enorme pastel puesto en mi escritorio.

Una fiesta de despedida.

Voy a admitirlo, lloré un poco.

Estaba conversando con el profesor Masen cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espina dorsal. Ni una fracción de segundo más tarde escuché el tono bajo y suave de la voz del profesor Cullen retumbar en mi oído.

—Felicitaciones.

Mi respiración se detuvo. Me giré lentamente para darme tiempo de poner mi sonrisa más beatífica.

—Vaya, gracias, profesor.

Edward habló de cosas sin importancia mientras yo fingía que no estaba tan encantada como una fan que acababa de encontrarse con su celebridad favorita. Entonces, como si la interacción no fuera lo suficientemente deliciosa, se inclinó aún más cerca.

—Así que dime... —empezó, con la voz de complicidad.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. Después de años de suspirar por él, ¿realmente estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento el día que me iba para casarme con mi tan sufrido novio?

—¿Sí? —chillé.

—La chica nueva... tu reemplazo. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Me le quedé mirando, parpadeando tontamente. Sentí una oleada de indignación. Le había tomado un año para aprenderse mi nombre. No es que nos viéramos a menudo —por lo general solo lo veía mientras cruzaba a la cafetería— ¡pero aun así! Él nunca había preguntado mi nombre.

—Um —empecé, irracionalmente celosa de la chica nueva, pero entonces apareció a mi lado.

—Oye. Deja que te ayude a llevar tus cosas al coche —dijo, sonriéndome de esa manera tan agradable suya. Suspiré para mí misma, porque sabía que nunca podría odiarla. Era una mala idea odiarla de todos modos. Ella era una de las personas favoritas de Jake.

Justo cuando ella recogió la caja, el profesor Cullen reaccionó.

—No, la tengo. Estaba a punto de ofrecerme, en realidad. —Le sonrió a ella lo que solo puede ser descripto como una sonrisa desintegradora de bragas.

De alguna manera, me resistí a la tentación de hacer pucheros. Nunca me había mirado de esa manera.

Y él era un mentiroso. Ni siquiera había pensado en ayudarme antes de que ella apareciera. Puto fanfarrón.

Me miró un tanto expectante, con los ojos saltando hacia ella.

Correcto. Me aclaré la garganta, recordándome a mí misma que tenía un novio maravilloso que me esperaba en casa. Probablemente podría conseguir que me diera un masaje en los pies esta noche.

—Bella, este es el profesor Edward Cullen. Profesor, esta es Bella Swan, mi reemplazo.

Se dieron la mano, y me di cuenta de que Bella estaba tratando de no parecer tan encantada como estaba. Buena suerte con eso, hermana.

Cuando finalmente fue capaz de apartar la mirada, Edward me miró, alzando la caja de mis cosas en sus brazos.

—Vamos, Tanya. Te voy a encaminar a tu coche.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!😁

**Aclaración:** Sarai GN tenía permiso para realizar esta traducción (por eso los tres primeros capítulos fueron traducidos por ella), pero cuando decidió retirarse me dejó el permiso y, después de muchos años😝, por fin puedo publicarla. Espero que me acompañen a lo largo de ella.😉

¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el primer capítulo?😊

Gracias a Sarai por cederme el permiso, a Daniela por la imagen, a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas, y a Meli y Flor que son mi soporte diario. Las quiero, chicas. ❤

**Respuestas a preguntas frecuentes:** tiene 25 capítulos y final feliz, no sé qué días voy a actualizar (siempre que digo casi nunca lo cumplo😝), pero voy a tratar de que sea seguido.

**Gracias por sus reviews en el último capítulo de The Long Way Home😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, cavendano13, Adriu, Isa Labra Cullen, piligm, mindita04, AnabelleGrangerCullen, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, Mel. ACS, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Maryluna, Cinti, somas, freedom2604, miop, patymdn, jupy, Esal, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Techu, terewee, Brenda Cullenn, Labluegirl, alejandra1987, Cary, Karina, Adriana Molina, LissaPattinsonCullen, Tecupi, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Karina, Lily, Marie Sellory, Jade HSos, BereB, almacullenmasen, MARIA JOSE ESPIN, Camila Elizabeth Cullen Masen, nydiac10, Ellie, liduvina, ET, clary69, Undomiel Cullen, kaja0507, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	2. Capítulo 2: Jasper

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Jasper**

No importaba lo bien que conociera a un tipo, decirle que estaba a punto de proponérmele a su hermana siempre era estresante. Yo tenía una hermana pequeña. Sabía de estas cosas. Claro, él era mi mejor amigo, pero eso no garantizaba que me daría su aprobación. No es que la necesitara —si Alice aceptaba casarse conmigo, con mucho gusto caminaría al altar durante las protestas gritadas de Edward si se trataba de ella— pero aun así sería agradable.

Además de eso, necesitaba ayuda. No era ningún secreto que Edward era un poco más creativo que yo, y mucho más romántico. Supuse que era inevitable, con sus conocimientos en casi todos los clásicos y Shakespeare de memoria.

El hijo de puta podría haber elegido cualquier mujer que deseara, entre su aspecto —y yo estaba lo suficientemente seguro de mi masculinidad para admitir que él era un hombre atractivo—, su inteligencia, y su arsenal natural de líneas románticas. Más de uno de sus estudiantes estaba, bueno, interesado. Nombra el cliché universitario y ese le había pasado a él. Más estudiantes habían tratado de convertir sus F en notas aprobadas comenzando a quitarse la ropa, que los dedos que yo tenía para contarlos.

Pobre chico, ¿verdad?

De todos modos, si no iba a utilizar todo ese considerable encanto para sí mismo, lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarme para hacer que mi chica se sienta especial. Pensé que, si pudiera superar el decírselo a él, Edward tendría casi la misma cantidad de interés en hacerla feliz como yo. Alice era la clase de chica que le gustaría una gran propuesta, llamativa, y lo que mi nena quería, mi nena tenía.

Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la manera de decirle a su hermano.

Nos sentamos uno frente al otro en nuestra cafetería favorita del campus. Que él no se diera cuenta que había masticado la pajilla los primeros cinco minutos debería haber sido un indicativo, pero yo estaba distraído.

Resoplando, me dije que le hiciera frente.

—Edward, yo... —intenté, pero me quedé sin palabras a media frase y divagué—. Mira, esto es... —La tercera vez es la vencida—. Edward. Voy a...

Me quedé mirando mi vaso, más espástico y nervioso de lo que había estado desde que era un adolescente de primer año lleno de granos pidiéndole a una chica mayor ir al baile de primavera.

Me tomó un minuto darme cuenta que Edward no me estaba diciendo nada por mi comportamiento o riéndose de mí. Cuando levanté la vista, me di cuenta que ni siquiera me miraba. Ese idiota no estaba poniendo ni una pizca de atención a lo que estaba diciendo, o tratando de decir.

Mostrando toda la madurez que un profesor totalmente capacitado debe mostrar, le tiré la envoltura de la pajilla hecha bola directo a su cara.

—¡Oye! —protestó Edward, volviéndose hacia mí con una expresión irritada.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa? —siseé en voz baja—. He estado sentado aquí, hablando con tu perfil y ni siquiera estás escuchando lo que estoy diciendo.

—Estoy escuchando —insistió Edward, luciendo tímido mientras me miraba de frente.

Levanté una ceja.

—Oh sí, ¿qué te dije?

Edward solo rodó los ojos, sabiendo que lo había atrapado.

—Lo siento. Solo estaba pensando en unos problemas estudiantiles, eso es todo.

Eso me pareció sospechoso.

—Edward, llevamos tres semanas de clases. ¿Cómo es posible que ya tengas problemas estudiantiles? —Conocía a Edward lo suficientemente bien como para entender que, con problemas estudiantiles, no quería decir que eran revoltosos. Él podía hacerse cargo de los alborotadores con bastante facilidad. Problemas estudiantiles para ese hombre por lo general significaban aquellos que estaban en peligro de fracasar.

Se me ocurrió entonces que habíamos estado almorzando en la cafetería con mucha más frecuencia de lo habitual. En toda mi distracción, titubeando sobre cómo y cuándo proponerle a Alice, ¿me había perdido algo?

—Yo, um... —intentó Edward, pero él sabía que lo había atrapado en una mentira. Suspiró, sus hombros caídos de la manera que lo hacían cuando estaba a punto de admitir algo que había hecho. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera, le llamó la atención alguien que entraba. Nunca había visto su cabeza girar tan rápido.

Con curiosidad, volteé para ver qué tenía su atención. La única otra persona en la cafetería era la nueva trabajadora del mostrador de información. Bella, creo que se llamaba. Ella había asumido el puesto cuando Tanya renunció tres semanas atrás.

Y Edward no podía apartar los ojos de ella. De hecho, él estaba sonriendo esta íntima, algo torpe sonrisa mientras la veía hacer una línea recta hacia el café.

—Diablos —murmuré, totalmente desconcertado—. Estaba empezando a pensar que eras un eunuco y simplemente no me habías dicho.

La cabeza de Edward se volvió hacia mí tan rápido que oí los tendones de su cuello crujir. Los dos hicimos una mueca, y él se frotó el lugar dolorido.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Le sonreí, sintiendo el extraño impulso de apuntarle con el dedo y reír como si fuéramos jóvenes de secundaria.

—A ti —le dije, apuntándolo—, te gusta ella —señalé a Bella.

Fulminándome con la mirada, Edward me golpeó la mano.

—No apuntes con el dedo, ¡es grosero! —amonestó en voz baja.

—No lo negaste —dije, riéndome con un deleite extrañamente infantil. Oh, espera hasta que le cuente a Emmett sobre esto—. Bueno, ¿qué estás esperando? —La miré casualmente, detallándola—. No es como si tuviera un anillo. Sé un niño grande. Invítala a salir.

La expresión completamente horrorizada que cruzó su cara, no tenía precio. Tuve que morderme el interior del labio para no reírme de él.

—¡Soy profesor! —protestó en tono escandalizado.

—¿Eres su profesor?

—Bueno, no...

Rodé los ojos, preguntándome cuál era el problema de Edward. No había ninguna razón por la que tuviera que ser un monje. Si estaba vagamente interesado en esta chica... mujer, estaba obligado por el honor de hermanos-amigos de animarle a hacer algo al respecto.

—¿Cuál es el problema entonces? No es poco ético si no eres su profesor.

Él frunció el ceño, mirándola brevemente antes de girar la cabeza resueltamente.

—Es una bebé. No puede tener más de veintiún años cuando mucho.

—¿Y tú tiene cuántos? ¿Ciento nueve? Edward, tienes treinta y un años. Esa no es una diferencia insalvable. —Agité la mano con desdén—. Además, no hay ningún daño en una cita. No estoy diciendo que te cases con la chica o algo. —O Dios no lo quiera, tener un pedazo de culo. Antes de Alice, yo había tenido mi cuota justa de culos estudiantiles, y no estaba avergonzado de ello.

Edward, sin embargo, parecía inseguro, lo que significaba algo. Seguro de sí mismo era uno de los primeros adjetivos que se le ocurría a cualquiera que hablara de él.

Oh sí. Emmett iba a divertirse mucho con esto.

¿Por qué estaba preocupado? El hijo de puta utilizaba palabras rimbombantes. Las mujeres se tragaban esa mierda. Diablos, chicos a los que les gustaban otros chicos se comían esa mierda, yo no discriminaba. Habría apoyado a Edward sin importar lo que él quisiera. Era tan extraño verlo complicarse ante la mera idea de acercarse a una mujer.

—Encuentra tus bolas, hombre. Lo peor que puede pasar es que te diga que no y ese sea el final de tus suspiros —le dije mientras recogía mi basura.

—No estoy suspirando —se quejó, pero sus ojos la siguieron mientras ella regresaba a su puesto.

Riéndome de él, me puse de pie. Tenía una clase a la cual llegar.

—De todos modos, métete debajo de ella o supérala, porque en este momento te necesito en tu mejor forma. Tengo una misión para ti. Necesito diez ideas para proponérmele a tu hermana sobre mi escritorio en la mañana —dije rápidamente mientras empezaba a alejarme.

—Sí, nos vemos des… Espera, ¿qué?

Me reí de nuevo, sintiéndome mucho más a gusto cuando oí sus pasos tropezando detrás de mí.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

¡Muchas gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia!😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😉

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Lizdayanna, Kriss21, Sanveronica22, piligm, Liz Vidal, Iza, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Mel. ACS, cavendano13, alejandra1987, Vall, somas, saraipineda44, Techu, krisr0405, Yoliki, patymdn, miop, Krom, tulgarita, bbluelilas, jupy, debynoe12, Maryluna, ilianacantamutto, Hanna D. L, Lady Grigori, Marie Sellory, Cary, twilight-love1694, Leahdecall, Adriana Molina, sandy56, Adriu, Andrea Ojeda, Diana2GT y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	3. Capítulo 3: Angela

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

Capítulo traducido por Sarai GN

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Angela**

Oh Dios mío. Ben iba a matarme. No... mi padre, sin duda, iba a matarme. Todavía me encogía al recordar sus sermones cuando le dije que quería irme a vivir con Ben durante mi segundo año. Él había amenazado con cortarme su apoyo. ¿Qué clase de amenaza idiota era esa de todos modos? Él había insistido en que quedaría embarazada antes de que pudiera terminar la universidad si me mudaba con Ben. ¿Qué sentido tenía que su amenaza fuera que si me iba a vivir con mi novio sería no apoyarme económicamente, asegurando de ese modo que no iba a terminar la universidad porque no podía pagar por ella?

Lógica de mierda, papá.

Bueno, no me había ido a vivir con Ben. Ahora estaba entrando en mi último año... y estaba embarazada de todos modos.

Retorcí las manos de manera irregular mientras trataba de sacar las cuentas en mi cabeza. Según mis cálculos, solo podría llegar hasta el final del siguiente semestre. Estaría enorme... pero tal vez mis profesores me dejarían entregar los trabajos más temprano.

Me golpeé la cabeza en la mesa delante de mí, gimiendo por la gran cantidad de problemas en que acababa de meterme. _¿__En serio, Angela? ¿No estabas escuchando cuando el farmacéutico dijo que los antibióticos podrían interferir con el control de la natalidad?_

Este era un gran lío, no había vuelta de hoja. Aun así... quería estar feliz. Ben y yo queríamos esto. Claro, era un poco antes de lo que esperábamos, pero podríamos hacerlo, ¿verdad?

La llave en la puerta me distrajo, y levanté la vista para encontrar a mi compañera de cuarto, Bella, entrando por la puerta. Bien, ella definitivamente podría darme algún consejo en este departamento. Podría ayudarme a averiguar cómo decírselo a Ben.

Abrí la boca, con ganas de decirle a alguien, pero inmediatamente la cerré de nuevo.

Bella parecía mucho más cansada de lo habitual. La pobre chica se atareaba mucho entre el trabajo, la escuela y sus otras obligaciones. Se dejó caer en la silla frente a mí, apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y frotándose las sienes.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? —le pregunté, preocupada por ella. Hizo un esfuerzo para poner una sonrisa.

—Nada, en realidad. ¿Cómo fue todo hoy?

Negué con la cabeza. Normalmente, dejaba pasar el que Bella no me contara. Pensaba que si quería hablar de ello, sabía dónde encontrarme. Sin embargo, esta vez su tristeza me preocupó. Bella también tenía la tendencia a asumir demasiado por sí misma cuando no era necesario.

—Dime —animé. Ella suspiró.

—No es realmente nada. Un tipo me invitó a salir de nuevo hoy.

—Oh. —Eso no era tan inusual. Estaba automáticamente curiosa sobre por qué este encuentro la tenía tan triste y abatida—. Otro atleta universitario tonto, ¿eh?

—No... —Ella cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, mirando hacia abajo—. Es un profesor, en realidad. —De nuevo trató de sonreír, pero la chica era una mentirosa terrible—. De todos modos, supongo que es una buena señal. Un paso adelante, ¿verdad?

La estudié con cuidado. Personalmente, pensaba que Bella merecía ir a una cita. Un profesor sonaba como una idea fabulosa, alguien más acorde a su intelecto. Se impacientaba con chicos de su edad. Acababa de cumplir veintiún años unos días antes, pero parecía como si tuviera treinta.

—Bella... ¿por qué nunca dices que sí? Es obvio que lo deseas en esta ocasión.

Miró hacia arriba, pero antes de que pudiera responder, hubo un pequeño grito de un niño que acababa de despertar de su siesta y no estaba muy feliz por ello.

Sonriendo irónicamente, Bella se levantó y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el pasillo. Regresó un momento después abrazando a su hija de dos años. Casandra April Swan tenía sus pequeños brazos apretados alrededor de Bella, su cabeza enterrada en el cuello de su madre. Bella se sentó con cuidado, frotando la espalda de Kas con dulzura.

Al verlas, recordando todo por lo que Bella había pasado cuando quedó embarazada a los dieciocho, me sentí culpable por enloquecer por mi embarazo. Hubo tantas cosas a las que tuvo que hacer frente y que yo nunca tendría que hacer. Nadie me iba a llamar "puta" mientras caminaba por los pasillos. Mi padre podría estar decepcionado, pero no tendría que enfrentarme a la mirada crítica de los extraños, maestros y mis compañeros de clases. Qué diferencia hacían un par de años. Ella era una torre de fuerza, una buena madre que trabajaba para convertirse en alguien a pesar de sus desafíos. Si ella podía hacer esto sola, mientras que yo tenía a Ben y un título en la bolsa, no tenía por qué estar tan preocupada.

Sobre la cabeza de su hija, Bella respondió a mi pregunta.

—Tengo cosas más importantes de qué preocuparme que salir en una cita.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😁 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😊

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** sandy56, Yoliki, piligm, cavendano13, angryc, kaja0507, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, Andrea Ojeda, debynoe12, krisr0405, Kriss21, alejandra1987, Lizdayanna, somas, Iza, Maryluna, miop, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriana Molina, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, freedom2604, Tecupi, Marie Sellory, Adriu, Diana2GT, Tata XOXO, patymdn, calvialexa, lunaweasleycullen14, mony17, jupy, bbluelilas, Esal, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	4. Capítulo 4: Mike

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Mike**

—Hombre, está cayendo aguanieve. ¿Cómo se supone que lleve a Kas a pedir dulces cuando hace demasiado frío y está mojado para caminar? —me quejé, mirando por la ventana y frunciéndole el ceño al cielo como si mi ira pararía la lluvia.

—Tal vez deberías haber dejado que Bella se quede con ella este fin de semana, Mike. Los centros comerciales en Seattle siempre hacen algo por Halloween para que los niños no sean secuestrados —dijo mi esposa, Jessica, sonando malhumorada.

Trataba de ser paciente con ella. Estaba estresada, y no podía culparla. Acababa de dar a luz a nuestro hijo, el pequeño Mikey, apenas dos semanas antes. Ella había sido más que inflexible en su opinión de que debería dejar que Kas se quedara con Bella por un poco más de tiempo, al menos hasta que tuviéramos la oportunidad de adaptarnos a la falta de sueño.

Era un idiota. No había duda, era una especie de desastre. ¿De qué otra forma había terminado con dos hijos cuando apenas tenía veintiún años? Y ambos fueron mi culpa. Suponía que nunca aprendía.

Bella, creo, obtuvo el extremo más corto del palo de Mike Newton.

Eso no sonó bien.

De todas formas. La cosa era que, cuando todos teníamos diecisiete años y Bella vino a vivir aquí por primera vez, me enamoré de ella al instante. Ella era nueva e interesante. A todos los demás en Forks High los conocía desde que tenía ocho años. No quería decirlo tan groseramente, pero ella era carne fresca, y créeme, la mayoría de los solteros elegibles de Forks High estaban al menos... intrigados.

Rememorando, sé que la puse sobre un pedestal superficialmente. ¿Qué podía decir? Solo era un niño estúpido. Pero Bella, que no era tan superficial como lo era yo ni por asomo, rechazó mis avances y me dirigió en la dirección de la chica que me había estado mirando como yo a Bella.

Jessica y yo empezamos a salir al final del tercer año. Fue bueno. Tal vez un poco demasiado bueno. Nos pusimos serios rápido. Realmente rápido.

Ah, amor adolescente.

Ni siquiera recuerdo qué baile era. Solo recuerdo que tenía la intención de hacerle pasar a Jessica un buen momento. Hice todo lo posible, junté todo el dinero que gané trabajando en la tienda de mi papá durante meses para pagar una limusina... y una habitación de hotel.

Por cosas del destino, Jessica se enfermó y no pudo ir. Estaba enojada, pero como el encanto que era, insistió en que no debía desperdiciar mi dinero. Ella ayudó a convencer a Bella de que debía ir conmigo como amiga. Eso era lo que éramos a esa altura: amigos.

Nos la pasamos muy bien. Como Bella no era mi novia, no tuve que posar para fotos estúpidas o preocuparme de que no estaba bailando lo suficiente con ella. Principalmente bebimos ponche y nos reímos de los "movimientos pícaros" que algunos de los otros chicos tenían en la pista de baile.

Bebimos mucho ponche.

Un montón de ponche con alcohol, aunque no lo sabíamos.

Todo lo que recuerdo sobre el viaje en limusina hasta el hotel, donde pretendíamos aprovechar una película pagada y no mucho más, era echar un vistazo y pensar en lo hermosa que era, toda arreglada, y cuánto quería besarla.

Nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente desnudos con terribles dolores de cabeza y, bueno, simplemente un desastre en nuestras manos... que se volvió infinitamente más desastroso unas tres semanas después, cuando Bella comenzó a sentir muchas náuseas.

Trataba de ser un buen papá. Amaba a Kas, mi pequeña con mis ojos y el bonito cabello castaño de Bella. Me preocupaba sin cesar por los días en que algún estúpido pedazo de mierda como yo la mirara de la forma en que lo hice con Bella. Pero me estaba adelantando. Había cosas más inmediatas que deberían preocuparme más.

Cuando descubrimos que Jess estaba embarazada, Bella y yo tuvimos una conversación sobre Kas. Le prometí que haría todo lo posible para asegurarme de que nuestra hija nunca se sintiera como si estaba en segundo lugar con respecto a mi hijo. Me estaba esforzando mucho por cumplir esa promesa.

Y además de eso, lo admitía, estaba totalmente emocionado de ver a Kas con el traje de Tortuga Ninja que le había comprado.

Antes de que ella naciera, Bella y yo llegamos a un acuerdo con su nombre. Ella quería elegir su primer nombre, y la nombró Kassandra, por uno de los personajes de su libro favorito, un libro del que nunca había oído hablar llamado _La Antorcha_. Ella me dejó elegir su segundo nombre.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco con mucha fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de que elegí April por mi amor a las Tortugas Ninja Mutantes Adolescentes.

¿Qué? Cuando era pequeño, solía fingir que Mike era la abreviatura de Michelangelo. Además, April era un nombre bonito. Un bonito nombre para mi linda hija.

Al ver el ceño fruncido en mi cara, Jess suspiró y cedió.

—No te preocupes. Ya se nos ocurrirá algo.

Sonriendo, besé a mi esposa en la nariz. Había sido mucho drama, por supuesto. _Mucho_ drama. Pero me alegraba de que Jess y yo, al final, hubiéramos funcionado.

—¿Por qué no vas a tomar una siesta? Yo cuidaré al bebé.

Ella parecía dudosa.

—¿Y cuando llegue Kas? ¿Vas a cuidar a un bebé y una niña pequeña?

Fruncí el ceño.

—Puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué? Puedo —insistí—. Él simplemente se queda allí, hace caca y llora. Puedo manejar eso... ya sabes, por un rato.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Jessica solo sacudió la cabeza y bostezó.

—Bien. Solo llámame antes de que mates a uno de ellos, ¿de acuerdo?

La besé de nuevo.

—Buenas noches, cariño.

Vigilé por la ventana para que Bella no tuviera que tocar el timbre de la puerta, así no despertaba a Mikey y Jessica. Mantuve la puerta abierta cuando ella corrió a toda velocidad hacia adentro, Kas agarrada firmemente contra su cadera con un impermeable sobre su cabeza.

—¿Te quedas un minuto? ¿Quieres conocer a mi hijo? —le pregunté a Bella una vez que tuve la oportunidad de besar a Kas hasta que se rio.

Bella colocó el bolso de Kas en el piso cerca del sofá, sus ojos se desviaron hacia el pequeño bulto en el portabebés.

—Um, claro. Sí. Por supuesto.

—Ve y álzalo. Es un pequeñín tranquilo. Simplemente se volverá a dormir —dije, levantando a Kas en mis brazos para otro abrazo—. Oye, cariño, ¿te gustaría conocer a tu nuevo hermanito?

Kas parecía un poco desinteresada e impaciente, una expresión que definitivamente había heredado de su madre, pero estaba dispuesta.

—Está ben, papi —acordó ella.

Eché un vistazo para encontrar que Bella había sacado a Mikey de su portabebés y estaba sentada con él acomodado en el hueco de su brazo. Su sonrisa era dulce, su toque suave mientras pasaba los dedos de su mano libre por sus rasgos en miniatura.

—Se parece mucho a Jess —murmuró ella, girándose para sonreírme—. Es hermoso.

Más curiosa ahora, Kas se subió al sofá y gateó hacia su hermano pequeño. Ella le dio una palmadita tentativamente. Tanto para mi diversión como para la de Bella, ella se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a balbucear, completamente ajena al hecho de que el bebé estaba durmiendo y no estaba prestando la más mínima atención a nadie.

Riendo, miré a Bella, sintiendo la necesidad de charlar de cualquier cosa. Había pasado un tiempo desde que hablamos. Habían pasado muchas cosas, entre el bebé en camino. Eso, y mi papá había muerto recientemente, dejándome su tienda.

Correcto, porque tenía alguna idea de cómo administrar una tienda...

—Entonces... ¿estás viendo a alguien? —pregunté. Siempre me sorprendía cuando Bella decía que no, lo que siempre hacía. Ella era una sabionda, mucho más inteligente que yo. Ella y Jessica se parecían en ese aspecto, ambas brillantes y talentosas.

—En realidad no —dijo Bella en voz baja, como esperaba. Pensé que había oído un indicio de, no sé, nostalgia, supongo, en su tono, y me pregunté qué significaba "en realidad no". ¿Había alguien en quien ella estuviera interesada? Sería típico de Bella contenerse por el bien de Kassandra.

Al verla sostener a mi hijo, no pude evitar pensar que ella estaría mucho mejor en mi lugar. Tal como estaba la cosa, ella había sido mucho mejor manejando las consecuencias después de que nos quedamos embarazados de Kas. Ella había llorado. Dios mío, cuánto había llorado. Pero mientras yo me quedé por ahí, boquiabierto sin poder hacer nada, apenas capaz de evitar orinarme en los pantalones entre las miradas que recibía de su padre y las miradas que recibía de los míos, ella se levantó. Ella comenzó a planear para el futuro, recomponiendo su vida.

—Ya sabes —empecé vacilante. El tacto no era exactamente mi fuerte, y esperaba que esto saliera bien—. No debes perderte todo eso solo porque tienes una hija. Deberías salir. Te lo mereces.

Ella suspiró, pareciendo un poco irritada.

—Bueno, gracias, Mike, pero no tengo tiempo para todo eso. Trabajo, voy a la escuela, soy una madre para nuestra hija. Y quiero todo lo que sea mejor para ella. Ella merece más de lo que puedo permitirme darle en este momento, pero estoy trabajando en eso. _Eso_ es lo importante.

Sabía que ella no quería decir eso, pero escuché el reproche en su pequeño discurso. Después de todo, no fui yo quien se había atado a una silla para que ella pudiera graduarse antes. No fui yo quien había empezado a trabajar en cualquier trabajo insignificante mientras todavía estaba embarazada. Ella solo se tomó tres semanas de descanso después de que Kas nació antes de volver a trabajar. Definitivamente no fui yo quien se mudó a Seattle cuando Kas tenía seis meses porque había más oportunidades de trabajo... y menos amigas malvadas de Jessica tratando de sacarle los ojos.

—Tal vez... no lo sé. Tal vez pueda tener a Kas más a menudo... —comencé. No era que no la quisiera, o que no la amara. Simplemente no sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Bella me había gritado una vez que no era como si ella lo supiera, pero ¿qué podía decir?

Bella suspiró, y cuando me miró de nuevo estaba sonriendo levemente.

—Tienes tus propios problemas. Tu propia vida. No voy a cambiarte las cosas ahora. —Se puso de pie, transfiriendo cuidadosamente a Mikey a mis brazos mientras Kas protestaba un "¡oye!", indignada de que estuviéramos moviendo su audiencia.

»Además —continuó Bella, despeinando el cabello de nuestra hija—. No podría estar lejos de ella por tanto tiempo. Esto es bastante difícil.

Después de que ella se fue, me senté, mirando a mi hija sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente al portabebés de mi hijo, charlando con él. Estaba perdido en mis pensamientos, asombrado por la fuerza de Bella.

Sabía que Bella tenía razón. Ella había sido igual de niña que yo cuando nació nuestra hija, pero ella no había usado eso como una excusa. Donde yo encontré trabajo en lo que podía, enviándole una suma ciertamente insignificante a Bella como manutención cada mes, ella había trabajado duro para mejorar su situación. En agosto, incluso había encontrado un trabajo decente en una universidad, donde una de las ventajas era la matrícula gratuita. Bella había estado tomando clases universitarias aquí y allá como pudo durante los últimos dos años.

Ahora había heredado la tienda de mi padre. Él había sido un hombre desorganizado, y las finanzas estaban un poco desordenadas, pero sabía que la tienda no era improductiva. Yo podría tener éxito.

Mirando a mi hija y a mi nuevo hijo, me decidí.

Por ellos. Por mis hijos, mi esposa y la mamá de mi bebé, todos los cuales merecían más de lo que les había dado hasta ahora, podría crecer.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior:** Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, Tecupi, Mel. ACS, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, Adriu, Angie Muffiin, Lady Grigori, Kriss21, Liz Vidal, Miss Cinnamon, patymdn, saraipineda44, Tata XOXO, piligm, Vanina Iliana, Adriana Molina, Iza, calvialexa, Yoliki, freedom2604, Leah De Call, somas, krisr0405, Tahirizhita grey pattz, sandy56, jupy, bbluelilas, Esal, Maryluna, Pam Malfoy Black, Cinti, J, debynoe12, Vanenaguilar, alejandra1987, miop, y almacullenmasen.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Señor Banner

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Señor Banner**

—¡Oye! ¡No creas que no te veo metiendo esas papas fritas en tu bolso! —grité una advertencia a la estúpida mierda de primer año que intentaba robar en mi turno.

Se volvió para mirarme con furia.

—Amigo. Cálmate. Iba a pagar por ellas.

_«Sí, claro. Yo no nací ayer, niño»._

En su mayor parte, este trabajo estaba bien. Trabajar como cajero en una cafetería en una universidad privada no era exactamente agotador. Así que tenía que gritarle al rufián ocasional. ¿Y qué?

Contuve las ganas de sentir pena por mí mismo. No era culpa de nadie, sino la mía que estuviera atrapado aquí. El trabajo de cajero generalmente estaba reservado para chicos de dieciocho años que no tenían experiencia laboral.

En cierta ocasión, podría haber enseñado aquí, pero esa parte de mi vida ya había terminado. Haces muchas estupideces cuando estás constantemente borracho. Y yo lo estaba. Durante la mayor parte de dos años, estuve borracho casi todos los días.

Sucedió, o eso dijo mi terapeuta. No era como si yo fuera el único que se había desquiciado cuando murió su esposa. Lo que importaba era que reconocía que necesitaba ayuda y trabajaba para resolver ese problema. O eso es lo que ella seguía tratando de decirme. Y cuando eso no funcionaba, ella me recordaba que mi Belinda estaba en alguna parte mirándome, y que no quería decepcionarla.

Ese funcionaba un poco mejor.

Lo que importaba era que había estado sobrio por un año. Lo que importaba era que yo era un miembro productivo de la sociedad otra vez. Seguía tratando de decirme eso mientras lidiaba con la gran cantidad de universitarios que me rodeaban.

—Buenos días, señor Banner —Una voz soñolienta llamó mi atención. Me di la vuelta para ver uno de los puntos positivos de mi día, la señorita Bella Swan, caminando sin prisa hacia el café. Juro que era lo único que mantenía a la pobre chica en funcionamiento la mayoría de los días.

—Señorita Swan —la saludé.

Ella miró por encima del hombro con una falsa mirada furiosa.

—Te dije que me llamaras Bella.

—Cuando empieces a llamarme Bob, comenzaré a llamarte Bella —repliqué con un resoplido.

—Bien —dijo, la palabra distorsionada cuando un bostezo la interrumpió. Como de costumbre, vertió una cantidad abundante de crema en su café y suficiente edulcorante para matar a un pequeño ratón. Ella me había dicho una vez que odiaba el café, así que hacía todo lo posible para que tuviera un sabor diferente. No tenía mucho sentido para mí, había muchas otras formas de obtener una dosis de cafeína, pero ¿qué sabía yo? Solo era un anciano.

Cuando Bella llegó a mi línea, ni siquiera me molesté en decirle el precio. Ella sabía. Café, una leche pequeña y uno de esos tazones individuales de Special K. Era su alimento básico durante la semana. Hoy debió haber sido una de sus mañanas más agobiadas. Cuando estaba particularmente estresada o tenía una mala mañana, agregaba una bolsa de Jolly Ranchers a la mezcla.

Observé cómo su sonrisa adormilada caía progresivamente a medida que buscaba en su bolso.

—Oh, demonios —murmuró en voz baja—. Oh, no. No hoy —se quejó ella—. No creo que haya traído mi billetera.

Ella continuó buscando en su bolso como si la billetera aparecería mágicamente. Antes de que pudiera decirle que era cortesía de la casa esta vez, alguien se aclaró la garganta.

—Disculpe. Lo pagaré.

Ambos levantamos la vista para ver al profesor Cullen parado al otro lado de mi pequeña área, ofreciendo un billete de diez dólares. Él caminó rápidamente para pararse a su lado.

—Oh, no. Profesor Cullen, no podría...

—No te preocupes. Esto no cuenta como invitarte a tomar un café —dijo él, sonriéndole con picardía. Se inclinó un poco más cerca, pero todavía lo oía susurrar—. Todavía quiero hacer eso correctamente, por cierto.

Tomé la decisión por ella, aceptando su dinero y buscando el cambio. Pagar por su desayuno era lo menos que él podía hacer si iba a usar líneas cursis de ese tipo.

Bella, mientras tanto, se había puesto de un rojo brillante, y vi que se estremeció cuando sus labios se acercaron a su oreja. Conocía esa mirada. Nadie podría decirlo ahora, pero en el pasado, había sido un joven semental. Él la tenía. Ella estaba peleando como un pez en un sedal, pero él la tenía segura.

Ella lo miró con furia por un momento, abrió la boca, pareciendo que estaba a punto de regañarlo, y luego suspiró cuando le entregué su cambio.

—Gracias —dijo ella finalmente a regañadientes—. Y en cuanto a un café de forma correcta, no, gracias. Por, ¿qué es esto... la cuarta vez? —Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

El profesor Cullen se rio entre dientes. No era difícil ver que estaba enamorado de la chica. Reconocía esa mirada, también. Me veía muy similar cuando encontré a mi amada Belinda, tan encantado y nervioso incluso cuando ella estaba siendo descarada. Especialmente cuando estaba siendo descarada. De la misma manera en que parecía que Bella había rechazado al profesor, mi Belinda me rechazó. Y así como parecía que él no podía captar la indirecta, seguí regresando hasta que ella finalmente aceptó.

Dios mío, cómo la extrañaba.

Parecía que Bella lo había enganchado con la misma profundidad.

Él inclinó la cabeza, moviéndose en la línea detrás de ella con sus propias compras.

—Bueno, entonces, si aún no te he convencido, que tengas un buen día, Bella.

Ella se tambaleó, como en un trance, y yo negué con la cabeza, recordando la insensatez que era el amor joven. Hacía girar la lengua y tropezar los pies. Verlo me hizo añorar a mi señora, pero también me hizo recordar por qué la vida, con todos sus giros, vueltas y tristezas, valía la pena el viaje.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, cavendano13, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, lunaweasleycullen14, Liz Vidal, Jocelyn907, Tecupi, Cinti, Marie Sellory, Pili, patymdn, krisr0405, Leahrevall, Lady Grigori, debynoe12, Mel. ACS, vanina Iliana, somas, Adriana Molina, Adriu, alejandra1987, Vall, Yoliki, tulgarita, Lizdayanna, miop, Jeli, jupy, Kriss21, bbluelilas, Esal, Maryluna, freedom2604, LicetSalvatore, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	6. Capítulo 6: Eric

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Eric**

_«Dedícate a las computadoras, Eric. Siempre tendrás un trabajo bien pagado»._

Eso fue lo que mi mamá me dijo mientras crecía. Yo no discutí. Mientras ella pensara que estaba alimentando mis habilidades informáticas, podría convencerla de que me comprara todas las partes y programas que quería. ¿Una computadora nueva cada año? Demonios, sí. Tú sabes.

¿Pero bien pagando? Tal vez en 1990. Hoy en día, tenía suerte si podía pagar el alquiler, por no hablar de las cosas como, oh, no sé, ¿regalos de Navidad? No iba a tener suficiente para comprarle a mi novia algo decente, y eso simplemente apestaba.

Además, el trabajo en informática tenía que ser el trabajo más ingrato del planeta. Bueno, tal vez junto al de cualquiera de venta al por menor... o ser un camarero. Al menos no era un jodido camarero, a la mierda con eso. Estaba en el equipo al que llamaban cuando se rompía cualquier tipo de tecnología en el campus.

Ya sabes, para ser tan malditamente inteligentes, estos condenados profesores podrían romper internet. Lo juro, lo han intentado. Y luego esperan que lo arregle mientras me fulminan con la mirada como si yo fuera un inconveniente para ellos. ¡Perra, por favor! Si no fuera por mi trasero, habría caos.

Lo que debería haber hecho era renunciar, simplemente ver cómo todo el campus se desmoronaba sin mí. De hecho, tal vez renunciaría. Lo haría en medio de un trabajo, justo cuando uno de los profesores más fastidiosos realmente necesitara algo. Lo...

—¡Oye, Yorkie!

Salté en mi asiento, sobresaltado cuando mi jefa, Emily, me llamó por mi nombre. Ella se rio de mí.

—Dios mío, te veías tan serio. ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—En la dominación del mundo, obviamente. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tenemos otra solicitud?

Ella se rio, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Sí. El profesor Cullen.

Lancé una sonrisa apreciativa en su dirección. El profesor Cullen en realidad era una de las mejores solicitudes que conseguir. Él no tenía que llamar muy a menudo, no era tan analfabeto desde el punto de vista técnico como algunos de los otros profesores, pero cuando lo hacía, siempre era infaliblemente educado.

Y Jesucristo, él tenía un buen trasero.

¿Qué? Tenía novia. Eso no quería decir que fuera ciego.

Cuando llegué a su aula, encontré al profesor Cullen y al profesor Whitlock allí. Bueno, diablos, ¿era mi cumpleaños? Lo único que podía mejorar esto era que entrara la novia del profesor Whitlock. Ahora, ese era un trío de sexys que no sabía cómo tratar.

El profesor Cullen explicó el problema y casi suspiré de alegría cuando se inclinó sobre mí para señalar algo en la pantalla.

Y ahora que tenía mi premio del día, de vuelta a los negocios.

Cuando me puse a trabajar, Whitlock le preguntó a Cullen si había llegado a algún lugar con alguien llamada Bella.

Sí, por supuesto que escuché. Escuchar a escondidas era una de las ventajas de que las personas actuaran como si yo no existiera, excepto para hacer que sus problemas tecnológicos desaparecieran. Era una locura, las cosas que la gente decía a mi alrededor.

—Honestamente no sé cómo juzgar eso —dijo Cullen con un suspiro—. Técnicamente, almorzamos juntos con bastante frecuencia.

—¿Técnicamente?

Levanté la vista a tiempo para ver al profesor Cullen poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sucede que almorzamos al mismo tiempo algunos días, en el mismo lugar. Luego, uno u otro de nosotros balbucea que ya que los dos estamos aquí, podríamos sentarnos en la misma mesa.

Whitlock se rio, lo que fue bueno porque cubrió mi resoplido divertido.

—Sé que es extraño —admitió Cullen—. No son citas, pero tampoco parece una amistad. Es poco convencional, por decir lo menos, pero no lo cambiaría. Creo que hemos llegado a conocernos bastante bien. Ella es... fascinante, Jasper. Podría escucharla hablar todo el día. ¡Las ideas que tiene!

—¿Pero cómo se siente ella? —preguntó Whitlock.

Cullen se quedó en silencio por un momento, y cuando levanté la vista, parecía contemplativo.

—Esa es la pregunta, ¿no? La chica... ella me tiene confuso.

—Confuso. —Whitlock se rio.

—Sí, confuso. Desconcertado, si lo prefieres —suspiró de nuevo. Estaba captando la idea de que Cullen podría ser un hijo de puta dramático—. Creo, a veces, que ella se siente como yo. A veces me mira, y yo... —se calló, como si estuviera perdido.

No es por nada, pero este tipo era una especie de maricón.

—No estoy seguro de cómo explicar esto, pero tengo la sensación de que hay algo... más. Ella es mayor de lo que sugieren sus años, ¿eso tiene sentido? —continuó Cullen.

—Mmm, sí y no. Sigue.

—Hay algo que la preocupa de lo que no hablará —murmuró Cullen—. Tal vez debería captar la indirecta, pero no lo sé. No parece que esté desinteresada, simplemente cautelosa o asustada. Si es algo más que desinterés, entonces creo que vale la pena luchar, pero ¿cómo puedo saber si realmente debería dejarla en paz si ella no me dice qué es? Me está volviendo loco. Ojalá supiera lo que piensa.

Whitlock se rio de nuevo.

—Sí, bienvenido al resto de la raza humana.

Resoplé. No pude evitarlo.

—Lo siento —dije cuando los dos hombres se volvieron hacia mí—. No pude evitar escucharlo. A veces, todo el asunto de la lectura de la mente sería muy útil. Bueno, ya está todo listo, profesor.

Cullen me sonrió.

—Eres un salvavidas, Eric. Hay una cosa más. —Abrió su cajón y buscó algo—. Espero que no pienses que soy terriblemente presuntuoso. ¿Estás saliendo con una estudiante mía, Katie Marshal?

—Sí —confirmé, curioso de a dónde iba esto.

—Bueno, ella mencionó por casualidad el nombre de su restaurante favorito durante una conversación. Quería que supieras lo mucho que aprecio lo que has hecho por mí este último año, así que... —Él ofreció lo que me di cuenta eran cupones para el restaurante favorito de Katie, y mi boca se abrió—. Felices vacaciones.

Bueno, córtame las piernas y llámame enano. Suponía que no todo sobre este trabajo era ingrato.

Cuando salí del edificio de literatura, pensé que tal vez no renunciaría por el momento.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, Leah de call, Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Isabelfromnowon, Liz Vidal, Iza, Pili, Adriana Molina, cavendano13, angryc, saraipineda44, sandy56, Mel. ACS, Jeli, somas, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, BellaWoods13, Pam Malfoy Black, krisr0405, Adriu, miop, Kriss21, Maryluna, tulgarita, Esal, Marie Sellory, freedom2604, Tecupi, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, Techu, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	7. Capítulo 7: Amber

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Amber**

—¡Amber! ¡Amber! Están de vuelta otra vez.

Oh, genial. Justo lo que necesitaba.

Hice una mueca, pero me giré hacia mi compañera de trabajo, la actual camarera de turno. Bueno, en una cafetería como esta, suponía que ella no era realmente una camarera. Ella tomaba los pedidos de comida en el frente, servía a los clientes si lo que querían era en uno de los productos alimenticios listos para ser llevados o servidos, y si querían uno de los artículos hechos a pedido que ofrecíamos, lo traía para que yo lo cocinara.

Correcto, mi vida era tan glamorosa.

Ugh, simplemente no estaba de humor para el último episodio de "El profesor y la chica del mostrador de información". Sobre todo porque sabía quién era la chica del mostrador de información.

Por supuesto que tenía que terminar trabajando en la misma universidad que esa perra, Bella Swan. Jodida zorra. Todas habíamos ido juntas a Forks High: ella, Jessica y yo. Nunca había sido buena amiga de la chica, pero Jessica lo era, para el bien que le hizo. Jess hizo todo lo posible para asegurarse de que Bella realmente experimentara un baile de secundaria, no había ido a ninguno de los otros, ¿y cómo se lo pagó la puta? Quedándose embarazada del novio de Jess.

Estaba más que un poco resentida cuando Jess volvió con el imbécil. Por supuesto que Mike dijo que fue un accidente. Qué declaración típicamente masculina. Pero ella le creyó. Pensé que ella era más inteligente que eso. Me molestaba muchísimo que ella estuviera con ese perdedor. Ella había estado bien encaminada para hacer algo de sí misma cuando él había ido y la había embarazado, también.

¡Ugh! La gente y sus pequeños romances me repugnaban.

Sin embargo, suponía que solo era el estado de ánimo en el que me encontraba. La situación tocaba un poco demasiado una fibra sensible. Después de todo el tiempo que pasé quejándome de Jessica por ser lo suficientemente estúpida como para volver a estar con Mike, pensarías que reconocería las señales. Uno pensaría que no me sorprendería cuando mi novio se fuera con mi supuesta mejor amiga.

Era tan cliché que solo quería morir.

Pero por aquí, el profesor y la zorra pasaban como un gran entretenimiento. Nadie más sabía lo que yo sabía de Bella. Todos pensaban que era lindo: la forma en que el profesor la perseguía mientras ella se pavoneaba como si fuera la Reina de Mierda en la Isla Caca. ¡Perra, por favor! Por qué un tipo tan atractivo como ese siquiera se molestaba en mirar a Bella dos veces, nunca lo entendería, ¿y ella se atrevía a mirarlo como si mereciera algo mejor?

¿Quién se creía que era esta puta?

Pero la camarera de primer año simplemente se desvivía por difundir el chisme, así que agité una mano para que pudiera continuar.

—Así que el profesor Cullen finalmente ha dejado de andar con rodeos —dijo ella, inclinándose hacia mí con complicidad—. Mientras estaban en el mostrador, él le preguntó directamente por qué ella sigue diciendo que no a que vayan a otro lugar que no sea aquí.

La chica estaba chillando. Realmente estaba chillando.

Me sentía con náuseas.

La chica suspiró, luciendo soñadora.

—No sé cuál es su problema. Él es tan... ¡gah! ¿Sabes?

Sí, me había dado cuenta. Créeme. Él probablemente era tan imbécil como el resto de ellos, sin embargo, eso es lo que decidí cuando ni siquiera me miró.

—Esto es jodidamente estúpido —murmuré. Estaba tan harta de oír hablar de Bella. Ya era suficientemente malo que, en cualquier momento que Jess necesitaba quejarse por toda la situación con ese bebé, tuviera que escucharlo. Me harté de esto atormentándome en el trabajo. Estaba 99.9% segura de que Bella ni siquiera sabía que trabajaba allí, por supuesto, no podía molestarse en conocer a una modesta cocinera, pero estaba a punto de averiguarlo.

Dejando caer mi delantal, abrí la puerta de un tirón, me dirigí hacia el pequeño comedor e ignoré a la otra chica.

—Amber, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Los vi de inmediato. Él estaba inclinado sobre la mesa como si ella fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

—... simplemente no entiendo —decía—. Parece que nos llevamos muy bien. ¿Qué hace que sea una idea tan horrible el que me gustaría verte fuera de este edificio... con suerte en algún lugar fuera del campus?

Eso me enojó aún más por alguna razón. ¿Qué tenía esta chica que los hombres no podían verla por lo que realmente era?

Ella me vio una fracción de segundo antes de que llegara a su mesa. Tenía que admitir que sentí una oleada de placer malicioso por la sorpresa y el horror en sus ojos. Oh, sí. Ella sabía lo que venía.

—Oh, Dios mío. ¿Amber?

Puse mi sonrisa más asquerosamente dulce.

—Bueno, Bella Swan. Ha pasado una eternidad.

El profesor Cullen parecía curioso cuando me miró y luego a Bella.

—¿Amiga tuya?

—Nosotras, um, fuimos a la escuela secundaria juntas —murmuró Bella, mirándome nerviosamente.

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

—Eso es correcto. —Me crucé de brazos—. Entonces, ¿cómo está el bebé? ¿O necesitas alguna aclaración? ¿Cuántos tienes hasta ahora, puta?

Inmediatamente sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre la mesa. Se veía lívida mientras miraba hacia abajo. _«Solo dame una razón, perra. Ven a mí»._ La única razón por la que no le había dado una paliza en ese momento era porque ni siquiera yo hubiera golpeado a una chica embarazada. Aunque quería hacerlo. Demonios, tenía ganas de golpear a la chica solo de recordar la forma en que Jessica había llorado durante semanas después de que se había enterado de lo de Bella y Mike.

—¡Discúlpeme! —intervino el profesor Cullen, sonando indignado—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Me giré hacia él.

—Créame, le estoy haciendo un favor. Debería mantenerse alejado de esta, profesor. O al menos, si se la va a coger, será mejor que se asegure de que es el encargado de los métodos anticonceptivos.

—Discúlpame —dijo Bella de repente, saliendo del reservado. Se alejó tan rápido que casi estaba corriendo. Di un paso hacia ella, sin estar lista para terminar con todo lo que tenía que decir, cuando el profesor me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Probablemente sea mejor si se mantiene alejada de ella —dijo, con una voz tan fría que realmente me sentí helada. Cuando lo miré, se veía tan furioso que retrocedí un paso, sintiéndome un poco incómoda—. No estoy seguro de quién se cree que es o qué siente que le ha hecho Bella, pero eso estuvo completamente fuera de lugar.

—Usted no sabe lo que yo sé, al parecer —le espeté, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Señorita, puedo decir honestamente que me importa una mierda lo que sabe. Lo que _yo_ sé es esto: usted es grosera, vulgar y una niña increíble.

Abrí la boca para responder, pero él levantó una mano para detenerme.

—No voy a perder más tiempo con esta conversación. —Con eso, se puso de pie y se alejó en la dirección que Bella se había ido, dejándome mirándolo.

Bueno, eso no se sintió tan bien como pensé que lo haría.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, cavendano13, angryc, Tecupi, Pili, Tata XOXO, ana mel, sandy56, Mel. ACS, Kriss21, Katie D. B, krisr0405, Vanenaguilar, Lady Grigori, Techu, Liz Vidal, lunaweasleycullen14, Marie Sellory, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, caresgar26, bbluelilas, Esal, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, Lizdayanna, Leahdecall, Maryluna, Tahirizhita grey pattz, debynoe12, jupy, freedom2604, Jeli, Brenda Cullenn, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	8. Capítulo 8: Outtake EPoV

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Outtake EPoV**

Mi ira furiosa se convirtió en preocupación una vez que me alejé de la cafetería. Por suerte, vi a Bella enseguida, de vuelta en su puesto, mirando a cualquier parte menos arriba. Incluso desde la distancia, podía ver que su boca estaba en una línea dura, su nariz ensanchada mientras trataba de calmarse. Si estaba furiosa o a punto de llorar, no podía decirlo.

Tal vez las dos cosas.

Ella no me reconoció cuando me acerqué a su escritorio, así que la llamé suavemente. Aun así no se giró hacia mí. Lo que quería más que cualquier otra cosa, más que todo lo demás, era consolarla. Solo estaba desconcertado en cuanto a cómo.

Todo sucedió tan rápido; todavía estaba conmocionado por lo que había dicho esa mujer, cuánto de eso era verdad, qué significaba todo.

—Bella —dije de nuevo.

Dije su nombre cuatro veces antes de que me respondiera. Golpeó con fuerza el teclado de su computadora contra el escritorio.

—No sé lo que quiere que diga, profesor Cullen. No tiene que ser educado. —Mi corazón se encogió un poco cuando me llamó por mi nombre formal. Pensé que habíamos pasado esa parte meses atrás.

—Bella, si piensas que yo creo...

—Ella no estaba mintiendo —me interrumpió Bella—. Tengo una bebé. Ella tiene dos años. Dos y yo tengo veintiuno.

—Sé que soy profesor de literatura, pero te prometo que puedo hacer cuentas simples —dije con firmeza—. Lo que quiero saber es, ¿estás bien?

Finalmente, ella me miró, con sospecha evidente en sus rasgos. A escondidas, limpió una lágrima que se había juntado en la esquina de su ojo.

—Amber me ha dicho cosas mucho peores.

—No creo que necesites que te digan esto, pero ella no tenía derecho a decirte esas cosas.

Parecía infinitamente cansada.

—¿Cómo sabes que ella no está diciendo la verdad?

Ante eso tuve que burlarme.

—Ella insinuó que quedaste embarazada a propósito. Únicamente tu propia confesión podría hacerme creer eso.

Sus labios se curvaron, pero volvió a mirar hacia abajo.

—No me conoces tan bien —dijo en voz baja, y tuve que luchar contra las ganas de pasar los dedos por su mejilla. Era una locura la frecuencia con la que tenía que detenerme de tocarla.

—¿Lo hiciste? —le pregunté simplemente

—Por supuesto que no —dijo rápidamente, sus ojos tensándose en las esquinas.

—Bueno, me inclino a creerte. Creo que te conozco así de bien, al menos. —Junté las manos en la espalda, la necesidad de tocarla era muy poderosa—. Bella, no puedes llegar muy lejos como profesor sin entender que siempre hay múltiples facetas en cada historia. Sabes que siempre estoy dispuesto a escuchar cuando estés lista para contarme la tuya.

Miró hacia abajo, pero no antes de que viera el rubor iluminar sus mejillas. Podía ver la forma en que sus labios se estiraban en las comisuras, y quería trazar la línea de su sonrisa con mi dedo.

—Eres terco, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pero pensé que el tono de su voz era más indulgente que molesto.

Agaché la cabeza para captar su mirada.

—Cuando encuentro algo por lo que vale la pena luchar, sí. Puedo ser muy terco.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** angryc, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, Pili, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, Mel. ACS, Lady Grigori, Yoliki, sandy56, Tahirizhita grey pattz, cavendano13, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, Kriss21, saraipineda44, freedom2604, Isabelfromnowon, Diana2GT, alejandra1987, Vanenaguilar, Jeli, caresgar26, Lizdayanna, Brenda Cullenn, tulgarita, miop, jupy, Belli swan dwyer, Tecupi, somas, Esal, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	9. Capítulo 9: Emmett

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Emmett**

En otras circunstancias, habría encontrado toda la situación hilarante.

Tenía que darle crédito a mi hermanito, él nunca hacía nada a medias. Después de treinta y un años de estar al margen de las chicas, se había enamorado con fuerza de esta.

Quería decir, era realmente divertido. ¡Cuántas veces Edward se había quejado sobre la inmadurez de cualquier persona menor de veintidós años, y esta chica tenía veintiuno! Sí, Jasper y yo tuvimos un día de campo con eso. Eso y después de ser todo "No necesito una novia para tener una vida, Emmett" durante años, él era ridículo respecto a esta chica Bella. Mientras más lo molestábamos Jasper y yo, más balbuceaba y tartamudeaba y, en general, actuaba como si fuera un chico de diecisiete años con su primer enamoramiento verdadero. ¿El correcto y formal profesor Cullen traído a sus proverbiales rodillas? Pero por favor. ¿Quién no encontraría eso hilarante?

Pero la situación que estaba presentando ahora para nuestros padres no era ni siquiera un poco graciosa.

Suponía que en la mayoría de las familias, el hecho de que Bella se hubiera quedado embarazada cuando era adolescente habría sido razón suficiente para animar a Edward a mantenerse alejado de ella. Sin embargo, en esta familia hubiera sido un acto de hipocresía, ya que nuestros padres me habían concebido a la tierna edad de dieciséis años. Eso y mi esposa, mi bella Rosalie, también se había quedado embarazada a los dieciséis años, aunque ella abortó a ese bebé.

Tal vez simplemente era una cosa Cullen.

De cualquier manera, cuando me enteré de lo que la otra chica en la cafetería le había dicho a Bella, me enojé. No conocía a la chica, pero no importaba. No pude evitar imaginarme a alguien diciéndole ese tipo de mierda a Rosie, y quería golpear algo.

—Si me hubieses dicho que alguna vez tendría el impulso de golpear a una mujer, me hubiera reído de ti —murmuró Edward sombríamente.

Entonces me di cuenta de cuán serio era sobre esta chica. Podía verlo en sus ojos, esta feroz protección. Interesante. Una parte de mí había pensado que era solo la intensidad de un primer enamoramiento. Edward siempre había sido tan ambivalente con las mujeres. Claro, él tenía una cita aquí y allá, pero nunca había mostrado más que un interés casual en otra alma, hombre o mujer.

Consideré lo que eso significaba, especialmente dadas las cosas nuevas que nos estaba contando. El hecho de que ella tuviera una hija no molestaba a Edward. De hecho, solo lo hacía admirarla más, lo que, aparentemente, trató de decirle, pero ella se negaba a aceptarlo.

Sí, claro que Edward se enamoraría de una mujer difícil. Sin duda él estaba siguiendo mi buen ejemplo.

Me estaba adelantando un poco a la situación, pero era difícil no pensar en el efecto que tendría esto en Rose si todo esto funcionaba con Bella.

Mira, habíamos querido una familia desde que nos casamos hacía siete años. Sin embargo, por cosas del destino, Rosalie no podía permanecer embarazada una vez que concebíamos.

No había nada más desgarrador que tener que ver a la mujer que amas más que a nada, por la que con mucho gusto sacrificarías tu propia vida para proteger, pasar por ese tipo de angustia una y otra y otra vez. Tenía que admitir que no era muy bueno para la indefensión. Si algún idiota intentara lastimarla, lo haría pedazos, pero no podía protegerla de ese dolor y eso me mataba. Le habría dado todo lo que ella quisiera, pero lo único que Rosalie pedía era lo único que no podíamos tener.

Ahora que Jasper y Alice estaban comprometidos, Rose trataba de alegrarse por ellos, pero a menudo comentaba que probablemente iban a empezar una familia pronto. Mi hermanita no había mostrado ni siquiera un poco de interés en tener hijos, pero Rose realmente no podía entender ese tipo de pensamiento. Ella insistía en que iba a suceder más temprano que tarde.

Así que si Edward tenía la suerte de una familia instantánea, solo podía imaginar lo mucho que eso la lastimaría. Durante siete años, ella había estado tratando de darme una familia. Sabía que estaba celosa de las mujeres que parecían poder reproducirse tan fácilmente como los gatos callejeros.

Estaba dividido. Estaba preocupado por mi esposa, pero apoyaba totalmente a mi hermano. Quería decir, dejando las bromas de lado, él merecía la oportunidad de la misma felicidad que había encontrado con Rose, mi ángel. Por mucho que estuviera cansado de la pena, no cambiaría todos los problemas que teníamos si eso significaba que no podría tener a mi hermosa chica.

—Entonces, no sé qué hacer ahora —dijo Edward—. Al menos entiendo por qué ha sido tan cautelosa a pesar de que parece que le gusto. Me había imaginado algo mucho peor que un niño tras bambalinas —suspiró, mirando a nuestros padres por las respuestas—. ¿Debería realmente ser tan persistente? —Riéndose irónicamente, se frotó los ojos—. Ni siquiera sé por qué parece que no puedo dejarla en paz.

Mamá suspiró, pareciendo preocupada por su bebé, como siempre.

—Bueno, ella te está dando mensajes contradictorios.

—No es broma —murmuré—. Incluso solo escuchándote, los cambios de humor de esta chica me están dando traumatismo cervical. —Me reí y le di una palmada en la espalda—. Mira, eso es aún más razón. Ella tiene que ser perfecta para ti. Yo digo que vayas por ello.

Edward levantó la cabeza, mirándome con la expresión que había perfeccionado desde que él tenía seis años y yo tenía doce. La que decía "¿por qué soy mayor que tú cuando se supone que eres el hermano mayor?".

—¿Pedí tu opinión?

—¿Alguna vez he dejado que eso me detenga? —repliqué—. Vamos, Edward. He estado allí, he hecho eso. Obviamente, su vida no ha sido un picnic en lo que a los chicos se refiere. Si sales huyendo a la primera señal de drama, ¿qué tan bueno eres para ella? Solo sé paciente. Sigue siendo su amigo y deja que ella marque el ritmo.

Por un segundo, Edward pareció contemplativo. Supongo que eso fue bastante inusual. A pesar de nuestra diferencia de edad, él y yo siempre habíamos sido cercanos. Podíamos hablar de casi cualquier cosa, pero por lo general no tenía ningún consejo para él. Por otra parte, los problemas de Edward siempre estuvieron más en la línea completa de geek, y ¿qué sabía yo de ser un geek?

—Tienes un punto. De cualquier manera, no quiero dejar de ser su amigo, incluso si ella no me quiere. Gracias —dijo Edward, sonriendo levemente.

Supongo que no hacía nada mal la cosa del hermano mayor cuando realmente lo intentaba.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** patymdn, ilianacantamutt, Cecy, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, Pili, debynoe12, Techu, Marie Sellory, Liz Vidal, Kriss21, Pam Malfoy Black, sandy56, Katie D. B, Lady Grigori, krisr0405, saraipineda44, Tahirizhita grey pattz, freedom2604, alejandra1987, somas, Cinti, Alison, lunaweasleycullen14, tulgarita, Jeli, Esal, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, Maryluna, caresgar26, jupy, Mel. ACS, y miop.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	10. Capítulo 10: Aro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Aro**

Me tomó todo lo que tenía para no fruncir el ceño sombríamente a mi madre cuando me senté frente a ella en la mesa, con la nota del director entre nosotros. Normalmente, solo hacía falta una sonrisa amorosa y una dosis saludable de encanto para que me diera lo que quería.

Estúpido e imbécil profesor suplente.

—Mamá —intenté de nuevo, poniendo mi voz más dulce—. No entiendes. Es importante para mí tener mi teléfono...

—Aro, es suficiente. No voy a reemplazar tu teléfono, jovencito. Si fuiste tan tonto como para que tu profesor te vea con él en la escuela, mereces que te lo quiten por el resto del año —dijo ella firmemente.

—Pero hay cosas que necesito —protesté. Sabía que estaba a punto de lloriquear, pero demonios. Necesitaba mi teléfono. Solo había ciertas maneras en las que un chico podía tomar una foto encubierta, por ejemplo, y necesitaba el espacio de almacenamiento para el resto de mi información.

—Ese no es mi problema —dijo mamá, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia mí—. Y tienes quince años. ¿Cuánto podrías estar perdiéndote sin un teléfono? No tuve un celular hasta hace un par de años y, de alguna manera, me las arreglé. Ahora ve a tu habitación, y si no veo un poco de tarea para cuando la cena esté en la mesa, voy a poner un candado en tu computadora de nuevo.

Furioso ahora, abrí la boca con la intención de decirle a mi madre exactamente lo que pensaba de su plan cuando levantó un dedo para silenciarme.

—Aro Scarpinato, será mejor que reconsideres lo que estás a punto de decir antes de que me lleve tu computadora por completo. Puedes investigar en la biblioteca.

Me estremecí ante la palabra y fruncí el ceño.

—Es solo una observación, pero amenazar con inhibir la educación de tu hijo cuando se mete en un pequeñísimo problema en la escuela me parece contraproducente —le respondí antes de irme. Biblioteca era una mala palabra para mí, y sabía que su amenaza no era en vano. El año pasado, ella me obligó a hacer un trabajo completo utilizando solo la investigación de la enciclopedia. Como... la enciclopedia de papel.

Asqueroso.

Una vez en mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tiré en la silla de mi computadora. Pasé unos minutos quejándome, básicamente sintiendo pena por mí y por mi situación.

Ella no entendía. ¿Cómo podría? Había obtenido mi naturaleza meticulosamente observadora de mi madre, pero ella no sabría qué hacer con un teléfono inteligente. La mujer era un genio, pero apenas podía descifrar cómo marcar un número en los teléfonos más nuevos. Ni hablar de todo lo que yo hacía.

Que era, esencialmente, tomar notas. Sobre todos.

La información era una herramienta muy útil.

Lo peor de estar enojado con mi madre era que no tenía forma de tomar represalias. Si rompía algo tecnológico de ella, yo sería a quien llamara para arreglarlo.

Y de todos modos, tenía que aprender a poner la culpa directamente a donde pertenecía.

Ese maldito suplente estúpido me odiaba. Imbécil.

La mayoría de mis profesores entendían que yo era demasiado inteligente para la gente de Forks High y me dejaban en paz. Si mi profesor habitual me viera con mi teléfono afuera mientras todos los demás estaban ocupados trabajando, no le importaría una mierda. Pero noooooo.

Tenía que ser ese imbécil hoy. Juro que me estaba mirando desde que atravesé la puerta. Tal vez simplemente no le gustaban las caras pálidas. Probablemente era un racista.

Bueno, se metió con el chico equivocado.

Sabía a ciencia cierta que Forks High no era muy buena para proteger la privacidad de sus estudiantes y profesores. Desde allí, solo me tomó media hora entrar en su cuenta privada de Gmail.

Por supuesto, como el idiota que era, parecía que el señor Black había dejado la configuración predeterminada para guardar sus chats.

El señor Black era aburrido como el infierno, pero encontré una línea de chat que me llamó la atención.

**Bella Swan**: Él sabe...  
**Jake Black**: … Voy a necesitar que llenes los espacios en blanco en torno a esa idea, Bells.  
**Bella Swan**: ¿El profesor del que te hablé? Él sabe. Acerca de Kas.  
**Jake Black**: Oh. ¿Fue un imbécil al respecto?

Esto fue de un lado a otro por un tiempo, y capté la idea de que este profesor había estado invitando a salir a la chica Bella, y la chica Bella había estado diciendo que no por Kas, lo que fuera que eso significara. Pero ahora él sabía sobre Kas pero no todo y...

Jesucristo. Pensé que este tipo de cosas se suponía que mejoraban después de la secundaria. ¿Demasiado drama?

**Jake Black**: Está bien, pero ¿todo esto no es algo bueno? Él te gusta, ¿verdad?  
**Bella Swan:** ¿Qué te hace decir eso?  
**Jake Black**: Está bien, estás delirando si no te das cuenta de lo mucho que hablas de él. Deberías haberte oído cuando estabas hablando con Tanya el fin de semana pasado. Si no supiera que mi esposa está enamorada de mí, habría estado celoso.  
**Bella Swan**: No dije nada...  
**Jake Black**: Estás un poco loquita por él, cariño.  
**Bella Swan**: Lo que sea. De todos modos, ¿no fuiste tú quien dijo que era mejor que se mantuviera alejado?  
**Jake Black:** No puedo evitar sentirme protector. Nadie es lo suficientemente bueno para ti y Kas, y tenía miedo de que él solo viniera por una cosa. Pero si él sabe de ella, especialmente enterándose de esa forma, ¿y todavía está interesado? Una cita no es exactamente una propuesta de matrimonio, Bells.

Por la marca de hora, vi que pasaron varios minutos antes de que Bella respondiera.

**Bella Swan**: No tiene sentido, Jake. Él es un profesor. Un profesor joven. Cuando salió de la escuela secundaria, fue a la universidad. Él es un intelectual. Yo no pude beber en mi cumpleaños número veintiuno porque tenía que cuidar a mi hija de dos años. Esto no es diferente a lo que Mike hacía: inventar versiones mías que ni siquiera existen. Eso es de lo que está enamorado.  
**Jake Black**: Date un poco más de crédito. Cualquier otro día, sabes que eres increíble.  
**Bella Swan**: Perra, por favor, soy impresionante. Pero ese no es el punto. Y de todos modos, simplemente no tengo tiempo para salir. Es todo un gran juego que no quiero jugar.  
**Jake Black:** Estás haciendo un trabajo increíble por tu cuenta, Bella. Sé que te preocupas por arruinar las cosas con Kas, pero eres una gran madre. Pero no sé... creo que sería bueno para ti tener lo que yo tengo con Tanya. Alguien con quien hablar. Alguien que te permita apoyarte en él cuando lo necesites. ¿Es eso algo tan malo que desear?

Me escuché suspirar antes de darme cuenta de lo atrapado que estaba en todo esto. Ugh. Peor que las chicas con sus telenovelas.

¿Pero a quién no le gustaba un felices para siempre?

De todos modos, me quedaba trabajo por hacer. Obviamente, al señor Black le importaba mucho esta chica. Creía que sabía la manera de hacerle daño.

Ya sabes, además de robar una foto de su estúpida y sexy esposa para mi... er... colección personal.

* * *

¡Hola!🖐❤

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, Katie D. B, saraipineda44, patymdn, Lady Grigori, sandy56, caresgar26, Tata XOXO, Pili, alejandra1987, Vanenaguilar, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, Diana2GT, Kriss21, krisr0405, somas, kaja0507, terewee, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, freedom2604, Adriana Molina, Tecupi, Mel. ACS, Esal, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Techu, lunaweasleycullen14, Lizdayanna, y miop.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	11. Capítulo 11: Emily

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Emily**

—Oye, Em. El profesor Cullen está pidiendo especialmente a Eric para esta solicitud.

Levanté la cabeza de mi teléfono celular, frunciéndole el ceño a mi primo, Seth.

—Bueno, se va a quedar con las ganas —murmuré—. Yo iré —dije con un suspiro, saliéndome de mi cómodo asiento.

De todos modos, me daría tiempo para pensar en toda esta cosa con Sam.

Sam y yo habíamos sido mejores amigos desde antes de que pudiera recordar. Bueno, él, yo y mi prima, la hermana de Seth, Leah. No lo sé, fue todo un gran desastre.

Mira, yo siempre como que había tenido algo por Sam. Él era un poco mayor, un poco más grande y más musculoso que la mayoría de los tipos que conocía. Siempre. Nunca fue un niño desgarbado y como adulto... Bueno, la palabra musculoso venía a la mente. Simplemente era musculoso en todos los ángulos correctos.

Pero, siempre fui demasiado tímida para decir algo.

Leah tuvo las agallas y consiguió al chico, al menos, por un tiempo. Y traté de olvidarme de él.

Adelantando alrededor de una década. Como dije, Sam y yo siempre fuimos mejores amigos. Pero recientemente, me había estado mirando e insinuando que quizás, como que, ¿probablemente podríamos salir a tomar un café? «Como _café_, Em», había soltado él, apoyándose en la palabra significativamente.

Su mensaje de texto para mí esa mañana estaba en la línea de: "¿Pero por qué no?".

Delante de mí, un trío de estudiantes universitarios dejó de hablar para mirarme boquiabierto. Fingí no darme cuenta, pero lo hice. Como siempre, mi corazón se retorció, y tomó todo lo que estaba en mi poder para no dejar caer mi cabeza como si estuviera avergonzada.

Uno pensaría que estaría acostumbrada a la forma en que la gente miraba. Después de todo, habían pasado cinco años desde que mi rostro había sido cortado, dejando una cicatriz muy fea, muy vívida y larga que deformaba la mitad de mi rostro.

Y era por eso que estaba reacia a decirle sí a Sam. No era que él todavía fuera de Leah, todo eso había terminado hacía unos tres años cuando Leah se escapó a Iowa con esta chica, Lauren. Lo que me detenía era que Sam se responsabilizaba por lo que me había pasado en la cara.

Fue un accidente. Realmente lo fue. Sam no sabía que yo estaba tan cerca cuando se giró, sosteniendo un cuchillo largo y afilado. Un machete que acababa de encontrar en una venta de garaje.

Solo mi suerte, ¿verdad?

Bueno, Sam nunca se perdonó por eso. Después de ese día, siempre estaba alrededor, preocupándose, tratando de servirme o ayudarme con cualquier cosa que necesitara.

Así que cuando comenzó a hacer ruido sobre querer salir conmigo, no pude evitar preguntarme... ¿Lo estaba haciendo por deber moral? Era muy poco probable que alguna vez encontrara a un novio con esa apariencia, y aunque siempre quise a Sam, no quería ser un caso de lástima.

Suspirando, alejé el pensamiento mientras me acercaba al mostrador de información. Pensé que era extraño que el profesor Cullen pusiera una solicitud para un lugar fuera de su propio salón de clases, pero había visto cosas extrañas. Él estaba allí, obviamente discutiendo con la mujer que trabajaba en el mostrador, Bella, que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y parecía realmente molesta.

—No necesitabas llamar a nadie. Yo podría haberlo hecho. Demonios, ¡llamo a Soporte Técnico para la mayoría de los profesores! —protestó ella.

Él parecía apropiadamente avergonzado.

—Solo estaba tratando de ayudar, Bella. —Me lanzó una rápida sonrisa—. Hola, Emily —dijo cortésmente.

Le devolví la sonrisa.

—Hola. Lamento no ser Eric, pero se tomó la semana libre. Por supuesto. La semana más ocupada del semestre, finales, y él se escapa. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Así que están atrapados conmigo.

—¿Lo ves? Esto no es un gran problema. Puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta —dijo Bella con tono de reproche.

El profesor Cullen le hizo una mueca.

—Solo déjala que te ayude, Bella. Puede que no tengas que escribir todo tu trabajo final una vez más si ella puede encontrarlo. —De nuevo me miró—. Parece que la computadora de Bella fue atacada por un virus particularmente maligno.

—Todos los contactos de Jake fueron alcanzados —dijo Bella tímidamente—. Lo siento. No te habría llamado por un problema personal...

—Oye, está bien —dije rápidamente—. Solo déjame hacerlo. Limpiaré tu sistema y luego encontraremos tu trabajo. No te preocupes.

—Gracias —dijo ella, sonando realmente agradecida.

Mientras trabajaba, ella y el profesor Cullen se alejaron unos pasos, pero aún podía escuchar la mayor parte de lo que decían.

—Realmente deseo que dejes de ayudarme. No necesito tu ayuda —dijo Bella, suave pero firmemente—. No quiero nada de nadie.

—No estaba tratando de insultarte, Bella. Todo lo contrario, de hecho. Solo porque traté de ayudarte, no significa que crea que no tienes la capacidad de resolver tus propios problemas —respondió el profesor—. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? Esto es lo que hacen los amigos.

Ella suspiró.

—Pero quieres ser más que amigos.

—Eso, en este caso, es irrelevante. Esto fue un acto de amistad, no es algo que hice para tratar de impresionarte. —Levanté la vista y vi que sus labios estaban fruncidos en una sonrisa particularmente descarada—. Créeme, Isabella, si estuviera tratando de cautivarte, lo sabrías.

Oh Dios mío.

Ella miró hacia abajo, sonrojándose de un tono escarlata, pero pude ver que estaba sonriendo.

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Y todavía no me has dicho qué tiene de malo querer lo que quiero. ¿Por qué eso te parece tan... aberrante?

Casi me pierdo su respuesta, ella habló en voz tan baja.

—Sabes que no puedo jugar juegos, Edward.

—¿Qué se necesita para convencerte de que no estoy jugando un juego? —Su risa era irónica—. Este soy yo. Mi... afecto por ti, aunque sea unilateral, es honesto —dijo él con firmeza.

»Creo que entiendo de qué tienes miedo, pero debes saberlo a estas alturas... Cuanto más te conozco, más me encuentro... cautivado —suspiró, y por el rabillo de mi ojo observé mientras levantaba una mano vacilante. Por un momento, parecía que iba a alejarse, pero no lo hizo. Él pasó las yemas de sus dedos con tanta suavidad por su mejilla, tocándola como si fuera muy, muy valiosa—. Eres una joven tan notablemente fuerte, Bella. Seguramente puedes entender mi atracción.

Santa mierda. ¿Cómo esta chica no era un montón de baba a sus pies?

Bella se estaba mordiendo el labio con fuerza, sus ojos atrapados por los de él, congelados. La escuché soltar un pequeño jadeo, como si se hubiera olvidado de respirar por un momento. Cerró los ojos brevemente y luego volvió a mirarlo, con expresión cautelosa pero con ganas.

—Tampoco quiero que me tengan lástima.

—¿Lástima? —resopló él—. No te tengo lástima. No me has contado lo suficiente de tu historia para que sienta algo más que admiración y curiosidad. —Una vez más le sonrió—. Más bien al contrario, ¡me tengo lástima!

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te tienes lástima? ¿Por qué?

De nuevo su mano se levantó. Esta vez él pasó la parte posterior de sus nudillos por su pómulo, deteniéndose para golpear juguetonamente con su pulgar la punta de su nariz.

—Ya te lo dije. Tienes un extraño poder sobre mí —suspiró, el sonido casi melancólico—. Me fascinas, y créeme cuando te digo que no soy un hombre fácil de impresionar. ¿Cómo puedo no sentir al menos un poco de lástima por mí mismo cuando he dejado claro mi afecto y has continuado rechazándome? —Su tono era burlón, y vi a Bella sonrojarse de nuevo, mirando hacia abajo.

»Bella —comenzó él, su voz volvió a la seriedad—. Estoy siendo serio sobre esto, sobre ti. Entiendo el paquete con el que vienes. Entiendo que cuando hay un niño involucrado, no hay nada casual. Tengo treinta y un años, no soy un universitario de fraternidad que solo está buscando un poco de diversión.

Dejó que eso colgara en el aire, y por un minuto solo se escuchó el cliqueo de mis dedos volando por el teclado. Pero lo admitía... estaba desesperada por saber qué pasaría después.

No por nada, pero el profesor me recordaba mucho a Sam. Claro, Sam no era tan elocuente ni por asomo, pero la esencia era la misma.

—Pero todo eso no viene al caso —dijo finalmente el profesor Cullen—. Sí, me gustaría verte socialmente. Sin embargo, sobre todo, espero que no te haya hecho sentir tan incómoda que sientas que no podemos ser amigos.

Hubo otra larga pausa antes de que Bella se riera.

—¿Así que no estás tratando de ser encantador? Dios me ayude si alguna vez decides encantarme.

—Mi hermano me dice que puedo ser bastante hosco. ¿Prefieres eso?

—¿Tu hermano te llama hosco?

—Bueno, no —admitió el profesor—. Dice que soy un malhumorado hijo de puta, pero estaba tratando de no ser tan vulgar.

Bella sonrió y luego hizo un pequeño gruñido que incluso yo creía que era adorable.

—Tú ganas —suspiró ella, con fuerte resignación en su tono.

—No entiendo —dijo el profesor, pareciendo confundido.

Quería zamarrearlo. _No te pongas denso ahora, idiota._

—Una cita, Edward. —Ella respiró hondo—. Estoy diciendo que sí.

Guau. La gravedad de su tono hacía que pareciera que se estaba comprometiendo a una eternidad como un monstruo o algo así.

Durante una fracción de segundo, el rostro del profesor se iluminó de felicidad. Él lo hizo retroceder, reduciéndolo a una sonrisa satisfecha. El asintió.

—Eso es algo muy bueno —murmuró.

Tuve que concentrarme porque estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja a esa altura.

Era un romántica No podía evitarlo.

Cuando salí del edificio de administración, pensé en las palabras del profesor y en lo que Sam estaba tratando de decirme.

Tal vez no sería lo peor del mundo descubrir lo genuino que era.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Yoliki, patymdn, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, Vanina Iliana, Maryluna, Liz Vidal, Adriu, Pili, Katie D. B, Iza, sandy56, saraipineda44, Vanenaguilar, Pam Malfoy Black, lunaweasleycullen14, Isabelfromnowon, Kriss21, somas, krisr0405, tulgarita, Diana2GT, caresgar26, miop, Techu, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS, debynoe12, freedom2604, Tecupi, Esal, y Brenda Cullenn.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	12. Capítulo 12: Alice

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Alice**

Era muy difícil no reírme mientras observaba a mi hermano caminar de un lado a otro.

—¿Por qué creí que esto era una buena idea? —murmuró él, tirando de su cabello por enésima vez en esa hora—. No sé qué está... de moda. Genial.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —murmuré—. Ella tiene veintiún años, no quince. No te empieces a acomplejar por tu diferencia de edad ahora.

—Siempre he estado acomplejado por eso —dijo Edward con un suspiro—. Ella es tan joven, Alice.

—¿Y tú eres anciano? Esto no es exactamente un romance con gran diferencia de edad, Edward. Esto es más como un romance con algo de diferencia de edad. No hagas una montaña de un grano de arena. Ya sabes que puedes hablar con ella. Sus intereses no pueden estar tan alejados —señalé—. Estoy segura de que ella estará bien con lo que sea que escojas. O si estás tan preocupado, pregúntale a dónde quiere ir.

Hizo una pausa, mirándose en el espejo encima de mi tocador y pasándose los dedos por el cabello.

—¿Tienes algo para controlar esto?

Buen señor. En todo caso, él era la chica en esta relación.

—No lo controles, idiota. Pero mantén tus manos fuera de él.

—¿Crees que es bueno ir a una cita con mi cabello apuntando para todos lados?

—No te importa dar clases de esa manera —repliqué, tratando de no reírme porque esta mujer estaba haciendo de mi hermano un manojo de nervios más de lo habitual.

—Eso es porque no me importa lo que mis alumnos piensen de mi cabello. —Él frunció el ceño—. En realidad, nunca le presté tanta atención a mi cabello. Nunca. —Se frotó los ojos con las manos.

Ante eso, me reí un poco.

—Sin producto. ¿No sabes a estas alturas que el cabello es una ventaja importante? Es tan poco atractivo cuando no puedes pasar tus manos por el cabello de un chico.

Edward suspiró y se sentó a mi lado en la cama.

—Me siento tan ridículo. ¿Por qué estoy pensando demasiado en esto, Alice?

—Porque eso es lo que haces cuando algo es importante para ti, Edward —le informé. En realidad era un poco adorable verlo todo nervioso—. Realmente no puedo esperar para conocerla, sabes.

Me dio una mirada de advertencia.

—No cuentes tus pollos antes de que salgan del cascarón. Probablemente solo accedió a esto para que dejara de preguntar.

Inclinando la cabeza, estudié la cara de mi hermano, viendo la punzada de miedo allí.

—Hmmm. No —dije categóricamente—. Esto va a funcionar.

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque tú lo dices?

—¡Exactamente! —Le di una palmadita en la espalda.

Cerrando los ojos, inclinó la cabeza y se pellizcó el puente de la nariz, algo que sabía que hacía cuando necesitaba calmarse. Cuando volvió a levantar la cabeza, se parecía un poco más a mi confiado y molesto hermano mayor.

—Está bien. Estoy listo. Creo —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Espera, espera, espera. —Le eché un vistazo—. ¿Eso es lo que vas a usar?

Se miró a sí mismo y luego a mí, confundido.

—¿Sí?

—Uh. No. ¡Cariño! —llamé en voz alta.

—¿Sí? —contestó mi prometido.

—¡Voy a asaltar tu clóset!

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** saraipineda44, patymdn, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, lunaweasleycullen14, Tata XOXO, Techu, somas, Kriss21, Maryluna, Cinti77, Katie D. B, Tahirizhita grey pattz, tulgarita, Brenda Cullenn, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, jupy, miop, angryc, Esal, krisr0405, Marie Sellory, Tecupi, Lizdayanna, Adriu, debynoe12, Mel. ACS, freedom2604, MariePrewettMellark, Yoliki, kaja0507, Diana2GT, terewee, sandy56, y BereB.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	13. Capítulo 13: Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Edward**

Habíamos decidido reunirnos en la universidad. Lo ofrecí como un compromiso, pensando que Bella podría querer tomar las cosas lo suficientemente lentas para no querer que la recogiera en su casa, pero siempre podríamos continuar en un auto desde allí. No es que mi plan requiriera un auto, pero quería mantener mis opciones abiertas.

Me apoyé contra un pilar de ladrillo afuera del edificio de administración, ilógicamente ansioso, y traté de fingir que no estaba observando cada auto que entraba en el pequeño estacionamiento. No es que hubiera muchos autos por ahí. Los finales terminaron a partir del día anterior y, como siempre, la universidad se vació con bastante rapidez por las vacaciones de invierno.

Recordando el consejo de Alice, traté de no pasarme las manos por el cabello otra vez. Ella había dicho que me iba a generar calvicie y entonces me vería tan viejo como a veces me sentía con Bella. Aunque sabía que estaba bromeando, eso me cohibió mucho, y ya estaba ridículamente nervioso.

Bizarro.

Por supuesto, no ayudaba que estuviera usando la ropa de mi futuro cuñado. Lo intenté, pero no hubo discusión con Alice una vez que se puso de humor. Bella no quería jugar a los estúpidos juegos que la gente solía jugar. Si yo no usaba un chaleco diariamente —y pensaba que nunca había usado un chaleco en mi vida, excepto en la boda de Emmett—, probablemente no debería usar uno ahora. Pero, mi hermana insistió.

Al menos estaba usando mis propios jeans.

Sin embargo, cuando vi a Bella acercarse, mi ropa era lo último en lo que estaba pensando. Me sentía muy afortunado. Durante meses, aunque no pude evitar perseguirla, nunca me permití creer que ella diría que sí. Simplemente me alegraba de que ella pareciera preferir mi compañía a la de los otros cabezas huecas que la invitaban a salir. Ellos eran tan...

¿Jóvenes y estúpidos?

Bueno, ¿quién era yo para decirlo? Era un punto discutible porque fui yo con quien ella había accedido a pasar la noche y eso, aunque sin razón, me hacía sentir orgulloso y muy feliz. Sabía que probablemente estaba sonriendo como un tonto mientras ella se acercaba a mí, pero simplemente no podía evitarlo.

—Hola —saludé suavemente, resistiendo el impulso casi abrumador de inclinarme y besarla. Eso sería precipitarme demasiado.

—Hola —dijo, y aunque podía ver que estaba tan nerviosa como me sentía, su sonrisa era genuina—. Entonces, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Pensé que podríamos ir al salón de juegos en el centro comercial —dije, con cuidado de mantener mi voz seria—. A ustedes los niños les encanta el salón de juegos, ¿no?

Bella parpadeó.

—¿El salón de juegos?

Su voz chilló cuando habló, y no pude evitar reír.

—Estoy bromeando, por supuesto. —La mirada en su cara no tenía precio, y me reí de nuevo—. Me pregunto... ¿alguna vez has tenido la oportunidad de pasear por el casco antiguo en esta época del año?

—No paseo mucho —dijo Bella con ironía.

—Bueno, me encanta simplemente caminar por esa zona. Está a poca distancia a pie desde aquí. Las tiendas son interesantes cualquier día, pero durante la temporada navideña todas las vidrieras están decoradas. Los comerciantes intentan superarse entre sí con quién puede crear el escaparate más decorado. —Ella parecía desconcertada, y me sentí cohibido—. ¿Eso es aburrido?

Ella me miró por debajo de sus pestañas.

—No, eso suena muy bien, en realidad.

—También hay una pequeña tienda que tiene el mejor chocolate caliente que he probado en mi vida... y todo bañado en chocolate.

**~0~**

Para mi gran placer, Bella parecía disfrutar genuinamente del paseo por la parte más antigua y pintoresca de la ciudad. Se tomó su tiempo, contemplando todos los detalles de las vidrieras, a menudo señalando algo que le llamaba la atención.

—Mira. Esos son pingüinos —dijo, riéndose encantada de la disposición en miniatura, pingüinos deslizándose de los tejados cubiertos de nieve.

En mi experiencia, era algo raro encontrar a alguien que no tuviera una capacidad de atención limitada. Admitiré que yo también era culpable de ese comportamiento: el constante ir, ir, ir, con la cabeza baja y los ojos pegados a mi _smartphone_, pensando en la próxima cosa que tenía que hacer. A veces, sin embargo, era agradable disfrutar de un período sin todo eso, y estaba feliz de que Bella pareciera estar en el momento conmigo en lugar de pensar en todos los deberes que estaba descuidando.

Mientras caminábamos, me sorprendió cuando ella se estiró y me dio unas palmaditas en el brazo para llamar mi atención.

—¡Mira, Edward! Es El Cascanueces. Oh, me encanta esa obra. Me aseguro de verla en la televisión cada Navidad. —En su emoción, no creo que ella se diera cuenta de que había envuelto su mano alrededor de mi brazo y me había tirado a su lado. Sin embargo, yo lo hice, y eso causó que mi sangre corriera caliente por mi cuerpo. Quería envolver mis dedos alrededor de los de ella, pero no quería presionar mi suerte. Ella suspiró de nuevo, su expresión feliz mientras inspeccionaba la vidriera ciertamente impresionante—. Es tan lindo.

—Lo es —murmuré, sin hablar de la vidriera en absoluto.

_**~0~**_

Cuando llegamos al final de la plaza, a la pequeña tienda que había sido mi destino final, disfruté la expresión seria en la cara de Bella mientras trataba de descubrir qué golosina cubierta de chocolate debía obtener. Había una amplia variedad para elegir, la verdad. La tienda había cubierto todo, desde las tradicionales fresas hasta los pastelillos y todo lo que estaba en el medio.

—¡Oh, mira! —exclamó Bella, señalando una de las golosinas del mes: galletas de malvaviscos derretidos con forma de muñeco de nieve—. ¡A Kas le encantaría eso!

En el momento en que el nombre de su hija salió de su boca, los ojos de Bella miraron de inmediato a los míos, la alegría rápidamente reemplazada por una tímida vergüenza. Miró de nuevo al exhibidor, y resistí el impulso de suspirar. Tenía la sensación de que habíamos estado evitando el tema de su bebé toda la tarde.

—Tendremos que ser cuidadosos en el camino de regreso —dije con suavidad—, así no le rompemos su golosina. Pero ¿qué te apetece?

Su sonrisa regresó, aunque era un poco más cautelosa que antes.

—Todo se ve bien. ¿Dijiste que tenían chocolate caliente?

—Vamos a comprar chocolate caliente de todas formas —dije con seriedad fingida—. Pero deberías probar algo más.

Después de un poco más de vacilación, se decidió por una fresa bañada en chocolate blanco, y yo elegí una porción de pastel del diablo cubierto de chocolate.

—Puedo pagar lo mío —dijo Bella rápidamente cuando fui a pagar los artículos que habíamos pedido.

—Bella —gemí, un poco exasperado porque no me había dejado pagar por el viejo juguete de comida rápida que había querido en la tienda de antigüedades por la que pasamos. Era tan antiguo como las precuelas de Star Wars, y habría sido una gran adición a los pequeños juguetes de escritorio y las chucherías que tenía en su escritorio en el trabajo, pero se había negado a dejar que lo comprara.

—Lo siento —dijo ella con un suspiro—. Solo... no soy buena en esto. No sé qué se supone que debo decir y hacer. Esto es... Bueno, quiero decir, esta es técnicamente mi primera cita, así que dame un respiro.

Parpadeé, un poco aturdido por esa admisión. Ella levantó la vista y debió haber visto la sorpresa en mi cara porque miró hacia abajo rápidamente, sonrojándose por la vergüenza.

—No hay reglas, Bella. Pero me gustaría comprar esto para nosotros. Si te hace sentir más cómoda, no pagaré por el muñeco de nieve de Kas.

Ella sonrió levemente y me ofreció un pequeño asentimiento.

—Bueno.

_**~0~**_

Nos sentamos en un rincón acogedor de la tienda, disfrutando de nuestro chocolate y hablando. Para mi alivio, solo tomó un poco de persuasión para que Bella hablara sobre su pasado, que era limitado. Antes de quedar embarazada, no había salido con nadie, alegando que ninguno de los chicos de su escuela le había interesado realmente.

—Mike... Bueno, tampoco me atraía en absoluto. Era... es una persona muy agradable. Un amigo, realmente. —Ella negó con la cabeza, mirando la mesa—. La única razón por la que fui al baile fue porque me sentía mal de que él hubiera gastado tanto dinero en Jess, y parecía que no iba a poder disfrutarlo. Luego... es difícil recordar lo que pasó.

Ella explicó que el ponche tenía alcohol y cómo ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta.

—Tal vez soy uno de esos borrachos tristes... Realmente no he probado la teoría —trató de bromear, pero su tono se desvaneció.

»Pero de cualquier manera, comencé a mirar alrededor del baile y me sentí... no sé. ¿Solitaria? ¿Diferente? Quiero decir, en la escuela secundaria, parecía que todas las personas hablaban sobre quién salía con quién, o de qué chico estaban enamoradas esa semana. —Ella negó con la cabeza, sonriendo tristemente—. Comencé a preguntarme si yo simplemente era anormal porque no miraba a nadie así, y nadie realmente me miraba. Bueno, nadie realmente me _veía_, si eso tiene sentido.

—Lo tiene —le aseguré—. La atracción puede ser muy superficial incluso cuando nos hacemos mayores.

Ella levantó la vista, nuestros ojos se encontraron por un segundo mientras sonreía. Luego pareció preocupada mientras miraba hacia la mesa.

—Cuando llegamos al hotel, él estaba balbuceando. Debería haber entendido que estaba borracho entonces... las cosas que estaba diciendo. Todo está un poco borroso, pero recuerdo que me besó y que no fue bueno, pero tampoco malo. Y solo quería sentirme... normal por un minuto.

Haciendo un pequeño ruido frustrado, apoyó los codos en la mesa, escondiéndose detrás de sus manos por un momento.

—Dios, no soy buena en esto —murmuró—. No debería estar hablando de esto en este momento.

—Yo pregunté —señalé—. Si es difícil para ti hablar, lo entiendo, pero por favor, no creas que no estoy interesado en ti. Tu pasado es parte de quien eres, y sinceramente disfruto de quien eres.

Ella levantó la vista, su expresión dudosa.

—¿Disfrutas del hecho de que soy una niña idiota que se emborrachó y quedó embarazada del novio de su amiga?

El lado de mi boca se torció por la sorpresa. Obviamente, todavía no entendía la situación, pero reconocía su comportamiento por lo que era. Era un último esfuerzo para alejarme, enviarme gritando por las colinas, por así decirlo.

—Mi padre me dijo una vez que él cree que todos estamos siempre a un instante de hacer algo que sacudirá nuestros cimientos. Eso es todo lo que se necesita, un instante, un segundo, para alterar el curso de nuestras vidas para siempre. Todos estamos tambaleándonos en ese borde todos los días. Lo que hace a una persona fuerte o débil, tonta o inteligente, es lo que hace con las cartas que recibe.

Agaché la cabeza hasta que ella levantó la vista, y sostuve su mirada mientras hablaba.

—Mis padres, cuando tenían dieciséis años, eran jóvenes y tontos. No estaban borrachos, y aunque ambos sabían, no fueron cuidadosos. Estaban tan enamorados, pero ambos sabemos que el amor adolescente no es todo lo que se necesita para criar un hijo. Sin lugar a dudas, cometieron su parte de errores, pero, y si alguna vez lo conoces, espero que no le digas que dije esto, mi hermano mayor es un buen hombre, un hombre del que mis padres pueden estar orgullosos. Y aunque lo tuvieron a los dieciséis años y a mi hermana y a mí solo seis años después, han prosperado.

»Eso es lo que veo en ti, Bella. Mucha gente pasa por esta vida simplemente sobreviviendo, por inercia. ¿Tú? Prosperarás. Puedo decirlo. Obviamente, no conozco a tu hija, pero estoy dispuesto a apostar que es una personita maravillosa. Teniéndote como madre, no tengo ninguna duda de eso.

**~0~**

Bella lentamente se sintió un poco más cómoda contando el resto de su historia. Ella siguió mirándome furtivamente, buscando un juicio. Sabía por las historias de mis padres que una de las peores cosas de ser padre adolescente era la forma en que las personas los miraban, como si fueran fracasados y que toda su vida estuviera destinada a ser un desperdicio. En todo caso, eso me hizo admirar más a Bella. También me hizo enojar, y tuve la necesidad irracional de cazar y herir a cualquier imbécil que la hubiera hecho sentir menos. Por lo que me había contado, estaba más cerca de la mala suerte que hubiera terminado embarazada de un chico que ni siquiera le atraía.

Cuando comenzamos a caminar de regreso a la universidad, tuve que reconocer que me estaba enamorando verdaderamente de esta mujer. Quería besarla, pero entendía que ella estaba asustada. Qué cosa más abrumadora: tener una primera cita a los veintiún años con una niña de dos años en casa. No quería asustarla.

A pesar de mi fanfarronería, no tenía mucha más experiencia que ella. No era virgen, pero no había tenido tantas parejas. Como le había dicho antes, costaba mucho para despertar mi interés, tan presumido como sonaba.

Incluso con mi experiencia relativamente limitada con las mujeres, era una historia totalmente diferente con Bella. Por primera vez, todo importaba. Antes, no me había preocupado por besar a una mujer. Había cosas peores en el mundo que el beso fuera menos que estelar. Con Bella, ese pensamiento me aterrorizaba. Tenía miedo de estropear algo tan simple como tomarle la mano, por no hablar de besarla.

Pero algo que también estaba descubriendo con Bella era que cuando la atmósfera entre nosotros se volvía sofocante y embriagadora, a veces era imposible no seguir la dirección del aire.

Esa era la única cosa que podía pensar para explicar mis acciones cuando eché un vistazo y vi que ella se frotaba las manos, tratando de mantenerse caliente. Hice una pausa, tomando sus manos en las mías, formando una barrera protectora contra el frío. Llevándolas a mis labios, soplé aire caliente contra su piel.

Fue uno de esos momentos que, hasta ese punto, solo había leído. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Mis ojos se congelaron en los de ella y me quedé sin aliento, esperando no haber cruzado una línea.

Pero mientras ella me miraba, una expresión tierna y deseosa apareció en su rostro. Al principio, no entendía lo que estaba haciendo cuando se puso de puntitas, con los ojos fijos en mi cara, mis labios. Aunque mis pensamientos estaban rígidos, mi cuerpo sabía qué hacer. Mi cabeza se inclinó hacia abajo a tiempo para encontrarse con sus labios en un beso perfecto, pero casto.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Mel. ACS, Techu, Marie Sellory, cavendano13, Pili, Monica1602, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, Adriu, Lizdayanna, Iza, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, Brenda Cullenn, somas, Adriana Molina, Reno Alvarez, saraipineda44, tulgarita, BellaWoods13, Kriss21, Diana2GT, krisr0405, miop, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Vanenaguilar, Yoliki, jupy, bbluelilas, sandy56, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Tecupi, Katie D. B, LicetSalvatore, Cinti77, debynoe12, alejandra1987, Maryluna, terewee, kaja0507, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	14. Capítulo 14: Outtake: Alice recargada

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Outtake: Alice recargada**

—Corazón, ¿sabes que estoy rompiendo el código de hermano en al menos una docena de formas diferentes ahora mismo? —murmuró mi prometido contra mi oído.

Me acurruqué contra Jasper y simplemente lo miré por encima del hombro, sonriendo. Estábamos tendidos en el sofá de Edward esperando que él regresara de su cita. Bueno, Jasper estaba tendido en el sofá. Yo estaba prácticamente tendida sobre Jasper.

—Hablo en serio, Alice —insistió Jasper cuando ignoré su protesta—. Esto no es legítimo. Los chicos no controlan a otros chicos después de las citas.

—Yo estoy controlando a mi hermano, y tú eres gobernado, ¿recuerdas? —tranquilicé, levantando su mano para poder jugar con sus dedos—. No te preocupes por la reacción de Edward. Me ha conocido toda mi vida. Él sabe que soy entrometida. Si es lo suficientemente idiota como para darle a una persona entrometida la llave de su casa, entonces merece que se entrometan.

—¿Por qué sientes la necesidad de controlarlo? Es un niño grande. Puede manejar una cita solo.

—No estoy tan segura de eso —murmuré, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Tenía la teoría de que la razón por la que mi hermano estaba tan desinteresado en las citas y las mujeres en general era porque podría haber sido la única cosa en la que no era bueno. De alguna manera, me encontré involucrada en su enamoramiento con esta chica. Nunca lo había visto tan... agitado, y quería que funcionara.

Jasper se rio entre dientes, el profundo y maravilloso sonido vibrando contra mi espalda.

—Él está bien —insistió—. Y realmente no deberíamos estar aquí. ¿Qué pasa si la trae a casa? ¿Has pensado en eso? Nada arruinará el estado de ánimo peor que tu hermana y su novio observándote besarte.

Resoplé.

—Está bien, ¿has estado prestando atención a esta historia? Primero que nada, esta chica tardó ¿cuántos meses en aceptar una cita? ¿Crees que se la llevará a la cama tan rápido? En segundo lugar, ¡hola! ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoces Edward? Él se escandalizaría de que incluso pensaras que traería a una chica a casa en la primera cita.

Una vez más, Jasper se rio entre dientes.

—Tienes un punto. Solo digo. A veces las cosas van mejor de lo esperado, eso es todo.

Mirando por encima de mi hombro, le di una mirada de odio.

—Teniendo en cuenta que no te dejé llevarme a la cama durante un mes entero, ¿quiero saber de qué estás hablando?

Me ofreció su sonrisa más encantadora y descarada.

—¿Después de esa desastrosa primera cita? Me sorprendí cuando me besaste.

Y con eso, mis entrañas estaban oficialmente hechas de papilla. Incliné la cabeza hacia atrás, con la intención de besarlo como esa primera noche, pero antes de que pudiera llegar, escuchamos la llave en la puerta. Jasper se sentó, deslizándome de su regazo, así estaba sentada a su lado. Parecía nervioso. Pobre hombre. No era como si no me hubiera dado cuenta de que ceder a mí de vez en cuando significaba que tenía problemas con su mejor amigo.

Cuando Edward entró, pude ver al instante que no tendría que haberme preocupado. Todo había ido mejor de lo esperado. Incluso desde el otro lado de la habitación, podía ver que sus ojos brillaban. Cerró la puerta, completamente ajeno a nuestra presencia, y se apoyó contra ella, mirando al techo con esta pequeña sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Me gustaba observar a mi hermano así, completamente liberado, pero Jasper debió sentirse incómodo porque se aclaró la garganta. Edward miró a su alrededor, confundido pero no sorprendido de vernos sentados en su sofá. Creo que su cerebro debió haber estado en un aturdimiento post-cita.

—¿Alice? ¿Jasper? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—Bueno, tenía que saber cómo salió tu cita, obviamente —le dije, parándome de un salto y yendo hacia él.

Su sonrisa se profundizó.

—Eres un dolor en el trasero, ¿lo sabías?

—Por favor. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Entonces, ¿le gustó el chaleco?

Frunció el ceño, completamente confundido por esa pregunta por un momento antes de recordar que estaba usando algunas de las prendas de Jasper.

—Oh, Alice. Ni siquiera me quité la chaqueta. Hacía frío.

Suspiré.

—Edward, como hermano, a veces eres una decepción.

Después de eso, envié a Jasper por cervezas para poder interrogar a Edward sobre todos los detalles sucios en paz. No pude evitar reírme de él cuando admitió, con esa voz extrañamente incrédula, que ella lo había besado. A él ni siquiera pareció importarle mi diversión a su costa, sino que apoyó la cabeza contra el sofá, mirando al techo de nuevo. Parecía un poco... no sé, como pez fuera del agua, tal vez.

—Creo que me estoy enamorando de ella, Ali —admitió en voz baja.

Resoplé.

—Por supuesto que te estás enamorando de ella, idiota. Te lo podría haber dicho hace semanas.

Me miró, pareciendo un poco perdido.

—¿No es demasiado pronto, demasiado tonto pensar en algo así?

Revolví su cabello juguetonamente mientras él gruñía y se alejaba.

—Ya sabes, para alguien que tiene un conocimiento enciclopédico de una buena cantidad de novelas románticas clásicas, eres extrañamente desconfiado de todo este asunto del amor.

—La ficción no es realidad —señaló.

—El amor no es ficticio —respondí—. Hay una razón por la que hay tantos libros sobre el tema, Edward. El amor es un viaje, no importa qué tipo de amor sea. Tú entiendes la realidad de la situación, y sé que sabes que no debes decirle que la amas ahora, cuando ella apenas está empezando a confiar en ti. Pero es aceptable que reconozcas cómo te sientes.

Hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre eso por un momento. Luego él sonrió.

—Eres muy inteligente a veces, Alice. Supongo que eres mi hermana después de todo.

Poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez, lo golpeé en el hombro.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Kriss21, Techu, saraipineda44, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, ana mel, Katie D. B, krisr0405, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, Lady Grigori, Vanenaguilar, cavendano13, Iza, Vanina Iliana, LicetSalvatore, Pili, BereB, Leah De Call, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Tahirizhita grey pattz, alejandra1987, Yoliki, Cinti77, tulgarita, Tecupi, caresgar26, jupy, MariePrewettMellark, miop, Tata XOXO, Adriu, debynoe12, bbluelilas, Adriana Molina, sandy56, Jeli, kaja0507, freedom2604, DanitLuna, y Hanna D. L.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	15. Capítulo 15: Jessica

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Jessica**

—¿Jessa?

Bajé la vista para encontrar la carita bonita de mi hijastra mirándome.

—¿Sí, Kas?

Arrojó un libro de aspecto bastante grueso en el cojín del sofá a mi lado y se subió. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí, dijo:

—¡Quiero leele una historia a Mikah!

Tuve que sonreír.

A Kas le fascinaban los libros, pero no los libros ilustrados que a la mayoría de los niños les encantaban. Aunque ella no podía leer, podía mirar fijamente las palabras de los libros "de grandes" durante horas. Mike pensaba que se debía al hecho de que ella sabía que se llamaba así por un personaje de libro. A ella le encantaba escuchar la historia, e incluso admitía que me gustaba escuchar la forma en que Bella la contaba.

—Cuando estabas creciendo en mi vientre —le contaría Bella, abrazando a la pequeña cerca de su costado—, no podía esperar para conocerte. Siempre supe que serías muy bonita, como una princesa. Kassandra era una princesa, pero incluso desde temprana edad a ella le gustaba hacer más que ponerse vestidos bonitos. Ella sabía que había un gran mundo ahí afuera y que tenía su lugar en él.

Sonriéndole con adoración a su hija, Bella continuaría:

—Eso es lo que me hizo pensar en ti. Estabas segura, amada y protegida dentro de mí, pero solía pensar que estabas muy impaciente por salir y ser parte del mundo. Al menos, creo que es por eso que siempre me pateaste como lo hiciste, incluso en medio de la noche. Especialmente en medio de la noche, mi pequeña ave nocturna.

Kas siempre se reía en esa parte.

—Entonces, te llamé Kassandra, porque ella hizo muchas cosas y tuvo muchas aventuras. Al igual que tú, princesa. Irás a cualquier lugar y harás cualquier cosa que te propongas.

Y Bella tenía razón. Kas era un alma aventurera. Terca, como Bella, cuando quería algo pero, como Mike, casi nunca se callaba. Aun así, aunque le encantaba estar en movimiento, haciendo lo siguiente, también amaba sus libros, conociendo cada una de las historias a pesar de que todavía no podía leer ninguna de ellas. Eso era puramente de Bella.

Cuando Kas comenzó a "leerle" al pequeño Mikey, miré a mi hijo y me pregunté quién sería.

Fue una patada en el culo, en perspectiva. Todo mi punto de vista había cambiado. Ahora que tenía un hijo propio, me sentía mal por lo impaciente que había sido con Bella en el pasado.

Decir que todo había sido un gran lío era quedarse corto. En un minuto éramos adolescentes y la vida iba a ser un sueño. Íbamos a crecer para hacer grandes cosas. Mike y yo íbamos a casarnos y viviríamos felices para siempre. Al siguiente segundo, la realidad nos alcanzó terriblemente. Todos tuvimos que crecer, enfrentarnos a la realidad de que la vida no era un cuento de hadas, y yo estaba más que un poco amargada por haber sido forzada a enfrentar eso cuando no era la que había hecho algo malo.

Estuve deprimida durante meses. Me sentía tan justificada en mi ira en ese momento, no me sentía mal por lo mucho que destrocé verbalmente a Bella. Las cosas que le dije a la cara eran atroces. Las cosas que dije a su espalda eran peores. Ella se quedó allí y me dejó llamarla puta y zorra y una serie de cosas no muy amables. Lo único que me dijo fue que lo lamentaba y que nunca quiso hacerme daño.

Sabía que mis amigas le hacían la vida imposible, como si ella ya no estuviera lo suficientemente aterrorizada. En la escuela secundaria, cuando ella tenía que caminar por los pasillos mientras su vientre crecía, secretamente, vengativamente, me alegraba cuando veía la frecuencia con la que tenía que limpiarse las lágrimas.

Lo tenía merecido, o eso pensaba entonces.

Me quejé y la ridiculicé como loca, hasta que un día mi padre finalmente dijo algo que nunca olvidaría.

—Algún día, Jessica Ann, crecerás y entenderás que la supremacía moral no es tan suprema como parece. Sé que estás molesta, pero quiero que dejes en paz a esa pobre chica. Ella tiene suficiente con lo que lidiar.

Mi madre le saltó a la yugular por eso, pero aun así, sus palabras se quedaron conmigo. Creo que ahí fue cuando comencé a tratar de ver más allá de mi ira y mi orgullo herido. Por lo menos, comencé a ver la situación tal como era. Bella estaba muy sola en el mundo, rechazada por nuestros compañeros y menospreciada por la mayoría de los adultos del pueblo. Mike estaba mayormente despistado. La maldad no se acercó a él y, en cualquier caso, él no sabía qué hacer al respecto. Él simplemente como que siguió así. Y sabía que todavía me miraba con grandes ojos de enamorado. Él no miraba a Bella de esa forma.

Con el tiempo, entendí que esto fue tan accidental como estas cosas podrían ser.

Creo que fue tal vez cinco meses después de que Kas nació que siquiera hablé con Mike de nuevo. Era un día soleado, y él estaba en el parque, sentado solo en una mesa de picnic con un portabebés a su lado y su pequeña hija en sus brazos. No iba a detenerme, pero la expresión de su cara me llamó la atención.

Parecía devastado.

Así que me senté, y empezamos a hablar. Finalmente me contó que Bella se iba a llevar a Kas a la ciudad. Todos sus amigos le decían: "Amigo, anotación, puedes seguir con tu vida", pero él no lo veía de esa manera. Todos pensaban que debería sentirse aliviado, incluso sus padres, pero él no lo estaba.

—No sé qué se supone que debo hacer —gimió entre sus manos—. Apesto. Apesto como padre y, obviamente, apestaba como novio. No sé cómo hacer nada bien —se quejó.

Tal vez sentí pena por él, pero después de eso comencé a verlo más a menudo. Entonces, con el tiempo, estábamos juntos otra vez.

Yo sería la primera en decir que mi marido... podía ser un poco despistado a veces. Él trataba con tanta fuerza ser bueno en... todo. Trataba de ser un buen hijo, un buen padre, un buen marido. Oh, había ocasiones en que fracasaba rotundamente en todos los frentes, pero tenía buenas intenciones, y estaba aprendiendo. Lento pero seguro, él estaba aprendiendo, y por todos sus defectos, era un hombre bueno y amable.

En ese entonces, cuando lo encontré en el parque, estaba enojada con Bella por hacer su vida más difícil. Hice las paces por el bien de Kas; ya que realmente, ¿todo el asunto de la madrastra resentida funcionó bien para alguien? Aun así, hubo muchas veces en los últimos años que me frustré con Bella y el efecto que tenía en la vida de Mike.

¿Ahora que tenía al pequeño Mikey? Lo entendía.

Me avergonzaba de la forma en que actué cuando todo se derrumbó: como si Mike y Bella hubieran arruinado mi vida. En realidad, se habían encontrado en una mala situación que descarriló totalmente todos sus planes para el futuro. Cuando Bella apartó a Kas de Mike, lo único que vi fue cómo lo había lastimado al hacerlo. _¿Cómo se atreve ella?,_ pregunté una vez. _¿Cómo se atreve a quitarle la bebé a su padre?_ Pero ahora, entendía que no se trataba de mí, no se trataba de Mike, y no se trataba de Bella. Se trataba de Kassandra. ¿Criar a Kassandra aquí? ¿Donde los compañeros de Bella la ridiculizaban y sus mayores la desaprobaban? No, había muchas más oportunidades para ambas en la ciudad, una oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo. Una oportunidad de ser algo.

Y luego, estaba la supuesta superioridad, como lo señaló mi padre. Yo pensaba que era mucho más inteligente que Bella, yendo a la universidad como se suponía, siendo una estudiante de honor. Yo también tenía un plan. Iba a graduarme con mi licenciatura y entraría directamente a mi maestría. Quería ser abogada.

Todavía quería ser abogada, pero esos sueños estaban en pausa durante al menos otro semestre. Todo lo que tomó para descarrilar mis planes fue meter la pata con mis pastillas anticonceptivas durante unos días. Y, una noche, cuando Mike y yo nos pusimos un poco juguetones cuando estábamos lejos de casa, él obtuvo un preservativo de una de esas máquinas de los baños de las gasolineras y, lo siguiente que sabes, dos líneas azules en la prueba de embarazo.

En algún lugar en el fondo de mi mente, recordé educación sexual y cómo no se suponía que compráramos preservativos de esas máquinas porque a menudo estaban vencidos o instaladas debajo de los conductos de ventilación que afectaban la eficacia.

_Bla, bla, bla._

Supongo que todos seguíamos creciendo. Si Mike podía esforzarse tanto cuando estaba como pez fuera del agua, y Bella podía trabajar muchísimo a pesar de toda la mierda que le habían entregado, yo podía admitir cuando me había equivocado. Mientras más vida vivía, más me daba cuenta de que todo era un gran lío. Nada era simple. La vida de nadie era fácil, y el hecho de que tuviera que lidiar con compaginar a mi familia, la madre de Mike y Kas y Bella para la Navidad, que estaba a solo unos días, no era tan frustrante como yo lo hacía ver. Todos tenían desafíos.

Aunque no era mala con Bella, sabía que podía ser un poco brusca. Prometiendo cambiar eso, cuando ella vino a recoger a Kas, intenté iniciar una conversación. Fue un poco incómodo al principio, y ella parecía confundida por mi repentino interés en ella, pero finalmente lo logramos.

Hablamos sobre la escuela y nos compadecimos de los diversos tipos de compañeros de clase que normalmente se encontraban en un aula universitaria: el insufrible sabelotodo, el que hacía demasiadas preguntas, etc.

—Entonces, no hay escuela, la universidad está cerrada durante la semana, y no tuviste a Kas anoche. Apuesto a que no sabías qué hacer contigo —bromeé a la ligera.

Para mi sorpresa, Bella se sonrojó.

—Yo um... quiero decir, me mantuve ocupada —murmuró ella, mirando a otro lado.

El chisme era un... vicio mío. Estaba trabajando en ello, pero todavía tenía un sentido araña cuando se trataba de saber cuándo había una historia que contar.

—¡Bella! ¿Tuviste una cita?

Puede que chillara un poco. Había pasado un tiempo desde que había tenido algún chisme femenino. Principalmente, había estado saliendo con otras mamás, que solo sabían cómo hablar sobre sus hijos, o con mis amigas de la escuela, quienes sabía que estaban, en silencio, decepcionadas por el hecho de que había parido un niño en lugar de entrar directamente a mi carrera.

Bella estaba renuente, pero finalmente le saqué la historia. Parecía que estaba enamorada de un hombre... nada menos que un profesor.

—No tengo idea de cómo él me aguanta —gimió ella entre sus manos. Capté la idea de que ella no tenía suficientes amigas para hablar de este tipo de cosas si se estaba sincerando conmigo—. Soy tan cambiante con él. Quiero decir... nunca he... nunca he querido algo como esto —admitió con voz suave—. No sé cómo quererlo, y estoy tan asustada de estar haciendo lo incorrecto.

Unos meses atrás, me hubiera sentido un poco exasperada: cómo la chica no había tenido una cita en todo este tiempo, no podía comprenderlo. Ahora entendía. Por mucho que amara a mi esposo, a veces lamentaba mi decisión de quedarme con él. ¿Era realmente el hombre con el que quería criar a mi hijo? No era un pensamiento completamente lógico, sin Mike, no tendría a Mikey en absoluto, pero ahora que estaba aquí, pensaba que mi hijo se merecía lo mejor de todo, incluyendo el mejor padre.

Yo amaba a Mike, pero The Beatles podían irse a la mierda; el amor estaba lejos de todo lo que necesitabas.

—Confía en ti, Bella. En todo lo que piensas es en lo que es mejor para Kas, así que estoy segura de que el hecho de que lo hayas dejado entrar tanto en tu vida dice mucho sobre el tipo de persona que es. —Dije esto no solo para consolarla, sino para consolarme. Después de todo, la difícil situación con los hijastros era que, inevitablemente, el pequeño Mikey iba a ser afectado de alguna manera por la persona con quien Bella terminara.

—No se lo presentaré a Kas hasta que esté segura —dijo con decisión.

Tuve que reírme un poco de eso.

—No creo que exista algo como completa seguridad en esta vida.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, Tata XOXO, Pili, Marie Sellory, sandy56, Pam Malfoy Black, Kriss21, DanitLuna, saraipineda44, LicetSalvatore, cavendano13, Lizdayanna, Liz Vidal, Monica1602, Lady Grigori, somas, Leah De Call, BereB, krisr0405, kaja0507, tulgarita, lunaweasleycullen14, Cinti77, freedom2604, miop, Brenda Cullenn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, patymdn, caresgar26, Tecupi, MariePrewettMellark, Adriu, terewee, Yoliki, Mel. ACS, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, debynoe12, Vanenaguilar, Katie D. B, Tereyasha Mooz, Maryluna, jupy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	16. Capítulo 16: Charlie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Charlie**

—Papá, en serio. Estás arruinando mi vida en este momento.

Tuve que sonreírle a mi hija y luego tuve que resoplar porque toda la situación era demasiado graciosa como para no hacerlo.

Bella nunca fue una adolescente dramática.

Cuando ella vino a vivir conmigo a la edad de diecisiete años, seguí esperando que algo malo pasara, y que ella mostrara esa actitud molesta, insolente, que se creía con derecho a todo, que la mayoría de los otros adolescentes habían perfeccionado.

Sobre todo, Bella era callada. Ella nunca me dio ningún problema, y después de un tiempo, dejé de esperarlo.

Ahí es cuando la vida te muerde el trasero, justo cuando has bajado la guardia.

Toda esa... cosa no fue divertida, ni siquiera un poco. Lo que era divertido era la posición en la que me encontraba ahora.

Mi hija era adulta con una hija propia, y finalmente me encontré en la posición que todo padre temía desde el día en que su bebé nació.

Bella tenía su primer novio.

—Simplemente no entiendo por qué no me lo dijiste, Bells —argumenté, manteniéndome firme. Puede que ella hubiera crecido, pero tenía que saber que el trabajo de un padre de proteger a su hija nunca terminaba. El hecho de que ella no me hubiera contado sobre este tipo hizo sonar las alarmas en mi cabeza.

Ella gruñó, claramente exasperada conmigo.

—¡Porque sabía que harías esto! Está lo suficientemente nervioso por conocer a Kas. ¿Quieres que conozca a mi hija y mi padre el mismo día? ¿Quieres darle un ataque al corazón?

—Oye —protesté, levantando ambas manos en un movimiento apaciguador—. Vamos. ¿Qué tan bueno podría ser para ti si él está asustado por una niñita y por mí? —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Estás segura de esto, Bella? ¿De él? Porque sabes, no puedes simplemente estar metiendo y sacando gente de la vida de Kas. Eso no es justo para ella.

Sus ojos se ensancharon y la forma en que me miró... casi me estremecí.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Realmente me dijiste eso? —Su risa era amarga—. Todo lo que hago, todo lo que he hecho durante años es por ella. ¿Crees que eso va a cambiar porque esto es lo único que he querido para mí en... bueno, alguna vez?

No esperó a que respondiera, sino que se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la sala de estar, alzando a Kas y llevándola a la habitación para cambiarla. Después de un minuto, la seguí con la cola entre las piernas.

—Lo siento —gruñí a regañadientes—. Ya debes saber a esta altura que ser padre no te impide decir estupideces.

Eso me valió una sonrisa, y cuando ella levantó la vista, supe que me había perdonado. Luego ella entrecerró los ojos ligeramente.

—Aun así no te vas a ir, ¿verdad?

—Ni de chiste —dije con firmeza, cruzando los brazos mientras me apoyaba en la puerta.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no discutió más. En lugar de eso, volvió a centrar su atención en Kas, que estaba haciendo pucheros, indignada por el hecho de que Bella la estaba peinando con coletas.

—Mami —se quejó ella—. ¡No! —Ella trató de alejar las manos de Bella de su cabeza.

—Vamos, Kas. ¿Solo esta vez? Te ves tan linda así —intentó Bella.

Solté un resoplido, extendiendo mis brazos hacia mi nieta.

—Kas se ve linda cubierta de lodo de la cabeza a los pies, ¿no es así, bebé?

Saltando con entusiasmo desde su posición en el tocador directamente a mis brazos, Kas asintió con ferviente acuerdo. Se aferró a mi cuello y miró a su madre con ojos grandes e inocentes.

—Soy bonita —dijo ella seriamente.

Bella sonrió y le revolvió el pelo.

—Está bien, tú ganas. No puedo pelear con los dos de todos modos, y sí, eres muy bonita tal como eres, bebé.

Puse a Kas en el suelo y ella se acercó a su caja de juegos, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse mientras Bella se sentaba en el borde de su cama, volviendo su atención a su propio cabello. Era extraño ver a mi hija tan nerviosa por la llegada de alguien.

—Es solo que creo que tienes muchas otras cosas en que pensar —retomé la línea de conversación de antes—. Aún no has resuelto lo que vas a hacer cuando Angela se mude el próximo mes. ¿Cómo vas a pagar el alquiler?

Ella entrecerró los ojos de nuevo.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Edward?

—Bueno... —Ah, demonios, nunca había sido bueno en este tipo de cosas—. Estaba pensando, tal vez podrías reconsiderarlo. Tú y Kas deberían venir a casa conmigo, Bella. Sería una cosa menos de lo que preocuparte.

—No —dijo ella sin rodeos.

No había esperado nada más, así que resistí el impulso de suspirar y discutir con ella. Bella no era nada si no terca. Nada más que la completa indigencia la pondría bajo mi techo de nuevo, lo sabía, pero tenía que dejar la oferta en la mesa. Ella tenía que saber que tenía opciones.

—Kas, ven a hacerme compañía aquí para que tu mamá pueda arreglarse —llamé a mi nieta. Ella me sonrió y se puso de pie, corriendo y escalándome como el pequeño mono que era. Me reí entre dientes, sosteniéndola en mi costado mientras caminábamos de regreso a la sala de estar. Se sentó en mi regazo, mirando la televisión conmigo, con sus pequeñas manos en mi cara. A ella le gustaba sentir mi bigote, y no me importaban sus manos sucias, así que funcionó.

Mirando a mi nieta, recordando todo lo que Bella había pasado, me pregunté si alguna vez entendería este asunto de ser padre. Era más que un poco enloquecedor. Incluso cuando Bella no estaba conmigo, me preocupaba de haber hecho lo incorrecto al no perseguir a su madre cuando me dejó. Pero Bella nunca pareció guardarme rencor por eso.

Cuando ella se había mudado conmigo, cuando era adolescente, yo estaba fuera de lugar. Claro, me había preocupado por ella antes, pero si algo sucediera entonces, habría estado al cuidado de Renée. Como dije, Bella no era una adolescente dramática, pero me preocupaba lo solitaria que parecía ser. Por mucho que detestaba el día en que un chico idiota viniera a tocar la puerta, también me preguntaba si era anormal que Bella no pareciera estar interesada en salir con alguien cuando el resto de los niños estaban interesados en nada más que eso.

Entonces, cuando el chico Newton la invitó al baile, como amiga, la alenté.

Sí, mira cómo resultó eso.

Pensé que sabía cómo se sentía un corazón roto después de que Renée se fuera, llevándose a Bella con ella. Nada dolía más que tener que escuchar llorar a mi hija de dieciocho años casi todas las noches. Ella intentó ocultármelo, trató de decir que estaba bien y que nadie le hizo pasar un mal momento, pero yo sabía mejor que eso. Lo que debería haber hecho era enviarla con su madre, no porque la quisiera lejos de mí, sino porque la habría protegido de todas las miradas críticas y comentarios mordaces.

El problema era que Renée no era mucho mejor que los adolescentes.

Decir que ella estaba decepcionada de Bella era una subestimación. Todo era tan hipócrita, ya que habíamos tenido a Bella cuando Renée tenía diecinueve años. La relación de Bella con su madre ahora estaba mejorando, pero todavía estaban bastante distanciadas.

Cuando Kas nació, éramos solo los médicos y yo allí con Bella. Oh, Mike estaba allí, en la sala de espera, el debilucho hijo de puta, pero éramos solo nosotros dos cuando llegó el momento de la verdad. Eso decía mucho de lo aterrorizada que estaba Bella, que me dejó estar allí, me dejó que le sostuviera la mano.

Después, cuando todo el trabajo de parto y el dolor habían terminado, fue el momento más agridulce que había experimentado en toda mi vida. Allí estaba mi pequeña, y se veía tan joven entonces, todavía era una niña que no tenía por qué llamarse adulta, mucho menos madre, con su pequeña hija recién nacida en sus brazos. La expresión del rostro de Bella estaba tan completamente sorprendida, tan llena de amor, que me quedé absolutamente congelado por la belleza del mundo, y por ese segundo, pensé que las cosas podrían funcionar a pesar de todo lo que tenían contra ellas.

Entonces el labio inferior de Bella comenzó a temblar, y antes de darme cuenta, ella estaba sollozando.

—Papi —susurró, y la palabra me sobresaltó porque no me había llamado así desde que tenía seis años—. Por favor, dime que puedo hacer esto, por favor, dime que ya no arruiné su vida por... —No pudo continuar, pero lo entendí. Tenía miedo de que todos tuvieran razón, y su vida no sería nada, de que sería una madre horrible solo porque era joven. Maldije a Renée de nuevo por poner esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Tal vez Renée no era la única, pero ella era su madre. No se suponía que ella le dijera cosas así a su hija.

Entonces, aunque tenía mis dudas y mis preocupaciones, puse mi brazo alrededor de ella y de la bebé, y le dije que ser una buena madre era principalmente sobre el corazón. Bella era una de las almas más amorosas y bondadosas que me había encontrado. Ella se había ocupado de su madre y de mí hasta cierto punto. Si alguien podía hacerlo, joven y sola como ella estaba, era Bella.

Tal vez finalmente hice algo bien como padre ese día, porque mis palabras parecieron tranquilizarla. Besó la frente de su hija y le hizo una promesa.

—Tal vez no hayamos tenido el mejor comienzo, pero estaremos bien.

Y yo hice la promesa de protegerlas tanto como Bella me lo permitiera.

No había sido capaz de protegerla de Mike Newton, y ella no me dejaría meterme con el chico como yo tan desesperadamente quería. Si hubiera tenido la oportunidad cuando ella tenía dieciocho años, habría cumplido con mi deber, hubiera aterrorizado a cualquier chico que quisiera salir con mi niña. Si ella pensaba que algo había cambiado solo porque era adulta, a Bella le esperaba una gran sorpresa.

—Quédate aquí —me siseó cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta, y se fue corriendo antes de que pudiera escuchar mi resoplido burlón.

_Improbable, Bells._

—Hola, Edward. Yo…

Antes de que ella pudiera continuar, el hombre en la puerta se agachó y la besó. Me ericé. El imbécil ni siquiera podía dejarla hablar sin empujar su lengua por su garganta. Elegante.

—Hola —dije en voz muy alta, poniendo mi mano contra la jamba de la puerta y llenando el espacio. El hombre dio un paso atrás, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sí, ese hijo de puta sabía que era culpable.

Bella suspiró.

—Edward, este es mi papá, Charlie. Vino inesperadamente.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Bella hace las mejores enchiladas de pollo de este lado del sur de California.

Haciéndome una mueca, Bella asintió hacia el hombre afuera.

—Papá, este es Edward Cullen. Es profesor en la universidad donde trabajo.

Profesor, ¿eh? Sabía que Bella había incluido ese pequeño detalle para impresionarme, pero mientras miraba al chico, solo tenía más preguntas. Él se aclaró la garganta, tratando de fingir que no estaba tan desconcertado como yo sabía que estaba.

Bueno, bien. Aterrorizar, como dije. Será mejor que se dé cuenta que Bella no solo era una presa fácil.

Él ofreció su mano.

—Un placer conocerlo, señor Swan.

Tomé su mano y la apreté mientras la estrechaba. Firmemente.

—Es jefe Swan. —Bella me miró con furia y yo sonreí inocentemente—. Pero puedes llamarme Charlie.

—Claro. Charlie.

Antes de que alguien pudiera interrumpir el silencio verdaderamente incómodo, se escuchó el sonido exagerado de una niña muy pequeña gruñendo mientras intentaba atravesar mis piernas y las de Bella para ver qué alboroto se estaba perdiendo. Una vez que había emergido frente a Bella, miró hacia arriba, estudiando a este extraño con ojos curiosos.

Agachándose, Bella la levantó.

—Esta es Kassandra. Kas, ¿recuerdas que hablamos de Edward?

Kas asintió solemnemente.

—¡Eres espedial! —proclamó ella.

Los labios de Edward se curvaron, arriba y abajo, como si no estuviera seguro si debía reír o no. Luego le ofreció la mano a la bebé.

—Es un placer conocerte, Kassandra.

Ella estudió su mano, perpleja por un momento, antes de poner en esta el juguete que había estado cargando y extender sus brazos, envolviéndolos alrededor de su cuello.

—¡Hola!

Obviamente se sobresaltó, pero automáticamente puso su brazo alrededor de la bebé, abrazándola con fuerza para que no se cayera.

—Tengo algo para ti —dijo él, sosteniéndola en un brazo mientras sacaba la otra mano, que hasta ese momento estaba detrás de su espalda. Con una sonrisa, le ofreció a Kas uno de los dos artículos en su mano, una piña cortada en forma de margarita.

—Ooooh —arrulló Kas, tomando la golosina y examinándola.

—Y para ti —dijo con una sonrisa, dándole a Bella la otra cosa que tenía en la mano. Parecía una fresa bañada en chocolate blanco.

Me ofreció una sonrisa tentativa.

—Lo siento, señor... Charlie. Si hubiera sabido que estaría aquí, me habría preparado como corresponde.

Oh, él pensaba que era un hombre encantador. Interesante.

_**~0~**_

Tenía que darle crédito al chico, estaba haciendo todos los movimientos correctos. Él no ignoró a Kas, como mucha gente lo haría. Tampoco le habló de forma condescendiente. Bella siempre le hablaba a su hija como si fuera una adulta en miniatura, y Edward parecía estar de acuerdo en ese punto. Parecía divertido por ella, que era mucho mejor que molesto. Si hubiera actuado como si ella solo fuera un obstáculo que tenía que sortear para llegar a Bella, le habría dado una patada en el trasero.

Después de la cena, Bella llevó a Kas al baño. Ella me advirtió que fuera amable y lo fui. Le pregunté amablemente qué quería un hombre de treinta años con una jovencita y una bebé.

Podía decir que él estaba molesto, pero contestó todas mis preguntas con honestidad, por lo que pude ver.

Él fue amable. Amable, inteligente, responsable y no combativo sobre mis preguntas verdaderamente intrusivas.

A regañadientes, lo señalé con un dedo.

—No las lastimes —exigí, sabiendo que era lo suficientemente inteligente como para leer entre líneas. Sabía que todos los padres decían que matarían a cualquiera que lastimara a su bebé, pero yo lo decía en serio, maldita sea. Ella había pasado por suficiente. Y cualquiera que hiciera llorar a Kassandra, ya sea este tipo nuevo o el idiota de su padre, iba a pagar.

Edward solo asintió, la expresión en su rostro era absolutamente seria.

—No lo haré —dijo, y sacó otro pequeño peso de mi pecho cuando me di cuenta de que había dicho las palabras como si estuviera jurando su vida.

Cuando Bella trajo a Kas de regreso un momento después, me despedí, decidiendo que podía dejarlos solos por al menos parte de la noche. De todos modos, Kas había llevado un montón de sus cosas a la sala de estar para presumir a su nuevo amigo.

Mientras conducía a casa, reflexioné que la paternidad era el viaje más loco. A pesar de que este tipo Edward parecía agradable, definitivamente mejor que ese cabeza hueca de Mike, y que me había preocupado por mucho tiempo que Bella siempre estuviera sola, también me preocupaba esta nueva relación de ella. ¿Cómo funcionaría? Las primeras relaciones no funcionaban muy a menudo, y no quería ver que le rompieran el corazón.

Supongo que era el deseo de todos los padres. Quería construir un cascarón protector alrededor de mis dos chicas para que nada volviera a herirlas, pero al mismo tiempo, sabía que Bella no lo habría aceptado.

Todo lo que podía hacer era estar orgulloso de la extraordinaria mujer y madre en la que se había convertido, confiar en que podía tomar sus propias decisiones y siempre prometer estar allí para recoger las piezas si algo salía mal.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer. 😊¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Tata XOXO, debynoe12, Lizdayanna, sandy56, patymdn, cavendano13, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Lady Grigori, Techu, Pili, saraipineda44, Pam Malfoy Black, Cinti77, Marie Sellory, Leah De Call, Adriu, Katie D. B, Adriana Molina, DanitLuna, krisr0405, tulgarita, somas, caresgar26, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Vanenaguilar, Esal, Tecupi, terewee, miop, Yoliki, Brenda Cullenn, lunaweasleycullen14, jupy, LicetSalvatore, freedom2604, y Maryluna.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	17. Capítulo 17: Katie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Katie**

Oh, sabía que debería haberme dado la vuelta. O golpeado. O... hecho algo más que lo que estaba haciendo.

Pero era tan... bonito.

Siempre había sido una especie de observadora de personas. Como aspirante a escritora, pensé que tenía que serlo. Puedes aprender mucho, ver mucho observando a la gente.

Además, tenía una razón totalmente legítima para estar merodeando fuera de la puerta del profesor Cullen. Y técnicamente hablando, no era mi culpa que él hubiera dejado la puerta abierta cuando su novia estaba de visita. Y realmente no era mi culpa que hubiera decorado su oficina de tal manera que pudiera ver todo lo que estaba sucediendo en su sofá.

Oh, no era tan indecente. Era innegablemente privado, pero me habría ido a la mierda si hubieran empezado a hacer... eso...

Lo haría. Juro que lo haría.

Todo era muy inocente, en realidad. Estaban sentados uno junto al otro en el sofá, la cabeza de ella apoyada en el hombro de él, la cabeza de él apoyada contra la de ella. Sus dedos estaban entrelazados mientras hablaban en voz baja.

—¿Por qué es tan importante para ti? No hay nada de malo en especializarse en algo que podría ser lucrativo —decía la mujer.

—Tienes razón, pero también quiero que te des cuenta de que tienes opciones. —El tono del profesor Cullen era suave, y él pasó las yemas de sus dedos por la línea de su cuello mientras hablaba—. Creo que tendrás éxito sin importar lo que elijas hacer.

Él levantó la cabeza, colocando sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de ella para poder inclinar su cara hacia arriba para que lo mirara.

—En cuanto a por qué es tan importante para mí... ¿no lo sabes ya, tontita? Tu felicidad es muy importante para mí. Sé con certeza que hacer algo que te apasione es sumamente importante. Quiero eso para ti.

Oh, Dios mío. Me estaba sintiendo toda embelesada. No era de extrañar que ella alzara la cabeza, presionando sus labios contra los de él. Era un beso de tipo dulce, extrañamente tranquilo. Si Eric me dijera ese tipo de mierda, lo estaría montando tan rápido, que su pantalón estaría abajo antes de que él pudiera decir una palabra.

El mejor cumplido que Eric me había hecho era más bien algo como: "¡Buen trabajo, Katie! Mi novia es la mejor jugadora de videojuegos de la historia".

Pero eso es lo que obtengo por salir con un geek en lugar de un intelectual.

La chica suspiró cuando terminó el beso, y el profesor Cullen parecía preocupado.

—¿Qué pasa? Pareces molesta por algo.

—No estoy molesta —dijo ella rápidamente—. Solo... me gustaría que esto fuera más equitativo.

—¿Esto? ¿Te refieres a nuestra relación?

—Yo apenas me las arreglo con mis cursos, tú eres un exitoso profesor. Tienes una cuenta de ahorros. Has viajado. Has estado cara a cara con Charlie y sobreviviste sin que él amenazara tu vida —enumeró con los dedos

—También tengo un fondo fiduciario —dijo él jovialmente—. Bella, nuestras situaciones fueron muy diferentes. No puedo medir mi éxito según tus estándares más de lo que puedes juzgarte por lo que he logrado. Hemos tenido oportunidades y desafíos muy diferentes... y tuve una década entera para llegar a donde estoy. —Se rio entre dientes—. Tú has hecho cosas increíbles con lo que te dieron. En todo caso, diría que eres la más fuerte.

Él se frotó la nuca, pareciendo un poco vacilante antes de decir lo siguiente.

—En cuanto a tu padre, apenas sobreviví a ese pequeño encuentro. Mis padres no son tan bruscos, por otro lado, no tienen ninguna razón para serlo. Ellos te amarían sin importar lo que pase porque yo... —Sopló una ráfaga de aire—. La única razón por la que no te he preguntado si te gustaría conocer a mis padres es porque no quiero que te sientas presionada. Mi familia es muy cariñosa, pero creo que puede ser abrumadora. Les preocupa que he estado solo mucho tiempo. Están... muy entusiasmados con nosotros.

—¿De verdad?

Él se rio de nuevo.

—No suenes tan incrédula. —La forma en que le acariciaba la mejilla era encantadora.

—Dijiste que no quieres que me sienta presionada. ¿En qué? —preguntó ella.

Él frunció los labios, trazando la línea de los de ella con la punta de su dedo.

—No sé qué tan serio nos tomas —dijo finalmente en voz baja.

Por un segundo, ella no contestó, y creo que tanto él como yo estábamos esperando con el aliento contenido. Finalmente, ella levantó la mano de él, jugando con sus dedos.

—Todavía no sé lo que estoy haciendo...

—Yo tampoco —murmuró él—. Esta también es mi primera relación real.

—Sé que me tomó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión sobre ti, y me alegro tanto de que me hayas esperado. Eres muy paciente conmigo. —Levantó la mano de él, y presionó la palma contra su cara, mirándolo—. No voy a huir de ti. No quiero huir.

Él levantó su otra mano para acunar su rostro con mayor plenitud, su sonrisa amplia, e incluso en el espejo podía decir que sus ojos brillaban de felicidad. Sus besos entonces fueron mucho más serios, más profundos, y se abrazaron.

—¿Esto está bien? —lo escuché susurrar sin aliento y noté que su mano había vagado hacia abajo, y sus dedos estaban acariciando el costado de su pecho.

—Sí —le susurró ella, cambiando de modo que sus piernas estuvieran sobre su regazo.

Esa fue mi señal. Me alejé en ese momento, como me prometí que haría. Podría pedirle al profesor Cullen una recomendación para este programa de escritura al que quería entrar más tarde.

El día de San Valentín se acercaba rápidamente, y aunque estaba segura de que iba a ver muchos, muchos momentos cursis de San Valentín, uno o más de ellos provendría de mi novio, apostaría a que no vería nada tan romántico como lo que acababa de presenciar.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** DanitLuna, debynoe12, cavendano13, lunaweasleycullen14, patymdn, Pili, Liz Vidal, Marie Sellory, Pam Malfoy Black, somas, Iza, Katie D. B, Vanenaguilar, Leah De Call, Techu, Tahirizhita grey pattz, Isabelfromnowon, Lizdayanna, krisr0405, terewee, jupy, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, tulgarita, Kriss21, Diana2GT, sandy56, Adriana Molina, Brenda Cullenn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Jeli, anybella, Esal, miop, LicetSalvatore, Lady Grigori, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, freedom2604, Maryluna, y MariePrewettMellark.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	18. Capítulo 18: Rosalie

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Rosalie**

—¡Edwah! ¡Edwah! ¡Mira! ¡Tienes que ayudar! ¡Tienes que ayudarme a encontrar un huevo!

Observé, algo desconcertada, cuando Edward, el meticulosamente pulcro, se arrodilló en el suelo embarrado para poder estar más a la altura de la cara emocionada de la niña.

—¿Necesitas mi ayuda?

Ella asintió con entusiasmo.

—Yo soy muy pequena. ¿Qué pasa si están en los áboles?

Él se rio, e incluso yo tuve que reprimir una sonrisa.

—Sinceramente, dudo que mi madre pusiera huevos en los árboles, Kas.

—¡Po favor! —rogó ella, rebotando en su lugar.

Mi cuñado, a veces, demasiado serio estaba completamente perdido. Esta niña podría haber pedido la luna y Edward habría sacado su billetera.

Y mi marido habría ido a buscar la escalera...

—¿Qué hay de mí, Kas? ¿Qué pasa si quiero buscar huevos? —preguntó Emmett, fingiendo hacerle un puchero.

—¡Tú también, Emma! —dijo, saltando y agarrando la enorme mano de Emmett en la pequeña de ella.

Cuando me reí, mi esposo me miró.

—¿Quieres venir, nena? Vamos a cazar conejos.

Casi al instante, la cara de la niña se arrugó y comenzó a llorar.

—Noooo. No lastimes a los conejitos.

—Buen trabajo, Emma —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Diviértete.

Su sonrisa decayó, y odié eso. Odiaba la frecuencia con la que yo hacía que esa pequeña v arrugada apareciera entre los ojos de Emmett. Él me había estado observando como un halcón todo el día. Deseaba poder decir que no necesitaba hacerlo, pero los dos sabíamos que hoy la pasaría mal.

—Puedo quedarme contigo, Rose. No es gran cosa —dijo, acercándose para que solo yo pudiera escuchar sus palabras. Edward estaba ocupado tratando de calmar a la niña de todos modos.

—Solo ve, Emmett —dije molesta ahora. Antes de que él pudiera discutir, me puse de pie y me alejé, necesitando estar sola.

Llegué al estudio de Carlisle y me encerré. Era un espacio tan relajante. A veces podía perderme, mirando los cuadros en la pared. Todos parecían contar una historia que no lograba entender. Era agradable no tener que pensar en otras cosas mientras intentaba encontrar la historia en las imágenes, la forma en que estaban conectadas.

Después de unos minutos, el nudo en el centro de mi pecho se aflojó, y sentí que podía respirar de nuevo.

Odiaba ser tan amargada, pero no sabía cómo evitarlo. Intentaban ocultarlo a mi alrededor, pero me di cuenta de que toda la familia estaba eufórica por tener un niño cerca otra vez. Es por eso que Esme había tirado la casa por la ventana, organizando esta pequeña búsqueda de huevos de Pascua para entretener a la bebé.

Tal vez era una estupidez, pero yo quería ser la que le diera a los Cullen su primer nieto.

La forma en que Edward miraba a esa chica y a su bebé, eso simplemente no iba a suceder. Qué conveniente que esta chica viniera con un paquete familiar. Qué típico de Edward ir de ser soltero a tener todo lo que yo quería y por lo que trabajé durante años.

Sabiendo que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que alguien, además de mi marido, notara mi ausencia, respiré hondo y me dirigí de nuevo hacia la sala de estar.

Antes de que pudiera llegar allí, oí mi nombre y me detuve frente a la entrada de la cocina, escuchando.

—Yo, um —tartamudeaba la chica, Bella, hablando con mi suegro—. ¿Le dije algo malo a Rosalie?

—Oh, Bella —dijo Carlisle con un suspiro—. No, no creo que hayas dicho nada malo. Rosalie es muy cautelosa con las personas nuevas.

¿Cautelosa? Bueno, Carlisle siempre había sido muy benévolo. Y obviamente, Edward no le había contado a su pequeña novia gran parte de mi historia.

No podía evitar mi molestia. Edward sabía que yo pensaba que era tonto, jugando con una niña estúpida cuando él era capaz de atrapar a la mujer que quisiera. Bella era tímida y sencilla y...

Bueno, simplemente no lo entendía.

Pero no tenía que ser tan fría. En mi fuero interno, lo sabía. Edward y yo no éramos exactamente los mejores amigos, pero me preocupaba por él. Él era feliz. Eso es todo lo que debería haber importado.

Los Cullen... todos pensaban que entendían mi frialdad. No lo hacían. No completamente. Ni siquiera Emmett, a pesar que de todos, él merecía saber la verdad.

Por mucho que odiara reconocerlo, tenía que admitir que gran parte de mi actitud hacia Bella provenía del hecho de que la envidiaba.

Veía mucho de mí en su situación, pero ella era muy, muy diferente a mí.

El día después de conocer a su padre, Edward vino a casa.

A Emmett le divirtió lo pálido que su hermanito estaba solo por de hablar del encuentro. Mientras tanto, yo estaba pensando que hubiera sido bueno tener un padre tan protector como el de Bella.

Mis padres, cuando se enteraron de que estaba embarazada, dijeron que me desheredarían si no me hacía un aborto.

Esa era la parte que Emmett no sabía. Después de mucha presión por parte de ellos, y el hecho de que, a diferencia del padre de la bebé de Bella, Royce era un completo y total imbécil, me hice un aborto.

Y ahora no podía tener un bebé.

Tal vez los dos no estaban conectados. Tal vez lo estaban. De cualquier manera, Emmett merecía saberlo.

Fuertes brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cintura, y suspiré. Hablando de Emmett.

Dejé que me guiara de vuelta a la sala de estar. Me tiró en el sofá, y con sus brazos a mi alrededor, me sentí un poco mejor. Por un minuto, lo dejé calmar toda la culpa y la amargura mientras besaba un lado de mi cabello.

—Tal vez... —comenzó él, y cuando vaciló, me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo serio. Emmett nunca pensaba en sus palabras, excepto cuando estaba a punto de decir algo que no estaba seguro de que me gustaría—. Tal vez es hora de hablar sobre la adopción, Rosie.

Me tensé en sus brazos y él se apresuró a continuar.

—Sé que estás preocupada. Pero solo mira a Edward. Él obviamente está loco por esta niña. Los niños no tienen que ser biológicos para que sean parte de la familia. Mis padres amarían a cualquier personita nuestra. —Sus brazos se apretaron a mi alrededor—. Y yo también.

Por un minuto, cerré los ojos.

Sí, me encantaría sentir a un niño, creado por el amor que compartía con el hombre que ahora me abrazaba con tanta fuerza y cuidado, creciendo dentro de mí. Quería ver una mezcla de nuestros rasgos en una carita.

Pero más que eso, quería ser madre. Quería ver a Emmett de la mano con nuestro hijo, siendo llevado alrededor del césped para buscar huevos de Pascua.

Antes de poder permitirme aceptar una variación de mi sueño, tenía que decirle la verdad a mi esposo. Era justo que él supiera... Tal vez todo este dolor que habíamos pasado los últimos siete años era mi culpa.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** DanitLuna, Lizdayanna, cavendano13, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, sandy56, Pili, ana mel, krisr0405, alejandra1987, Iza, lunaweasleycullen14, Leah De Call, Lady Grigori, Cinti77, anybella, patymdn, Katie D. B, Yoliki, somas, Tata XOXO, Vanenaguilar, Techu, terewee, tulgarita, Kriss21, freedom2604, miop, Fallen Dark Angel 07, bbluelilas, Esal, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, Adriana Molina, Marie Sellory, debynoe12, Tecupi, Brenda Cullenn, JELI, caresgar26, Maryluna, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	19. Capítulo 19: Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Bella**

Necesitando pensar en cualquier cosa excepto en Economía por unos pocos segundos, levanté la vista. La sangre fluyó caliente a través de mí, calentando mis mejillas, y mis labios se curvaron automáticamente en las comisuras.

No creía que alguna vez me acostumbraría a la vista. Sentado frente a mí, con su cabeza inclinada y su bolígrafo rojo moviéndose sobre uno de los ensayos que tenía en una enorme pila frente a él. Él era tan guapo. Sus ojos estaban fruncidos en el medio, y podía ver que estaba un poco molesto. En cualquier momento, se quejaría de que al montón de estudiantes de primer año de este año no deberían haberle permitido pasar a segundo año de la escuela secundaria, mucho menos a la universidad.

Claro, otras personas de mi edad estaban yendo a los bares locales en este momento, pero yo prefería esto. Era pacífico, más paz de la que alguna vez pensé que tendría. Y la felicidad, Dios mío.

No era que no fuera feliz antes. Tenía a mi bebé y me estaba abriendo camino en el mundo, lento pero seguro. Solo tenía pocos amigos, pero eran incondicionales contigo, pasara lo que pasara.

Por otro lado, estaba Edward.

Edward.

Lo que me sorprendió al principio fue que realmente parecía verme.

Supongo que nunca entendía. A veces los chicos me miraban y veían alguna característica arbitraria que disfrutaban, lo que suponía que era halagador, y decidían que querían una cita. Con Mike, cuando llegué al pueblo, era solo que era una chica que no había conocido antes. Era nueva cuando él había conocido a todas las demás chicas la mayor parte de su vida. No teníamos nada en común entonces. Lo único que teníamos en común ahora era que ambos pensábamos que nuestra niña era la bebé más bonita e inteligente del mundo.

Era posible que fuéramos parciales.

Pero Edward no se me acercó con una conversación para tratar de seducirme y una sonrisa arrogante. Lo primero que me preguntó, después de que nos presentaron, fue cómo llegué a elegir esta universidad para estudiar, qué estudiaba, por qué, y así sucesivamente.

Sabía que estaba interesada prácticamente desde el primer día, pero me dije que estaba loca. Fue raro. Como si todas esas hormonas que pensaba que me faltaban se activaran a la vez. No sabía qué hacer conmigo misma. Él era dulce, interesante, encantador, y tan malditamente guapo, invadió mis fantasías sin mi permiso.

Parecía que no podía dejar de pensar en él.

No había sido justa con él, ni de cerca. A pesar de que yo tenía muy claro desde el principio que no estaba buscando una cita, le di falsas esperanzas. Cuando él pasaba, buscaba su atención, y no fue casualidad que termináramos almorzando al mismo tiempo y en el mismo lugar.

Durante tres meses, dejé que me llevara más profundo para huir ante la más mínima mención de que podríamos existir fuera del edificio de administración y de la pequeña cafetería. Tenía miedo, en primer lugar. Él se había convertido en este pequeño nicho, una muestra de lo que podría ser estar con alguien. Nunca había tenido conversaciones como esta, donde podíamos hablar durante horas sin quedarnos sin palabras. Nunca nadie me había mirado de la forma en que él lo hacía, y nunca me había sentido tan... no lo sé, emocionada de solo verlo.

No quería que la burbuja explotara.

Pero sabía que tendría que lidiar con la realidad más temprano que tarde, y él no ignoraba mi situación a esa altura, la forma en que hablaba era lo suficientemente lógica, así que acepté una cita. Una parte de mí estaba segura de que saldría huyendo cuando finalmente se diera cuenta de que yo no era tan interesante como se había imaginado. Estaba nerviosa y asustadiza. Quiero decir, ¿qué mujer adulta no sabía qué hacer consigo misma en una cita? Patético. Y luego hice todo lo posible para deshacerme de la fantasía que él había imaginado sobre mí y cómo me quedé embarazada.

En la mayoría de los días, pensaba que mi historia no era tan mala como parecía. ¿Ese día? Realmente me sentía tan estúpida e inmadura como todos los chismosos en casa me hicieron sentir.

Él no huyó, y por una vez, no rechacé el impulso increíblemente intenso que tenía de besarlo.

Normalmente, agonizaba con cada decisión, pero una vez que tomaba una, era casi fácil cumplirla. Cuando elegí darle a él, darnos a "nosotros", una oportunidad, simplemente no podía dejar que se filtrara en todos los aspectos de mi vida al instante. Quería. La mayor parte de mí estaba tan enamorada, que quería lanzarme con todo lo que tenía a lo que fuera en lo que nos estábamos convirtiendo.

Pero había que pensar en Kas.

Mi bebita.

Cuando me di cuenta que estaba embarazada... bueno, devastada no era una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte. Tuve un vistazo de la reina del drama adolescente en mí, porque seguro como el infierno sentí que el mundo se había acabado, e incluso podría haber gemido que quería morir. Toda la primera semana estuve aturdida, deseando con todo lo que tenía que esto fuera una pesadilla y despertar en la vida que recordaba.

Luego estaba el doctor Snow, explicando con suavidad las cosas que podía y no podía hacer, podía y no podía comer. Recuerdo claramente el momento en que me golpeó, este amor tan feroz que literalmente me estremecí bajo su poder. Independientemente de cómo había sido concebida, sin importar la situación, ella era mi bebé. Ella estaba creciendo y era real dentro de mí, completamente indefensa ante lo que quisiera someterla.

Desde ese momento, nunca pasó un segundo en el que no me diera cuenta de que mi vida ya no era mía. Cada decisión que tomaba para mí, la tomaba para ella. Kassandra no tenía otra opción. Ella tenía que vivir con las consecuencias de mis acciones, buenas o malas, sin importar qué.

Lo que significaba que, si estaba cometiendo un error con Edward, ella sufriría junto conmigo.

Durante otro mes y medio después de esa primera cita, estuve agonizando por la decisión. Cuando no tenía a Kas y unas cuantas veces durante mi hora de almuerzo, salimos y él me enamoró cada vez. Se sentía extrañamente como todos mis libros clásicos, como si me estuvieran cortejando, él era tan paciente y dulce conmigo. Pero cuando se iba y el rubor desaparecía de mis mejillas, me ponía ansiosa.

Para su crédito, Edward nunca me presionó. Con cuidado, buscó más información, preguntando más sobre Kas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, y parecía realmente interesado, pero todavía no estaba segura.

Las personas a mi alrededor, mis amigos e incluso Jessica, sorprendentemente, me animaron a que me arriesgara. Me sentía frustrada porque no podían entender. Angela era dulce pero estaba distraída, absorta en planes improvisados de boda y el bebé. Jake solo quería verme feliz. Él no tenía hijos, realmente no podía entender. Tampoco creía que Jessica y Mike pudieran entender porque se tenían el uno al otro para apoyarse, y porque Mike era un poco más relajado con las personas que traía a la vida de nuestra hija.

Sabía que era estúpido de mi parte frustrarme con ellos —cómo podrían entender mis miedos si no hablaba de ellos— pero lo estaba. ¿Por qué no podía vagar en este limbo donde podía tocar la felicidad con Edward y seguir manteniendo a mi bebé protegida?

Pero hacía mucho tiempo aprendí que criar a una bebé no era sobre las lecciones que le enseñaba con mis palabras. Casandra lo veía todo. Ella aprendía cómo tratar a las personas, cómo tratarse a sí misma, observándome.

Edward había dejado muy claro que él estaba comprometido con nosotras, nos quería. Él era serio. Quería todo el paquete que venía conmigo, y aunque se había abierto repetidas veces a mí, yo no estaba compartiendo todo de mí, mi vida, con él.

No era justo para él mantenernos en este limbo. O tenía que dejarlo ir, o tenía que dejarlo entrar. Si solo para enseñarle a mi hija qué era lo correcto en una relación, tenía que hacer lo correcto con Edward.

El día que le presenté a Kas, todo salió mal. Mi papá apareció y no se iba. Después de haber sometido a Edward a la interpretación de Charlie Swan de la Inquisición española, se fue, y casi al instante, Kas decidió que iba a ser difícil. Ella estaba necesitada de la constante atención de él, sabía que se estaba mostrando, y fue desobediente en repetidas ocasiones cuando le dije que hiciera algo. Incluso peleó conmigo cuando le dije que guardara sus juguetes y cuando fue hora de ir a la cama. No fue bonito.

Para cuando Edward estaba listo para irse, yo estaba lista para llorar. Estaba segura de que nunca volvería a saber de él ahora que había probado la realidad con la que vivía. Él me había visto estresada hasta los límites de mi paciencia, había visto a Kas en su peor momento, e incluso tuvo que enfrentar a mi sobreprotector padre.

Pero afuera de mi puerta, con sus manos, como siempre, tan inexplicablemente tiernas y suaves en mi cara, levantó mi barbilla. Su beso fue, como siempre, reverente, y me sentí querida. Esperanzada.

—_Ella es increíble —susurró—. En verdad. Y tú eres... no puedo decirte lo que me hace, Bella. Ver este lado tuyo... —suspiró y me sonrió, sus ojos brillaban en la luz de mi porche._

_Tuve que reírme._

—_¿Qué? ¿Cansada y muy cerca de gritarle a una niña pequeña? Vamos. Sé serio._

_Él se había reído entre dientes._

—_No se supone que la vida sea un picnic. Lo manejas mejor de lo que te das crédito._

—¿Bella?

La voz de Edward me sacó de mi ensoñación, y eché un vistazo para encontrarlo mirándome fijamente con sus labios ligeramente fruncidos y sus ojos brillando con diversión.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—En ti —dije con sinceridad, hacía mucho había pasado el punto en el que las cosas así se sentían ridículas pero imposibles de no decir.

Sonrió y se puso de pie, caminando alrededor de la mesa y extendiendo su mano hacia mí.

—Necesito un descanso, y como obviamente no estás estudiando...

Sonriendo, dejé que me ayudara a levantarme. Solo dimos unos pocos pasos antes de que estuviéramos envueltos el uno en el otro, justo allí en la entrada. Cuando Kas estaba con Mike, me resultaba difícil mantener mis labios para mí. Llámalo compensar el tiempo perdido, pero besarme con mi novio era una de mis cosas favoritas para hacer.

A veces deseaba que besar a Edward fuera algo en lo que pudiera especializarme.

Suspiré en su boca, deleitándome con la forma en que sus labios me hablaban sin palabras y las yemas de sus dedos provocaban pequeños escalofríos mientras pasaban por mi columna. Todavía un poco tímida al respecto, mis manos se posaron en su cintura, dudando por un momento antes de deslizarlas en los bolsillos traseros de sus jeans, agarrando su trasero y acercándolo a mí.

Edward gimió contra mis labios y se inclinó hacia adelante, con una mano contra la pared de repente me encontré presionada. Su beso fue más insistente, y al instante estaba más hambrienta de él. Nuestros labios se movieron con más fuerza, las lenguas un poco más agresivas cuando se encontraron.

Con un jadeo salvaje, Edward terminó nuestro beso, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Yo estaba respirando con la misma dificultad, parpadeando con confusión porque no entendía lo que acababa de suceder, por qué se detuvo. Volví a levantar la cabeza, ansiosa por volver a lo que estábamos haciendo, pero él se apartó un poco.

—Bella, necesitamos... necesito... —Respiró hondo y abrió los ojos, sonriéndome con cautela—. Solo dame un momento.

Me tomó un momento darme cuenta de lo que estaba mal. Cuando lo hice, sentí que mis mejillas se calentaban y el deseo me inundaba.

Edward tenía la paciencia de un santo. Si uno contara desde la primera cita, habíamos estado juntos casi cinco meses. Aun así no me había presionado. Principalmente, tomaba mis indicaciones, permitiéndome dictar qué tan rápido nos movíamos físicamente, lo cual... bueno, no era rápido.

Era tímida e inhibida como cualquier adolescente ingenua cuando se trataba de todo eso. Con él, lo quería, pero no tenía las palabras para pedirlo. No sabía cómo tocarlo sin sentirme como una idiota. La forma en que Edward me tocaba siempre era una expresión de cómo se sentía, tierno y cariñoso. Siempre preguntaba antes de intentar rodear una base que aún no habíamos explorado y nunca parecía molesto cuando yo dudaba.

No estaba ciega. Sabía que él me deseaba. No ocultaba su deseo, pero tampoco abordaba el tema.

Y no podía negar que lo deseaba. Lo hacía desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Sin embargo, el sexo era una posibilidad casi aterradora para mí.

Había enfrentado la mecánica básica del sexo el tiempo suficiente para concebir un hijo... una vez.

No me acordaba mucho de esa noche. Mike comenzó a besarme y mis inhibiciones estaban notablemente ausentes. No estaba pensando en absoluto, solo sintiendo. No fue increíble, pero fue agradable. La forma en que me tocó fue agradable. Se sintió bien. Torpe y titubeante, pero no malo.

Honestamente, estaba confundida en cuanto a lo que estaba sucediendo cuando Mike comenzó a subir mi vestido. Todo terminó antes de que pudiera comprender realmente lo que estaba pasando.

Cinco minutos torpes y borrachos, y habíamos creado una vida.

Antes de Mike, no hubo nada. Por veintiún años, todo lo que sabía de entregar mi cuerpo a otra persona eran unos manoseos sin gracia y besos con la boca abierta.

Edward había reescrito todas mis experiencias y expectativas sin ayuda. Donde las manos de Mike apretaron al azar, los dedos de Edward acariciaban. Era erótico y fenomenal... y siempre me dejaba con ganas de más, preguntándome por más.

Muy lentamente, habíamos explorado más.

El sexo era muy diferente al simple toque. Confiaba absolutamente en Edward con mi cuerpo, pero no podía evitar recordar lo que el sexo me había costado la primera vez. Amaba a mi hija y no la cambiaría por nada del mundo, pero mi vida había sido completamente destruida. No pensaba que podría soportar que las piezas que había juntado tan meticulosamente volvieran a caer de golpe.

Sin embargo, lógicamente, sabía que no tenía por qué ser así. Estaba tomando anticonceptivos, lo estaba haciendo desde poco después de que Edward y yo empezamos a salir. Y estaba lista.

Colocando mis manos en la parte baja de su espalda para que no pudiera alejarse tan rápido, me obligué a mirarlo a los ojos. Sabía que estaba sonrojada y me sentía muy tonta, pero de alguna manera encontré las palabras.

—No quiero parar esta noche.

Se quedó sin aliento, sus ojos se volvieron oscuros y amplios mientras me miraba. Él atrapó mis labios en un lento y dulce beso antes de hablar.

—¿Estás segura?

Deslicé mis manos debajo de su camisa, necesitando sentir su piel para afirmarme.

—Sí —dije en un susurro, inclinando mi cabeza hacia arriba para presionar un beso en su barbilla y en la comisura de su boca—. Te amo y te deseo.

Esas palabras no eran tan aterradoras como me había imaginado, no cuando solo eran un hecho.

Y su sonrisa de respuesta habría ahuyentado cualquier nervio. Era radiante. Hermosa. Él acunó mi cara en sus manos.

—Oh, Bella. Te amo. Mucho.

Fue sorprendentemente fácil después de eso. Este momento, esta noche, era solo sobre nosotros.

Después de cinco meses de una lenta construcción, habría sido fácil apresurarse. Aunque tenía la tentación de arrancarle la ropa —mi pasión por él a veces era sorprendentemente intensa para mí— Edward tomó el control del ritmo. Me alegré, porque aunque no era virgen, seguro me sentía como una.

Acostándome en mi cama, él movió sus manos sobre mí, tranquila y lentamente. La forma en que me desnudó, como si estuviera desenvolviendo algo precioso, me hizo sonrojar y sonreír con tanta fuerza que me dolían las mejillas. Creo que solté una risita. Estar enamorada de él me hacía marear.

Me sentí un poco ridícula cuando estuve completamente desnuda, recostada en la cama con él mirándome como si fuera una maravilla natural del mundo, o algo así. Casi no podía comprender cómo podía mirarme así, de la misma manera que yo lo miraba a él. Porque cuando me miró, tan desnuda como estaba, y pasó el dorso de sus dedos por mi mejilla, por mi cuello, rozando mi pecho, él era hermoso, insondable, etéreo.

Ese idiota con la bolsa de plástico en esa película lo tenía todo mal. Fue un momento como este lo que me hizo darme cuenta de que el mundo estaba lleno de tanta belleza que casi no podía respirar.

Aunque nunca había estado más segura de nada en mi vida, cuando sus manos llegaron entre mis piernas, jadeé y mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Me sentía como una niña estúpida hasta que él se inclinó para besarme, todos sus movimientos suaves mientras sus dedos entraban en mí. Me tomó solo unos segundos antes de que le devolviera el beso, solo un pequeño puñado de minutos antes de que no me importara si era ridícula la forma en que gemía y me retorcía bajo su toque.

Me llevó al orgasmo con sus dedos dentro de mí y su boca cerrada sobre mi pezón. Sabía que era porque probablemente no me vendría durante la parte del sexo real. Edward siempre pensaba en ese tipo de cosas.

Él estaba sonrojado y sonriendo mientras me besaba.

—Eres tan hermosa —me susurró al oído unos minutos después. Se movió, y sentí lo duro que estaba. Cuando se colocó sobre mí, estiré una mano entre nosotros, tomando su longitud entre mis manos. Era una sensación increíble, cómo estaba caliente en mis manos, piel suave estirada sobre arcilla, firme y flexible a la vez.

—Te amo —murmuró contra mis labios cuando estábamos piel a piel.

—Te amo —le respondí, sintiéndolo en mi entrada. Mi garganta estaba tensa por los nervios, pero mi cuerpo pedía ser llenado. Por él. Solo él.

Encajamos. No debería haberme sorprendido, pero lo hizo. Era uno de esos momentos en los que pude respaldar la idea de que todo sucedía por una razón. Si todo lo que había pasado, todas las partes a las que mi vida me había llevado, me trajeron a este punto, entonces no me arrepentía de nada. Tal vez Edward no era mi primera vez, pero era mi primero en todo lo que importaba, al menos cuando se trataba de relaciones.

Decían que el hogar era donde estaba tu corazón, y mi corazón, para bien o para mal, le pertenecía a él. A Edward y a mi hija. Si los tenía a ellos, tenía el mundo.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, Katie D. B, Tata XOXO, Pam Malfoy Black, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, Leah De Call, DanitLuna, Pili, Vanina Iliana, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Mel. ACS, sandy56, Diana2GT, patymdn, lunaweasleycullen14, saraipineda44, krisr0405, Vanenaguilar, Brenda Cullenn, Yoliki, jupy, somas, tulgarita, Fallen Dark Angel 07, caresgar26, Tecupi, miop, bbluelilas, debynoe12, Marie Sellory, Kriss21, Cinti77, Adriu, alejandra1987, freedom2604, Maryluna, kaja0507, y terewee.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	20. Capítulo 20: Señora Cope

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Señora Cope**

La mejor parte de mi trabajo era observar a la gente.

Había algo en un carrusel que hacía que incluso los adultos se sintieran como niños otra vez. Me encantaba ver el brillo en los ojos de cada hombre, mujer y, por supuesto, los niños pequeños que cruzaban mi línea. Algunas cosas eran simplemente atemporales.

Para hacer que todo fuera más dulce, el carrusel en el que trabajaba estaba en medio de un centro comercial. Me gustaba mucho ver a la multitud de familias, amigos e incluso adolescentes revoltosos que pasaban día a día.

Mis hijos mayores creían que estaba loca por aceptar este trabajo, pero fue la mejor decisión que pude haber tomado. Tenía que hacer algo en mis años dorados.

—When I was just a little girl, I asked my mother what will I be...

Tarareé mientras el carrusel se detenía y mis risueños pasajeros saltaban de los caballos de colores brillantes. Puse especial cuidado en vigilar a mi viajera más frecuente, una niña con coletas y dos dientes delanteros faltantes, mientras corría hacia la salida.

—Despacio, Tia —le advertí.

—Lo siento, señora Cope —cantó y se detuvo para saludar a su padre. El hombre levantó la vista de su computadora portátil el tiempo suficiente para sonreír, saludar con la mano y asegurarse de que su hija estuviera en una pieza antes de volver a teclear.

Una vez que se cerró la puerta de salida, me dirigí hacia la fila de personas que esperaban para subir a continuación. Era una fila más pequeña que con la que había tratado la mayor parte de la mañana, probablemente debido al hecho de que era la hora del almuerzo, y la mayoría de las personas estaban en el patio de comidas comiendo algo.

—¡Hola! ¿Estás perdida? ¿Dónde están tu mamá y tu papá?

Eché un vistazo para ver que Tia había ganado una amiga, una niña pequeña que no podía haber tenido más de tres, si eso. Haciendo un gesto hacia la pequeña fila que se había reunido para que esperara un momento, me dirigí hacia las niñas pequeñas, solo para ser interrumpida por el grito revelador de un padre frenético.

—¡Kassandra April Swan!

Oh, Dios mío. Escondí mi sonrisa detrás de mis manos cuando la pequeña Kassandra recibió la amenaza del triple nombre de ambos padres.

Cuando abrí las puertas de entrada, observé por el rabillo del ojo mientras la joven pareja hacía fila. Dios mío, eran una pareja atractiva. Él era alto y guapo, y ella tenía la piel más perfecta que podía recordar haber visto que no pertenecía a un bebé.

La niña que sostenía una mano de cada uno de ellos se inclinó hacia delante, charlando animadamente con Tia. Me reí entre dientes, disfrutando de la yuxtaposición de un lenguaje de niño pequeño un tanto confuso mezclado con el proceso de pensamiento siempre entretenido de un niño de seis o siete años. Sonaba como una conversación, pero no estaba segura de que muchos adultos pudieran descifrar qué se estaba comunicando.

Mientras tanto, la joven pareja parecía estar en una discusión un tanto acalorada.

—No sé por qué estás siendo tan irracional —dijo el hombre. No parecía enojado, pero su expresión era seria mientras miraba a su compañera morena.

—Tengo que pensar en Kas. No puedo simplemente desarraigarnos. —La voz de la madre era un poco más fuerte y sonaba exasperada cuando llegó a mis oídos.

Tia me sonrió mientras mostraba su brazalete de viajero frecuente, y le hice un gesto con la mano. Hizo una pausa, esperando a su nueva amiga. Me dirigí a la pareja, extendiendo mi mano para aceptar el pago de su viaje.

—¿Cuánto cuesta?

—Tres dólares —respondí mientras la madre buscaba en su bolso, pero su esposo le ganó, dándome el dinero y una sonrisa educada.

—Podría haber pagado —escuché a la dama murmurar—. Lo siento, Kas, pero tienes que sentarte con nosotros.

—¡Mami! —gimoteó la niña, estirándose hacia su amiga.

La mujer sonrió y atrajo a la niña a sus brazos, palmeando su hombro.

—Lo sé, bebé. La vida es dura.

—Bella, estoy pensando en las dos, por supuesto —escuché al hombre retomar la conversación—. Estoy seguro de que puedes resolverlo, pero no tiene que tratar de encargarte del alquiler de tu apartamento sola. Te ofrecería alquilar la otra habitación, pero tiene más sentido que ustedes se vengan a vivir conmigo. Es un lugar grande. Kas tendrá su propia habitación.

Traté de no fisgonear mientras ayudaba a los niños más pequeños a abrocharse el cinturón, pero no podía evitar lo que escuchaba. Traté de darle sentido a las palabras, deduciendo que no estaban casados como originalmente había supuesto. Por lo general, lo podía decir. Las parejas íntimas se movían de cierta manera.

Cuando llegué a su fila, la mujer bajó la voz, pero la escuché murmurar las palabras "demasiado rápido" cuando me incliné sobre la niña que estaba sentada frente a ella en el caballo.

Hice una revisión rápida del cinturón de su hija para asegurarme de que estaba bien asegurada cuando el hombre dio su respuesta.

—Esto no es rápido. Mi papá se movió rápido. Tuvo a mi madre frente a un ministro en una semana.

Tosí para cubrir mi risa sorprendida. Era mucho más común en mi juventud, pero era raro escucharlo en esta época.

—¡Tenían dieciséis años! —protestó la madre. Esto tenía todas las características de un especial de televisión, y lo estaba disfrutando demasiado—. Me estás diciendo que se casaron a los dieciséis.

El hombre se rio entre dientes.

—Bueno, no. Pero él la arrastró frente a mi abuelo, que era ministro en ese momento, y declaró que ella era la mujer con la que se casaría.

La mujer soltó un pequeño gruñido, pero estaba divertida. Podía decirlo.

Cuando salí del carrusel para ir a mi puesto, vi que el hombre se estiraba y le acariciaba la mejilla con ternura.

—Por supuesto, si no te sientes cómoda con la idea, puedo ser paciente, pero esto es lo que quiero. No lo ocultaré. —Él le sonrió—. Mi padre tenía razón. Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes.

Por la forma en que lo miró, y por el tono de la conversación, su evidente reticencia, me pregunté si ella "sabía" tanto como él. Por otra parte, pensé que la expresión severa podría ser más alegre de lo que parecía a simple vista. ¿Qué sabía yo?

La canción comenzó de nuevo: _Que Sera, Sera. Whatever will be, will be_. Cuando el carrusel hizo su primera vuelta, vi a la pareja inclinada uno hacia el otro, con sus cuerpos doblados sobre el espacio abierto entre sus caballos, incluso mientras se aferraban a los postes. En la segunda vuelta, vi la amplia sonrisa del hombre antes de que sus labios capturaran los de ella. La niña, por casualidad, miró hacia atrás y se llevó las manos a los ojos para no tener que ver.

Para la cuarta vuelta, se habían separado, y vi la forma en que ella le estaba sonriendo, su expresión tierna y tan enamorada.

Ella sabía. Ella definitivamente lo sabía.

Tarareé junto con la canción, esa sensación encantadora, cálida y suave que hacía que mis labios se curvaran en una sonrisa. El amor tenía ese efecto en mí, suponía. Al verlos, recordé lo que era ser joven, aún descubriendo la vida con mi Walter a mi lado.

Oh, extrañaba a mi Walter.

Pero él se había ido hacía mucho tiempo.

Viendo a la pareja, a punto de embarcarse en cualquier nueva aventura en su vida, mis pensamientos vagaron hacia el caballero mayor que trabajaba en la tienda de galletas solo un piso más arriba. Siempre me sonreía y guiñaba un ojo cuando pasaba por mi puesto para ir a trabajar.

Por alguna razón, siempre me imaginé que él sabría a galletas azucaradas.

Tal vez lo descubriría.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Mel. ACS, Lizdayanna, Pili, Yoliki, Pam Malfoy Black, patymdn, krisr0405, Brenda Cullenn, Katie D. B, saraipineda44, tulgarita, Kriss21, Tahirizhita grey pattz, cavendano13, terewee, caresgar26, Fallen Dark Angel 07, debynoe12, somas, Vanina Iliana, Tecupi, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, Vanenaguilar, Techu, DanitLuna, Maryluna, Leah De Call, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, lunaweasleycullen14, Lady A. Cullen, Marie Sellory, LicetSalvatore, Adriana Molina, kaja0507, alejandra1987, Cinti77, Jeli, miop, Brillo de las Estrellas, freedom2604, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	21. Capítulo 21: Carlisle

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Carlisle**

Mi casa se parecía más a un circo que al habitual lugar ordenado al que estaba acostumbrado, pero eso me parecía bien.

Habían pasado varios años desde que alguien me llamaba desde todas las direcciones de la casa.

—Café, Carlisle. Por el amor de Dios, ¿preparaste el café?

—En una escala del uno al diez, ¿qué tan enojada crees que estaría Alice si no usara esta flor? ¡Es rosa! Papá, ¿no puedes hablar con ella? Ella todavía te escucha.

—Carlisle, alguien echó migajas en todo el sofá de la sala, ¿lo sabías?

—Oh, miércoles. Carlisle, ¿corrió Kassandra por aquí? Lo siento, estoy tratando de mantenerla fuera del camino de todos, pero está emocionada. Rosalie, probablemente es ella la que echó migajas por todas partes, me ocuparé de eso tan pronto como la encuentre. Lo siento.

—Ella está con mi madre en el piso de arriba, Bella. Papá, voy a buscar a Jasper. ¿Necesitas algo?

—¡Papá! ¿Te acordaste de recoger tu traje? ¿Entonces por qué no estás usándolo?

Por un momento mi cabeza dio vueltas, y no estaba seguro de a quién responder primero. Me recordó a los primeros días con mi joven familia. Recordé haber tenido tres niños pequeños reclamando mi atención, mi esposa tratando de decirme algo y sintiéndome momentáneamente abrumado, como si fuera demasiado joven para que todos me miraran con esa expresión de "Papi se encargará de eso".

Pero había pasado mucho tiempo desde que era tan inexperto.

Mirando a cada persona en el orden que habían gritado, respiré profundamente.

—El café está casi listo, querida. Estaré arriba con él en un momento —le dije a mi esposa antes de dirigirme a mi hijo mayor.

—Emmett, eres un hombre adulto. Si no usas tu ramillete y tu hermana decide golpearte, no voy a detenerla. Y, por supuesto, no hablaré con ella. Valoro mi vida, y mi cara es demasiado bonita para ser desfigurada. —Le di una palmadita en el hombro, sonriendo descaradamente.

—Rosalie —dije, girándome hacia donde estaba mi nuera apoyada en la entrada de la cocina—, creo que descubrirás que las migajas son culpa de tu marido, ya que lo vi con un bollo danés antes, y por qué no trajo lo suficiente para compartir con todos, no lo sé.

Me volví hacia la cara más nueva de mi prole, sonriéndole a la novia de mi hijo menor.

—Bella, respira. Kassandra está bien, créeme. Sé que todo esto parece caótico, pero tenemos la situación controlada. ¿Por qué no te unes a Esme arriba? Estoy seguro de que Alice y Rosalie estarán allí en un momento.

Mirando al hombre que, como de costumbre, había gravitado a su lado, le sonreí a mi hijo menor.

—Gracias por la oferta, Edward. Te pediría que consiguieras donas —comencé, y levanté la mano para detener a mi hija antes de que pudiera protestar—, pero estoy seguro de que Alice no apreciaría los dedos pegajosos que crearía, así que no. Estaremos bien. Ve a buscar al novio.

Finalmente, me dirigí a mi hija.

Mi única niña, y mi hija más pequeña, que se iba a casar hoy. Sentí una opresión ahora familiar en mi pecho. El tiempo volaba, ¿no?

—Ven aquí —murmuré, extendiendo una mano hacia ella. Pareciendo un poco cansada, me dejó tomar su mano y llevarla al comedor para poder hablar con ella a solas.

Cuando estuvimos lejos del clamor del resto de la familia, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Respiraciones profundas, Ali. Sabes que planeaste todo esto perfectamente. Va a salir bien. Y para responder a tu pregunta, no, no recogí mi traje, tú lo hiciste, ¿recuerdas? Me lo pondré ahora, si lo prefieres.

Alice cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—No. No, está bien. Hay tiempo, lo sé. Solo estaba... sí.

Me reí entre dientes, atrayéndola para un abrazo.

—Te vas a casar hoy. Está bien estar nerviosa.

Ella me abrazó con fuerza.

—No estoy nerviosa por Jasper, para nada —dijo insistentemente—. Solo quiero que hoy sea increíble. —Ella me miró y sonrió—. El primer día del resto de nuestras vidas, ¿verdad?

—Esa es la idea —acordé—. ¿Por qué no subes? Tus hermanos y yo nos encargaremos de todo aquí.

—Oh, Dios —gimió ella—. No es la mejor manera de calmarme, papá.

Sonriendo con arrepentimiento, la empujé suavemente en dirección a las escaleras y se fue.

Las siguientes horas pasaron en un torbellino de actividad. Los encargados del catering y otras personas de apoyo recibieron instrucciones, se hicieron modificaciones de último minuto, en algún momento, todos nos vestimos, aunque la novia permaneció secuestrada en el piso superior después de que llegó su novio.

Aproximadamente una hora después de haber escapado por primera vez de los brazos de su madre para jugar con Alice, Esme y su maquillaje de "grandes", Kassandra bajó las escaleras, mostrando el lápiz labial con el que alguien la había pintado. Después de que todos la hubiéramos halagado, se olvidó sumariamente mientras ella se "zarandeaba" con Emmett.

Bella me había dicho recientemente que Kassandra pensaba que Emmett era el juguete más genial de la historia... y que la aterrorizaba absolutamente cuando él lanzaba a la niña tan alto en el aire.

Por eso me alegraba de que todavía estuviera arriba con todas las otras chicas. Incluso yo estaba un poco nervioso por lo cerca que la cabeza de Kassandra llegaba al techo. Sin embargo, el sonido de las risitas alegres de la niña era adictivo.

No le llevó mucho tiempo agotarla por completo. Parpadeando con ojos pesados y somnolientos, Kas se acercó a mí, se subió a mi regazo sin decir una palabra, puso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y fue directo a dormir, su respiración era constante y caliente contra mi cuello.

Disfruté el momento, abrazándola y disfrutando de lo mucho que la vida había cambiado tan rápidamente.

Al comenzar nuestra familia tan jóvenes como lo hicimos, los primeros años de nuestro matrimonio se forjaron en el caos. Fue un tipo de desastre feliz, pero estuvimos ocupados desde el amanecer hasta bien después del anochecer, cuidando bebés, arreglando nuestra situación de convivencia y ocupándonos del trabajo y la escuela. Por supuesto, hubo los veinticinco años necesarios que pasamos transportando a un niño u otro a donde fuera necesario.

Pero, durante un tiempo, a medida que nuestros hijos crecían y seguían su propio camino, hubo un extraño silencio en nuestro hogar que alguna vez fue muy ruidoso.

Ahora, aunque todos tenían más de treinta años, mi esposa y yo estábamos constantemente ocupados atendiendo a uno de ellos.

Alice se había estado quedando casi todos los fines de semana desde que Jasper le había propuesto casamiento unos siete meses antes. Jasper, aunque nunca había sido hostil, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo mucho mayor para pasar tiempo conmigo y con mis hijos. Bueno, obviamente, él y Edward habían sido mejores amigos durante mucho tiempo, pero estaba tratando de forjar una conexión más profunda conmigo y con Emmett.

Emmett y Rosalie estaban constantemente en un estado de "momentos difíciles", algunos peores que otros. Aunque estaba mejorando recientemente. Después de tantos años de sufrimiento, y Rosalie finalmente sincerándose sobre su pasado, estaban organizándose, comenzando el largo y angustioso camino hacia la adopción. Esme y yo habíamos estado con ellos en varias instalaciones y agencias hasta ahora, sin un final a la vista.

En mis brazos, Kassandra soltó un pequeño resoplido suave y se movió en su sueño.

Qué maravilloso e inesperado regalo habían sido esta niña y su madre.

Algunos podrían haber pensado que Edward era el hijo más fácil, pero eso simplemente no era cierto. Más bien al contrario, Esme y yo nos habíamos preocupado más por él. Aunque era feliz y exitoso, si pensaba que no veíamos la soledad en sus ojos en los días en que la familia se reunía y él era el que sobraba, estaba muy equivocado.

Hacía varios años, Esme y yo nos habíamos dado cuenta de que quizás no tendríamos nietos. En ese entonces, Rosalie se resistía a la adopción, y sus intentos por concebir no habían conseguido más que tristeza. Alice había insistido y seguía insistiendo en que no quería tener hijos, y Edward parecía estar bien encaminado hacia la perpetua soltería.

—Papá. —Edward llamó mi atención con una voz suave—. Déjame llevarla. La acostaré en mi antigua habitación.

Me puse de pie con cuidado y trasladé a la niña dormida a los brazos de mi hijo. Ella gruñó pero se movió con facilidad, acurrucándose contra él y cayendo de nuevo en un profundo sueño.

Mientras los veía subir las escaleras, tuve que sonreír, mi corazón se calentó por lo natural que Edward era con ella. Él había aceptado la paternidad, tal como era, con más facilidad de la que él mismo se daba crédito. Se preocupaba constantemente, le pedía consejo a su madre, a mí e incluso a Emmett, no queriendo hacer lo incorrecto.

Justo cuando él llegó a la parte superior de las escaleras, Bella apareció. Vi a mi hijo visiblemente sorprendido mientras se empapaba de ella. Ella estaba bastante encantadora, lo admitiré. Nunca había visto su cabello arreglado como estaba, cayendo en ondas por su espalda. El vestido que Alice le había ayudado a elegir era de un azul profundo y destacaba su piel a la perfección.

Pero no habría importado. Edward pensaba que Bella era preciosa, no importaba lo que estuviera usando.

Intercambiaron unas palabras, demasiado bajas para que yo escuchara desde abajo. Bella le sonrió y se puso de puntitas para poder darle un suave beso por encima de la cabeza de mi nieta.

Bueno…

Tal vez ella todavía no era mi nieta, pero lo sería. Si conocía a mi hijo de la manera que creía que lo hacía, el día de su boda no estaría tan lejos.

Pero me estaba adelantando.

La semana pasada, celebramos el cumpleaños número treinta y dos de Edward y el treinta y uno de Alice. Esta semana, acompañaría a mi bebé por el pasillo. La próxima semana, todos ayudaríamos a Edward con la mudanza de Bella y Kassandra.

—Oye, papá, ¿conoces al novio que estaba "zen" hace una hora? Bueno, ahora está subiéndose por las paredes. ¿Me ayudas a calmarlo?

—Estaré ahí en un momento, Emmett.

Sí, la vida era ajetreada.

Pero no la querría de otra manera.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

Muchas preguntaron cuántos capítulos le quedan a esta historia, la respuestas es 4.😢

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Techu, DanitLuna, Tata XOXO, Iza, Kriss21, Leah De Call, LicetSalvatore, Hanna D. L, cavendano13, ariyasy, Liz Vidal, Lizdayanna, Yoliki, Katie D. B, somas, patymdn, Pili, terewee, krisr0405, Maryluna, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Tecupi, caresgar26, Jeli, Adriana Molina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, MariePrewettMellark, debynoe12, bbluelilas, Marie Sellory, Vanenaguilar, lunaweasleycullen14, sandy56, Esal, saraipineda44, Diana2GT, Vanina Iliana, Adriu, jupy, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	22. Capítulo 22: James

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 22: James**

—Esta chica no tiene nada, James. Incluso sus libros están en mal estado —se burló Laurent—. No vamos a sacar más que nuestra paga normal de esto.

Puse los ojos en blanco y me incliné sobre la consola del camión.

—Ese es el problema contigo. No tienes visión. No se trata de dónde se está yendo, sino a dónde va. Revisé la dirección de entrega. Es un lugar pequeño pero está en un vecindario realmente lujoso. —Me reí—. No hay límite en cuanto a lo que puedes conseguir con las piernas abiertas, supongo.

Laurent resopló.

—Tienes razón. Parece como que este —consultó el papeleo—, Edward Cullen pagó la cuenta por esta pequeña mudanza. Qué idiota.

—Lo que sea. Vamos a irnos.

Honestamente, las cosas de esta chica podrían haber cabido en una Ford de buen tamaño. ¿Qué tan perezoso tenías que ser para contratar a una empresa de mudanzas para un trabajo tan pequeño? Y si este Cullen era lo suficientemente idiota como para pagar para consentirla, bueno, suponía que era justo que me dieran un pedazo de esa tarta ya que me rompía el culo trabajando.

Condujimos hasta el lugar, que como dije era pequeño para este vecindario, pero lindo. Sabía que el tipo tenía que ser rico para pagar cualquier cosa en este código postal.

Laurent silbó cuando nos detuvimos en el cordón.

—Hay bastantes personas aquí. Tal vez deberíamos suspender este.

—Nah —dije, golpeándolo en el brazo—. Un pequeño desafío es saludable a veces. Vamos.

Caminamos hacia la casa donde un hijo de puta de aspecto fifí abrió la puerta.

—Todo es bastante sencillo —explicó, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de una bonita morena que apareció a su lado—. Cualquier cosa etiquetada como Bella puede ir al dormitorio principal que está subiendo por las escaleras, directamente a la derecha. —Señaló, aparentemente inseguro de que pudiera entender español. Estúpido—. La habitación de Kassandra está justo al final del pasillo a la izquierda. Y ese horrible sofá que Bella se niega a dejar —se detuvo para sonreírle a la morena que arrugó la nariz hacia él—, puede ir a la sala de juegos, justo por allí.

—Lo haremos, jefe —dije, asintiéndole mientras Laurent y yo nos girábamos para salir por la puerta.

—No estoy tratando de ser tonta —escuché a la morena decirle—. Es solo que... ese fue el primer mueble que compré.

—Lo sé, cariño, solo estaba bromeando contigo.

Bueno, no era eso simplemente precioso.

El primer par de pases en el dormitorio principal, Laurent y yo miramos a nuestro alrededor. Llamé su atención y asentí levemente en dirección a la cómoda. Parecía que había algunos artículos costosos que serían fáciles de agarrar. Esos gemelos parecían caros.

Jodidos gemelos. Negué con la cabeza. Mierda excesiva.

—Yo los agarraré —dijo Laurent mientras nos inclinábamos sobre una caja particularmente pesada—. Tú vigila.

Asintiendo, me moví con cuidado por la casa.

La otra habitación, la habitación de la niña, era la más llena de gente. Una mujer de aspecto mayor sostenía a una niña de cabello castaño en sus brazos. La niña parecía que acababa de tener un ataque de llanto. Su cara estaba toda roja y tenía dos dedos metidos en su boca.

—¿No quieres tu propia cama, Kas? —preguntó la mujer.

—¡No! —gimoteó la bebé. Ugh. Odiaba a los niños—. Mi mami. No la de Edwah.

Riéndose, una mujer más joven y de pelo oscuro se levantó de donde había estado colgando algo de mierda de caricaturas de Disney en las paredes y caminó hacia la niña.

—Oh, Kas. Fíjate, Edward no es tan valiente como tú. Es un gran miedoso. Si tu mami no está allí para protegerlo.

Los dos tipos, armando una cama elegantosa para una personita, se rieron como si fuera la cosa más graciosa del mundo, y retrocedí.

Qué tontería. Si tuviera un hijo, apostarías tu trasero que la pequeña mierda estaría haciendo lo que le dijera o recibiría una paliza.

En la parte inferior de las escaleras, podía escuchar al hijo de puta fifí y a su puta de cabello castaño hablando.

—... estoy preocupada por esta noche. Kas nunca ha dormido en ninguna parte que no sea una cuna en mi habitación.

—Es más saludable que ella se independice un poco de ti, Bella.

Hubo una pausa antes de que el hombre continuara.

—Lo siento. No debería haber dicho eso. No es mi lugar.

—No —dijo la morena con un suspiro—. No. Es tu lugar. Esto solo funcionará si somos compañeros. No es justo que te deje completamente sin autoridad cuando se trata de Kas. Es solo... mucho para acostumbrarme.

—Sé que esto no es fácil para ti —dijo él, todo suave y gentil y... qué maricón—. Ella puede dormir con nosotros por un tiempo si eso es lo que prefieres. No me importa.

—No. No es algo fácil de pensar, tienes razón, pero ya hemos establecido sus expectativas. No sería bueno retroceder ahora. ¿Pero si se asusta?

—Entonces la cama es lo suficientemente grande para tres.

Mierda sensiblera.

Al dar vuelta en la esquina, rápidamente me olvidé de la demostración nauseabunda de un hombre que no controlaba su propio dominio cuando vi una billetera sobre la mesa de la cocina.

Toda abierta.

Y sola.

Bingo.

Justo cuando la tenía en mis manos, de repente me encontré siendo impulsado hacia un lado y luego empujado contra la pared.

—¡Qué demonios!

—Malas noticias, imbécil —gruñó una voz y miré por encima de mi hombro para encontrar que el tipo corpulento que antes había estado en la habitación de la niña estaba justo detrás de mí. Y se veía enojado—. ¿El tipo al que estás tratando de robar? Su hermano es un oficial de policía fuera de servicio. —Tiró de mis brazos hacia atrás y sentí lo que solo podían ser esposas siendo cerradas alrededor de mis muñecas—. Tienes derecho a guardar silencio...

Ah, mierda.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** cavendano13, Kriss21, Lizdayanna, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, DanitLuna, Techu, Lady Grigori, sandy56, alejandra1987 (sí hay), Pili, Tahirizhita grey pattz, krisr0405, Tata XOXO, LicetSalvatore, Katie D. B, Adriu, Liz Vidal, Yoliki, terewee, tulgarita, Esal, patymdn, Tecupi, debynoe12, Fallen Dark Angel 07, somas, Vanenaguilar, Marie Sellory, jupy, lunaweasleycullen14, Pam Malfoy Black, Cinti77, kaja0507, Brenda Cullenn, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, Maryluna, Jimena.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	23. Capítulo 23: Esme

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Esme**

No importaba cuánto crecieran, tener a mis hijos nuevamente bajo mi techo siempre era reconfortante.

Oh, mis hijos. Tal vez fue más fácil cuando crecieron que cuando eran pequeños, pero a veces me asombraba lo mucho que todavía podía preocuparme por ellos. Y cómo, más de treinta años después, me sorprendían constantemente.

Entré en mi sala de estar para encontrar a mi hijo menor dormido en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Bella y Kassandra, de tres años, tendida sobre él. Ella tenía un libro de texto abierto en el apoyabrazos del sofá y lo sostenía firmemente con una mano mientras giraba un mechón del cabello de Edward alrededor del dedo de la otra. Me detuve un momento para admirar la vista.

Había pasado más de un año desde que Bella había entrado en la vida de mi hijo, inesperada pero bienvenida. Hacía poco menos de un año desde su primera cita, y Edward me había confesado que no podía imaginar su vida sin ella nunca más.

Entendía el sentimiento. Todos los adolescentes pensaban que lo sabían todo, y yo pensaba que sabía lo que mi vida tenía reservado para mí.

Y luego conocí a Carlisle.

Romantízalo todo lo que quieras, pero conocer a tu alma gemela a los dieciséis años no fue una situación fácil. Por otro lado, nunca me habían educado para creer que la vida iba a ser fácil.

Y las recompensas fueron más de lo que jamás podría haber imaginado. Mejores.

Bella levantó la vista en ese momento, atrapándome observando a su pequeña familia. Ella dejó su libro y me sonrió.

—Hola, querida —saludé en voz baja, sentándome en el sillón junto al sofá que estaban ocupando—. ¿Cómo es que estás exenta del coma alimenticio?

Ella me dio una mirada irónica.

—Una siesta es algo que solo Kas recibe. —Ella miró hacia abajo, sonriendo con adoración a mi hijo—. Y Edward, supongo. Pero supongo que se la ha ganado. Los finales se lanzarán sobre mí más temprano que tarde. Él hará todo el trabajo después de que se presenten los finales. —Ella me guiñó un ojo—. Entonces dormiré mientras él tiene que leer los trabajos llenos de errores y español incorrecto.

Me reí entre dientes.

—Supongo que todo se equilibra, entonces.

Su expresión se volvió seria.

—¿Lo hace? —se preguntó en voz alta.

Había sido madre el tiempo suficiente para poder decir cuándo uno de mis hijos necesitaba hablar de algo, incluso los que yo no había dado a luz.

—¿Qué tienes en mente, Bella?

Ella suspiró y se volvió hacia mí.

—Pensando en el futuro, eso es todo. Edward habla de que nos casemos.

—¿Eso es algo malo? —pregunté, manteniendo todo juicio fuera de mi tono. Por supuesto que quería ver el día de la boda de Edward. Era, para mí, una conclusión inevitable, pero sabía que Bella tenía puntos de vista diferentes.

—No es algo malo —respondió ella en voz baja—. No puedo imaginar que habrá un momento en el que quiera estar sin él, solo estoy... bueno, estoy preocupada.

—¿De qué?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Kas, por supuesto.

—Bueno, me lo imaginaba —me reí entre dientes.

—Hace surgir muchas preguntas que nunca pensé que realmente tendría que considerar. —La vi sonrojarse escarlata—. Y, honestamente, la que más me atrae es la que... me estoy adelantando mucho.

—¿Como qué? —indagué, divertida por su aparente vergüenza. Para entonces, conocía a Bella lo suficientemente bien como para entender que no se sonrojaba si la situación era realmente seria, así que no estaba preocupada.

—Bueno, estar con Edward... abre automáticamente un montón de planes que nunca... planeé. Pensé que Kas sería hija única, pero es natural pensar que Edward querrá hijos propios.

»Así que ahora tengo todas estas preguntas dando vueltas en mi cabeza —admitió—. ¿Es justo para Kas? Tener un bebé con Edward sería tan diferente a cómo ella fue criada. Él es maravilloso con Kas, pero ¿sería diferente con su propio hijo? ¿Y yo podría...? —tartamudeó, mirándome algo tímidamente—. A veces me pregunto si alguna vez podría amar a otro niño de la forma en que amo a Kas. Lo sé. Eso suena muy horrible. Pero ella es mi niña. Fuimos nosotras contra el mundo durante mucho tiempo.

—No creo que suene horrible —le aseguré—. Y no te equivocas al pensar de esa manera. No amarás a ningún otro niño como amas a Kas. Los amarás a todos de manera diferente. No menos, sino diferente.

Ella parecía disgustada, y me apresuré a continuar.

—Emmett... Bueno, Emmett tuvo una educación muy diferente a la de Edward y Alice. Él era nuestro bebé, y crecimos juntos de muchas maneras. Tal vez fue que éramos muy jóvenes o quizás todos los padres primerizos hubieran cometido tantos errores como nosotros. Es como cualquier otra cosa, vives y aprendes.

—Emmett es un muy buen chico.

Sonreí y asentí.

—Lo es —acordé—. Pero fuimos más duros con él. Creo que estábamos decididos a que fuera perfecto, ya que todos a nuestro alrededor nos decían que fracasaríamos como padres.

Bella se burló.

—Sí. Sé lo que se siente.

—No solo eso, sino que éramos casi indigentes. El padre de Carlisle lo repudió y mis padres no ayudaron. Eventualmente, las cosas se resolvieron y la vida fue mucho más fácil, financieramente, cuando Edward llegó.

»Cuando Emmett tenía unos diecisiete años hasta sus veintitantos, llegó a una etapa un tanto salvaje. —Negué con la cabeza, sonriendo con cariño—. Creo que estaba decidido a ser todo lo que le habíamos dicho que no. Irónicamente, Carlisle y yo estábamos convencidos de que nos convertiría en abuelos antes de los treinta y cinco.

»En fin —agité mi mano—. Creo que lo que trato de decir es que sí, va a ser diferente de un niño a otro. Incluso Edward y Alice, aunque nacieron con un año de diferencia, tuvieron experiencias muy diferentes. Alice estaba muy enferma cuando era pequeña, ya ves.

Los ojos de Bella se ensancharon.

—No lo sabía.

Asentí, recordando con increíble claridad lo impotente que me sentía. Mi bebé. Mi única niña estuvo tan cerca de morir. Su corazón se había detenido en la ambulancia cuando tenía un año de edad.

Rápidamente, alejé el pensamiento.

—No me sorprende. A Edward no le gusta hablar de eso. Él y Alice compartían un vínculo. De cualquier manera, sin embargo, con lo que estaba pasando con Alice, probablemente Edward no recibió tanta atención como un niño pequeño merece.

»Lo veo con cada uno de ellos, los efectos de quién era yo cuando nacieron y a medida que crecía. Pero creo que eso es solo la vida, Bella —dije, extendiendo la mano para darle una palmadita en la suya—. Hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Y creo que mi esposo y yo criamos a tres personas asombrosas. Y tú sabes que creo que Kassandra es increíble. —No pude evitar sonreírle, probablemente demasiado ampliamente—. Debo decir, que no puedo esperar para conocer a cualquier personita que tú y Edward traigan al mundo.

Su sonrisa de respuesta fue tímida.

—Esme, no serías tú si no lo hicieras.

Me reí.

—Lo siento. Para serte sincera, temí por mucho tiempo que Edward siempre estuviera solo. Me preocupaba.

—Bueno, a veces da miedo... lo que siento por él y cuánto ha cambiado la vida en tan poco tiempo. Pero... creo que lo conservaré. —Su sonrisa era maliciosa.

—Entonces —llegó una voz ronca y medio dormida que hizo que Bella y yo nos asustáramos—. ¿Eso significa que si te pido que te cases conmigo, dirías que sí?

Edward abrió un ojo para mirar a su novia, con una sonrisa soñolienta en su rostro.

—Eres tan malo —reprendió Bella.

—¿Hola? No es como si fueras tan silenciosa, y sabes que tengo el sueño ligero —se burló de ella—. ¿Entonces? ¿Te casarás conmigo?

—¿Mañana? —preguntó ella, y entendí que quería decir pronto.

Él levantó una mano de la espalda de Kas para acunar la mejilla de Bella y se rio entre dientes.

—Si pensara que podría casarme contigo mañana, te lo habría preguntado semanas atrás. ¿Te casas conmigo? —preguntó de nuevo, y mi respiración se detuvo.

Bella le sonrió.

—Sí, creo que lo haré.

Sabiendo que probablemente habían olvidado que tenían una audiencia —Edward y Bella eran así de vez en cuando—, me puse de pie y me escabullí en silencio, mirando por encima de mi hombro justo cuando Bella se inclinaba para besar a mi hijo profundamente.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Pam Malfoy Black, Lizdayanna, tulgarita, cavendano13, Rosy Canul, Liz Vidal, Tata XOXO, DanitLuna, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, patymdn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Isabelfromnowon, saraipineda44, Leah De Call, Pili, Marie Sellory, sandy56, Tahirizhita grey pattz, caresgar26, krisr0405, Katie D. B, Adriana Molina, debynoe12, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Brenda Cullenn, Techu, somas, LicetSalvatore, MariePrewettMellark, terewee, Jeli, Adriu, Tecupi, Vanenaguilar, Yoliki, jupy, freedom2604, Hanna D. L, Kriss21, Maryluna, torrespera172, y alejandra1987.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	24. Capítulo 24: Katrina

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Katrina**

Eso era lo peor de tener dieciocho años. Ahí estaba, una semana en las vacaciones de verano _antes_ de mi primer semestre en la universidad, lejos de mi familia por primera vez, y todos me decían que tenía toda mi vida por delante. Podría hacer cualquier cosa, ser cualquier cosa. ¿El problema con eso? ¡Tenía toda mi vida por delante! Todo estaba todavía en mi lista de cosas por hacer, y estaba impaciente.

—Entonces, todo es bastante simple. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Me volví hacia la mujer que me entrenaba y sonreí. Bella era una imagen de donde quería estar a su edad. Bueno, suponía que un poco antes de su edad. Ella me dijo que tenía veinticuatro años y se había graduado el día anterior con un título en Estudios de la Mujer, que es lo que yo quería seguir, con una asignatura secundaria en negocios. Me había dicho que dejaba este trabajo para ir a trabajar a un centro de ayuda para víctimas de violación.

Su escritorio contaba gran parte de su historia, si evitabas las chucherías y los juguetes de comida rápida. Había cinco fotos. Cinco fotos que decían mucho sobre quién era ella.

Había una de ella pareciendo demasiado joven para tener a la adorable bebé, tal vez tenía un año, que tenía entre sus brazos. Ella estaba metida debajo del brazo de un hombre mayor con un bigote de puta madre. Su expresión, mientras miraba a la cámara, era extrañamente cautelosa, sus hombros ligeramente encorvados, como si esperara que le gritaran en cualquier momento. Ella estaba sonriendo pero no parecía que estuviera feliz.

Qué diferencia de las otras fotografías.

En una, Bella estaba con un bebé muy pequeño con un vestido de bautizo al lado de una encantadora mujer de cabello negro con gafas y un hombre que obviamente era el padre del bebé. Su bebé, ahora una niña pequeña, estaba de pie junto a ella, sonriendo y de puntitas para mirar al bebé, sosteniendo la mano del hombre alto y guapo con el cabello broncíneo despeinado que aparecía en el resto de las fotografías.

Había una de ellos sentados uno al lado del otro en una sala de estar cómoda, rodeados de otras personas y caras sonrientes. Todos los demás miraban a su alrededor. Ellos se miraban el uno al otro.

Una cuarta foto los mostraba en lo que parecía una fogata en la playa, rodeados de grandes chicos de aspecto musculoso. El hombre de pelo broncíneo se veía dudoso en la foto, y Bella se estaba riendo, como si ella se estuviera riendo de él de esa manera familiar que las novias y novios tenían permitido. Sus manos estaban entrelazadas.

La quinta foto era de la pareja sola. Estaban en el césped en un día soleado, tal vez en un parque. Ella se sentaba en su regazo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia atrás sobre su hombro mientras lo miraba. Él la miraba de regreso, su expresión feliz y tan llena de adoración, casi hizo que mi corazón se rompiera. Él tenía la sonrisa más hermosa.

—Sí, tengo una pregunta —dije, levantando la última foto—. ¿Cuál es el nombre de tu novio, y tiene un hermano?

Ella se sobresaltó por un momento, y luego se rio ligeramente, regresando su atención a tomar los torpes dibujos infantiles que estaban esparcidos por su pequeña pared y poner cada papel con amor en la caja que estaba empacando.

Antes de que ella pudiera responder, la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió. No había mucha gente alrededor, ya que la escuela no estaba en periodo lectivo, así que llamó nuestra atención. Por el rabillo del ojo, vi a Bella sonreír ampliamente.

Pude ver por qué. El novio de cabello broncíneo caminaba hacia nosotras, conversando con otro hombre de traje. Una niña pequeña, la niña de las fotos que tenía alrededor de cinco años, sostenía su mano, saltando mientras caminaban.

—¡Bella! —saludó el otro hombre, y fui apartada del hombre de cabello broncíneo por el tono estridente pero agradable del hombre del traje.

Buen Dios.

Él era sexy.

Y la sonrisa en él...

—Solo estaba felicitando a Edward. Lamento no haber podido asistir anoche. —Él se rio y mis rodillas se sintieron débiles—. Hubiera sido algo digno de ver. Esa es la primera fiesta de graduación de la que he sabido que también fue una boda.

Bella sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco a su esposo, Edward.

—Sí, bueno... le dije a Edward hace años que me casaría con él después de graduarme.

—Si pudiera, me habría casado con ella el segundo después de que Dean Winchester le entregó el diploma —dijo Edward, con una expresión muy seria. Dirigiendo su atención momentáneamente hacia la personita que tiraba de su chaqueta, se agachó, alzando a la niña y poniéndola en el borde del escritorio.

—¡Yo fui la niña de las flores! —dijo la niña emocionada, asintiendo con la cabeza con entusiasmo.

—Apuesto a que te veías muy bonita —dije con sinceridad.

Ella asintió, su pequeña cara seria.

—Estaba muy bonita, pero mamá era la más bonita.

—Esta niña es un genio —declaró Edward.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Katrina, este es mi um, mi esposo, Edward Cullen. —Se podía decir que ella no estaba acostumbrada a la palabra, por la forma en que tartamudeó—. Está en el departamento de literatura.

Él tomó mi mano y la estrechó cálidamente.

—Es un placer —dijo, sonriendo fácilmente. Si no estuviera tan embobada por el hombre a su lado, habría estado toda derretida por dentro con esa sonrisa. Tal vez él era mucho mayor que yo, pero aun así era sexy.

Sin embargo, ese otro hombre era más sexy.

Por otra parte, los hombres que estaban casados automáticamente perdían puntos de sexy.

_Por favor, no estés casado, por favor no estés casado, por favor no estés casado._

Edward notó mis ojos desviados, y sus labios se curvaron.

—Y este es Garrett Larson. Él es el que va a ocupar el lugar de Jasper, Bella —asintió a su esposa—. Ya que Jasper decidió que se iba a tomar una licencia prolongada para deambular por todo el país.

Le di la mano y una chispa eléctrica atravesó mi cuerpo.

Pensé que lo vi recobrar el aliento. Se aclaró la garganta.

—Ah, un poco de estática hoy —murmuró—. Es un placer conocerte, Katrina. —Sin anillo de boda.

Pero él era un profesor, y yo solo era una niña estúpida. Esta era la trama de una porno, no un romance.

Pero... él era tan... ¡gah!

—Lo sé. Quiero decir... —Guau, mi lengua no estaba funcionando—. Sí, es un placer conocerlo, profesor Larson.

Miré a Bella mientras ella daba un paso alrededor del escritorio que ahora era mío y ponía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Edward, el profesor Cullen, despeinando el cabello de la niña con su mano libre.

Ella tenía todo lo que yo quería en la vida. Una hermosa familia, un título asegurado y un trabajo que valía la pena.

Luego miré a Garrett, dándome cuenta de que me estaba mirando de esta manera curiosa y seductora.

Mi aventura apenas estaba comenzando.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?😁 El próximo es el epílogo.😭

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** Techu, Hanna D. L, Pam Malfoy Black, Brenda Cullenn, Lizdayanna, Pili, Cinti77, Kriss21, cavendano13, Yoliki, somas, Liz Vidal, caresgar26, torrespera172, terewee, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, patymdn, Tecupi, Brillo de las Estrellas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, debynoe12, Tata XOXO, Leah De Call, Marie Sellory, Maryluna, Adriu, saraipineda44, DanitLuna, Esal, krisr0405, freedom2604, kaja0507, LicetSalvatore, Katie D. B, alejandra1987, lunaweasleycullen14, jupy, y Mel. ACS.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!😘


	25. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de LyricalKris, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

**Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net/ s/ 7683527/ 1/ A-Certain-Point-of-View**

* * *

**Epílogo**

**~Charlie~**

—¡Abuelo!

La puerta de la casa Cullen se abrió para revelar a mi sonriente nieta que rápidamente se arrojó a mis brazos.

—Ufff —resoplé mientras su peso sólido me golpeaba—. Te estás volviendo demasiado grande para los abrazos tacleados, Kas —le informé, levantándola de todos modos. A los siete años todavía no era demasiado grande para ser cargada así, pero pronto lo sería, así que aprovechaba mientras aún podía.

Kas se rio.

—¡Adivina qué!

—¿Qué es eso, bebé?

—La abuela hizo galletas. ¡Nuestras favoritas! —dijo ella emocionada.

—¿De avena con pasas? —Tal vez era un hombre viejo, pero mi boca aún se hacía agua ante la idea de morder una galleta de avena con pasas. No hay muchos placeres más grandes que ese, y encontraba extrañamente placentero que mi nieta compartiera mi gusto por lo dulce. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos simplemente hablando de eso.

Me reí entre dientes y la dejé en el piso cuando entré en la enorme casa, dirigiéndome hacia el alboroto.

En la casa de Carlisle y Esme Cullen, siempre había un alboroto. Hoy, parecía que toda la familia estaba aquí.

—Hola, papá —me saludó mi hija cuando entré en la sala de estar. Ella había estado descansado con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su marido, pero se levantó para darme un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

La sostuve con el brazo extendido.

—¿Te sientes bien, Bella? —pregunté, notando que se veía inusualmente pálida y cansada.

Cuando ella sonrió, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño en ellos.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, y dio un paso atrás para que el resto de ellos pudieran tener su oportunidad conmigo.

Incluso después de todos estos años, todavía era un poco incómodo lo cariñosos que eran los Cullen. Era difícil acostumbrarme a cómo cada miembro de la familia me ofrecía un abrazo o un apretón de manos cada vez que me veían.

Aun así, podía ser agradecido, especialmente por el bien de Bella y Kas. Era bueno que Bella tuviera familia política que fuera tan acogedora.

Mi suegra, la madre de Renée, era una perra.

Estaba claro que los Cullen consideraban a Bella y Kas como parte de ellos, incluso sin la relación de sangre. Me alegraba especialmente que Kas obtuviera una abuela del trato. La señora Newton era el tipo de mujer que hacía que sus nietos la llamaran Karen porque no podía enfrentarse a la realidad de que era abuela.

Una vez que me saludaron adecuadamente, las cosas se calmaron. Kas salió corriendo para jugar con Irina y Vasilii, la niña y el niño que Rosalie y Emmett habían adoptado de Rusia hacía unos años.

—Oye, jefe. El juego está a punto de comenzar. Vamos —dijo Emmett, señalando con la cabeza hacia la gigantesca pantalla plana de Carlisle.

El juego se estaba poniendo muy bueno. Emmett, Jasper y yo nos estábamos poniendo un poco ruidosos, gritando y silbando a la pantalla mientras Carlisle y Alice se reían de nosotros. Justo cuando el equipo al que estábamos alentando consiguió una anotación realmente increíble, Emmett se levantó de un salto, agarró a Bella mientras pasaba y la giró salvajemente mientras él gritaba.

—¡Emmett! ¡Por el amor de Dios, ten cuidado! —gritó Edward, sonando más furioso de lo que alguna vez lo había escuchado. Corrió al lado de Bella, alejándola de su hermano y envolviéndola con un brazo—. Podrías haber...

Él se detuvo abruptamente, y no creía que ninguno de nosotros prestara más atención al juego.

La mano de Edward estaba extendida en un gesto protector y posesivo sobre el estómago de mi hija.

Bella le estaba dando a su esposo una mirada de odio, y Edward se veía arrepentido y avergonzado. Todos los demás parecían congelados.

Fue la risa estridente de Emmett lo que interrumpió el repentino silencio.

—¿Vamos a tener un bebé?

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—_Nosotros_ vamos a tener un bebé. Sí —dijo, y era imposible no ver el orgullo y la luz en sus ojos. Oh, sí, él estaba extático.

Por supuesto, no me preocupaba cómo se sentía Edward. Mientras todos aplaudían y gritaban y comenzaban a felicitar y abrazar a la pareja, yo traté de medir la expresión en el rostro de Bella.

Era difícil no recordar la forma en que todo sucedió la primera vez. Regresé a casa del trabajo y Bella había cocinado, como de costumbre. Ella ni siquiera tocó su comida, no me miró durante toda la comida, y aunque por lo general no fisgoneaba, me puso tan nervioso que le exigí que me dijera qué estaba mal.

Ella se largó a llorar. Bella no era propensa a la histeria, así que estaba tan aterrorizado como nunca había estado, y había sido apuntado con una pistola. Pasaron cinco minutos completos antes de que pudiera dejar de sollozar el tiempo suficiente para que salieran las palabras "estoy embarazada".

Esta situación, sin embargo, estaba muy lejos de eso.

Mientras ella pasaba de Cullen a Cullen, pude ver que estaba sonriendo. No, más que eso, tenía ese brillo del que siempre hablaba la gente.

Siempre pensé que estaban llenos de mierda cuando lo decían, pero mirando a Bella, finalmente lo entendí. Ella estaba feliz. Completamente feliz. Y su marido no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Eso no era atípico, pero parecía incluso peor que de costumbre.

Edward Cullen no era Mike Newton, y Bella ya no era una colegiala. Había tenido que recordármelo más de una vez durante los últimos años. Mike parecía que quería meterse en un agujero y morir, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no quería ayudarlo. Edward parecía que hubiera gritado sus noticias a los cuatro vientos.

Se suponía que los bebés eran algo bueno, algo feliz. Cuando Bella finalmente escapó de los brazos de los Cullen, mirando hacia mí, pude sentir el comienzo de una sonrisa tirando de mis labios.

—Oye —dijo en voz baja, su tono casi tímido. Supongo que decirle a tu papá que estabas embarazada siempre era un poco incómodo.

—Felicidades, niña —dije, acercándola hacia mí para un abrazo.

Y me alegraba por ella. Finalmente había llegado aquí en sus propios términos.

_**~Kassandra - 8 meses después~**_

—Mami dijo que vas a tener una nueva hermana.

—Uh-huh —le asentí a mi hermanito.

—¡Ella dijo que por eso tu mami está tan gorda!

Lo empujé, pero solo un poco.

—¡Mami no está gorda! La bebé tiene que vivir en su vientre, eso es todo.

Mikey arrugó la cara.

—Eso es raro. —Se puso de pie y se levantó la camiseta, mirando su barriga—. ¿Pueden los bebés vivir en mi vientre?

A veces Mikey podía ser tan tonto.

—No. Eres un chico —le informé—. Solo las chicas pueden tener bebés.

—Oh. —Volvió a jugar con sus Legos por un minuto, pero luego tuvo más preguntas—. ¿Estás segura de que es una hermana? Preferiría tener un hermano.

—Ewww. No otro hermano apestoso. —Me hizo una mueca y yo me reí de él—. No importa, de todos modos. Edward dijo que los bebés recién nacidos son demasiado, eh... —Traté de recordar la palabra que Edward, quien decía muchas palabras que no conocía, usó para describir a la nueva bebé. ¿Fragilo? No, eso no estaba bien—. Dice que no les gusta jugar —decidí finalmente—. Ni siquiera pueden sostener la cabeza en alto. Va a ser aburrido hasta que ella sea un poco más grande.

Fruncí el ceño porque Edward dijo que mamá tendría que estar mucho con la nueva bebé y que yo tendría que tener paciencia.

—Sin embargo, eso está bien —continué—. Mami dijo que todavía podemos tener días de chicas, y que la bebé no estará invitada hasta que sea mayor.

—Oh —dijo Mikey, asintiendo—. Apuesto a que sé cómo las chicas obtienen los bebés. ¡Es porque Edward siempre besa a tu mamá de esta manera! —Sacó la lengua y la movió haciendo todo tipo de ruidos estúpidos.

—¡Ewww! Na-uh. No seas estúpido. Edward besa a mamá más lindo, así. —Besé mi mano sin toda la lengua y los ruidos—. Y de todos modos, si eso fuera cierto, entonces eso significa que papi besó a mi mami así, y a tu mami así, y eso es asqueroso.

Una vez más Mikey arrugó la nariz.

—Sí —acordó—. Eso es asqueroso.

**~0~**

—Oye, bebé. ¿Estás lista para ir a casa? Tengo todas tus cosas en el auto, pero no puedo encontrar tu mochila de las Tortugas Ninja.

Miré a papi, confundida.

—¿Me vas a llevar a casa? ¿Por qué mami no viene a buscarme?

—Sí. En realidad, tu abuela Esme se quedará contigo por un rato. Tu hermana decidió venir un poco antes, así que mami estará en el hospital —explicó.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté, de repente preocupada.

Papi me dio un abrazo.

—Sí, está bien. No te preocupes. Veremos cómo se siente ella cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, y si está bien, primero nos detendremos en el hospital para saludar. ¿Qué te parece?

Asentí, sintiéndome nerviosa por alguna razón.

**~0~**

No pudimos ir al hospital a ver a mami.

Mami llamó para hablar conmigo. Ella dijo que había algunas complicaciones, pero se suponía que no debía preocuparme. Sin embargo, ella sonaba rara, y cuando dije eso ella dijo que dolía mucho que la bebé llegara aquí.

Estaba enojada con la bebé hasta que mami me dijo que también dolió cuando yo llegué. Le dije que lo sentía, y que era demasiado pequeña para saberlo, y ella se rio.

La abuela trató de hacerme jugar, pero no quería. Sin embargo, ella no me gritó por eso. Me fui a la cama, abracé mi muñeca y deseé que mami y Edward regresaran. La abuela me frotó la espalda y me rascó el cabello, lo que me gustó, pero me dio sueño.

Cuando me desperté, estaba llorando porque tuve un mal sueño en el que mami nunca regresaba a casa. Pero la abuela me abrazó y no me dijo que era una bebé por llorar. Ella dijo que mamá estaba bien y también Bianca, mi hermanita.

Ella dijo que no podíamos verlas hasta la mañana, pero me dejó llamar. Edward dijo que mami estaba durmiendo, pero le creí cuando dijo que ella estaba bien.

**~0~**

La abuela se veía realmente feliz cuando nos dirigimos al hospital con el abuelo C. Ella había traído un montón de flores —lo cual pensé que era una tontería porque a la bebé no le gustarían las flores, estaba segura de eso—, y me dejó elegir una suave tortuga de peluche para darle a mami y a la bebé.

Me gustaban las tortugas.

Finalmente llegamos a la habitación de mami. Parecía cansada, pero sonrió cuando me vio y extendió los brazos así podía darle un abrazo.

Edward estaba sentado junto a su cama con la bebé. ¡Era tan pequeña! Él se veía muy feliz, y esperaba que todavía me amara a pesar de que ahora tenía a su propia niña. Sin embargo, pensaba que lo haría.

—Señorita Kassandra April, esta es Bianca Katherina —me dijo él. La abuela Esme dijo que su nombre era de una obra de Shakespeare. Edward siempre estaba hablando de ese tipo.

Comprobando para asegurarme de que estaba bien y nadie me gritaría, agarré su mano y la estreché.

—Es toda pequeña y arrugada.

Todos pensaron que eso era gracioso, y no sabía por qué. Ella era un poco fea.

—Recuérdame que te muestre tus fotos de bebé —dijo mami—. Tú también estabas arrugada.

Bueno, eso era una tontería. Nunca fui así de fea. Pero ella era mi hermanita, así que yo era la única que podía decirlo.

—Hola, Bianca. Soy tu hermana y tu jefa porque soy mayor —le informé, lo que los adultos también pensaron que era divertido, pero Bianca debía saber que era verdad.

Ella solo cerró los ojos, pero no me importó. Hablé con ella de todos modos. Edward dijo que los bebés recién nacidos dormían mucho.

—Creo que es una buena familia. Tenemos una tía Alice. Está loca, pero te dará muchos sombreros. Y el tío Emmett es muy divertido. Él y tía Rosie tienen dos hijos. Irina es divertida, pero a veces Vasilii puede ser un gran bebé llorón.

—Kas —gimió mamá—. Sé buena.

Suspiré hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¡Solo estoy diciendo la verdad! —Lo pensé—. Pero él comparte sus juguetes, así que está bien. Y trepa a los árboles conmigo. Irina no hace eso. —Miré a mamá como diciendo "¿mejor?" y ella me sonrió.

»La tía Alice está casada con el tío Jasper. Él también es divertido, pero el tío Emmett te hará girar más rápido. Y la abuela Esme y el abuelo C son geniales. Y el abuelo Charlie es un policía, pero no me deja tocar su arma, así que no lo pidas.

La bebé bostezó, lo que se vio gracioso porque no tenía dientes.

Bueno, si ella realmente quería dormir, podía contarle una historia.

—Hace mucho tiempo, solo éramos mami y yo. Pero luego mami encontró a Edward. Excepto que tú probablemente deberías llamarlo papi. Y él fue muy amable con mami y conmigo. Y nos dijo que nos amaba, y nos dejó tener su gran familia, así ya no éramos una familia tan pequeña. Pero siempre hay espacio para más, y por eso estás aquí —dije, asintiendo y tocando su mano de nuevo—. Y vamos a vivir felices para siempre.

* * *

Aclaración: el bebé que se menciona en el capítulo anterior es de Angela, no de Bella.

* * *

¡Hola!❤🖐

Gracias por leer.😊 Y así llegamos al final.😭 ¿Qué les pareció el epílogo?😁

Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción, si quieren agradecerle a la autora, en EFF encuentran opciones. Las espero en mi próxima traducción.

**Gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior😍:** ariyasy, saraipineda44, Mel. ACS, Maryluna, ana mel, Techu, Lizdayanna, Isabelfromnowon, patymdn, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Katie D. B, Pili, krisr0405, Liz Vidal, Lady Grigori, Leah De Call, DanitLuna, Pam Malfoy Black, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, tulgarita, alejandra1987, freedom2604, torrespera172, Adriu, Diana2GT, Vanenaguilar, sandy56, somas, Kriss21, MariePrewettMellark, Yoliki, jupy, debynoe12, kaja0507, bbluelilas, Cinti77, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Tecupi, lauritacullenswan, Esal, Jeli, terewee, caresgar26, y Jimena.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!😘


End file.
